Child of Darkness, Child of Light
by Fyre Fairie
Summary: PREVIOUSLY HURT ME, HATE ME, JUST DON'T LIE TO ME.Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer.
1. The Truth Comes Out

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated: R (for adult language and content) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just when he finds his true family will he survive the upcoming war?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The truth comes out  
  
Emerald Le Fey lay flat on an oak table, her arms and legs strapped down by Athorian rock, blocking her magical supply from being used in defense. The table wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world and neither were the stone manacles much less what was being done to her. But this was part of the training in order to overcome your weakness you must be exposed to it. At least that's what her grandmother said. And here she was being tortured mercilessly.  
  
The men that were hired to do this were experts. They had dealt with these things before it seems. No matter what type of torture they inflicted either magical or muggle they would clean it up afterwards not leaving a trace of it behind. It has been nearly ten years this way and she was lucky she hasn't lost her mind yet. God knows many would have and probably did in the past. Maybe it was her urge to live or maybe it was her ambition that kept her alive and kicking, she didn't know and right now it was hard to think let alone not cry out.  
  
It seems that so many healing charms have been placed on her that without them she would have looked worse than Mad-Eye Moody. Thank Morgana beauty counted when you were a part of the royal family. The healing charms had actually had an interesting affect on her body. They seemed to have mixed with her own magic therefore having her own magic heal any wounds she had by itself. That is what led to this new experiment/torture session.  
  
Someone amongst these gross mongrels must have watched Ex-Men far too much. Apparently her healing ability has given a spark in someone's mind because now she lay with her forearms cut wide open and bleeding while one of her so called 'trainers' fixed a mechanism with three sharp knives into both her arms and bonded it to her bone and flesh. She was told that upon her will each set would spring out between the knuckles of her fist. And that meant that the knives would first have to cut through her flesh and cause her a bit more pain every time they were needed.  
  
'Just to keep her on her toes' as one of them said. Unfortunately there was no anesthetic or numbing potions administered and she had to bear with every single second that dragged into and hour or two. Slow excruciating pain but all she could do was let her mind drift off and ignore it. Ignore the crimson blood being soaked up by the wooden table. Ignore the burning in her flesh. Ignore the urge to vomit or pass out because she was simply not permitted and most of all ignore the smug grins the other men in the room were giving her among some of the appreciative gleams in their eyes when they looked her over like a trophy.  
  
It was all simply sickening. She wondered why she had ever agreed to all of this. When had things gone so bad and why had she been such an idiot when given the chance to turn her back on the pain and the suffering among the attention bestowed on her.  
  
And then she remembered when it all happened just like every time they exposed her to a Dementor so that she can hear her nightmares cry out inside her head. Hear her parents' cries and see that emerald light whiz by. If she didn't know better she'd have thought they named her after that light, after that killing curse. Hah, what a laugh that would be. Among those she'd here her origin, her family history, the very reason she was put up to this monstrosity and also the very reason her parents were mercilessly killed and her life ruined.  
  
************************************FLASHBACK******************************* *******  
  
Harry watched as the Weasleys rounded up in one big group and waved at him merrily, uplifting his spirits for just that moment. He winked at them and waved putting on his famous lopsided grin hoping they would buy that attempt at happiness. There was a tug at his heart as they disappeared into the crowd of muggles at the station and he realized how much the red headed family really meant to him. His first friends, and kind surrogate parents took care of him as well as the rest of their seven children, an amazing feet Harry realized considering the practically empty Gringotts Vault the Weasleys had.  
  
Turning back to where he saw his Uncle standing earlier Harry made his way though the masses of Kings Cross towards that direction. Being shoved in every direction was no fun affair, he had to admit, but it did bring a sad smile to his face. It was not everyday that someone would just jab an elbow in your ribs and keep on walking, especially not in the wizarding world and it reminded Harry how much he missed just being ignored. Thanks to Voldemort he'd never have it again as long as he stays in the magical community.  
  
Harry kept walking and craning his neck above the crowds meanwhile keeping his mind on entirely different issues, after all maybe it was better if he was not found by the Dursley's and by anyone else for that matter. Dumbledore must have been a few sandwiches short of a picnic the day he handed him over to them. Then again his headmaster was always a little strange and had his reasons for everything but what really got to Harry was that straight answers were never Dumbledore's way of speaking. Why did he insist on sending him to the muggles every year and why was he even being protected so fiercely? He couldn't be that important to be kept alive, it's not like he ever did anything short of getting in a mess. Or were they just keeping him alive long enough to get rid of Voldemort? It was a possibility he realized, nobody else seemed to be able to get rid of the Dark Lord. No matter how many times he asked for reasons or explanations he would always get "perhaps another time" or "I fear you are not yet old enough to know" in return. Personally he thought a thorough explanation was in order, the world owed him that much at least!  
  
Sighing Harry turned back around in the other direction, walking toward platform 9 ¾. If he was lucky he might find one of his friends still there and perhaps beg to get a ride, he might as well trade a signed autograph in return for directions to the Leaky Cauldron. 'AHA'! He mentally yelled spotting a flash of red hair near the magical barrier. He exhaled relieved that it could only be Weasley hair. 'You got lucky this time Harry old boy, you could have been stuck here for quite a while' he though continuing his mental conversation. Making his way over it was now clear the figure was a woman, although much slimmer than Mrs. Weasley, he didn't pay attention to that and confidently tapped her lightly on the shoulder while putting an uneasy smile on his face. Harry all but yelped out in surprise when the woman turned to meet him face to face. He was all but flabbergasted to say the least. He stepped back hastily when she revealed pearly white teeth behind her large smile. All of a sudden he couldn't breathe as he stared into the face of his own mother! This couldn't be right though he though, he must be hallucinating. Maybe when Voldemort put the Cruciatus curse on him it messed with his mind more than he thought. Carefully examining the woman's face for any minor detail that would lead to suspicion Harry gulped rather loudly. This person looked too much like his mother to be real, after all she was killed around 13 ½ years ago or so. Could it be a trick that Voldemort devised? If it was then it was a bloody good one except for one thing, the woman's eyes were not a bright emerald green but a rather silver-gray. This wasn't his mother.  
  
Despite the disappointment a part of him was relieved to know that both his parents were still dead. It might have sounded cruel but if they were alive all this time then that would mean they had abandoned him to the Dursleys, left Sirius in Azkaban, and Peter in the open. He wanted to run right there and then but the mystery of this strange carbon copy of his mother kept him staring into those silver eyes. "W-Who are you?" his voice was shaky and on the squeaky side when he finally spoke but the message got across clear as the red head gave the boy a look of sympathy and offered him her hand.  
  
'Should I take it' was all that was going through his mind right then and there and his choice was made when he accepted it and followed this person out of Kings Cross onto the London streets. He realized it was probably one of his less brilliant ideas and he could be going straight to his doom, but didn't everyone always say curiosity killed the cat? And since he was that cat it meant his nine lives weren't yet over. There shouldn't be a problem being curious. Maybe there was a problem but at least it's better than going to #4 Private Drive.  
  
He kept following the woman who seemed no older than twenty years old around while hauling his trunk and Hedwig's cage behind him. There were no words exchanged between the two but a sense of trust had started to fill his mind and body. Such that only knowing her for five minutes he'd trust her with his life. Like a cherished family member. They rounded into a dark alley between two apartment buildings not too far from the train station. The sides of the buildings were covered in grime and mold, and the garbage cans leaning up against them wafted an unpleasant odor that had Harry wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
  
Realizing the woman hasn't spoken yet Harry stopped and almost fell as she kept going before feeling his abrupt halt. She turned around to face him once more and lifted one finely shaped eyebrow, most likely waiting for an explanation was his guess. "You still haven't told me who you are or where we're going." He plainly stated figuring it was best to stay calm and collected just incase this stranger was truly a threat. There seemed to be amusement behind her silver like eyes when spoke, amusement that seemed slightly mocking in a way. "You do not know who I am though you still allow yourself to be led away by me, you should know better my child"  
  
There, he had finally heard this mystery woman speak. It was a rather calming voice, sweet and gentle like honey giving him a warm feeling in his heart even if her words were uttered to tease him.  
  
First of all I am not your child like you stated earlier lady, you may look like my mum but you're not. Secondly you haven't answered me yet, how am I supposed to know who you are or where you're taking me if you haven't spoken until now?!" If he ever wanted to hold back his temper then that was a lost cause because Harry imagined his face was probably red right now and being laughed at by the red headed woman was the last thing he needed.  
  
He'd never heard such laughter before. It was like music, so entrancing, almost familiar in a way. Was his mother's laughter the same or were looks the only thing the two women shared? His pondering was brought short when she spoke once more.  
  
"Here lets go somewhere more private, hold my hand and don't let go, lets just say I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Wait a sec lady, how do I know this isn't a trap or that you'll let me go if I don't like what you're proposing?" He watched her reaction while he was talking trying to find some clue to her true intentions but her face remained devoid of emotion.  
  
"It's simple," she said "you won't know unless you trust me, although you have no reason to trust me either." And with that she waved her hand in a circular motion. Harry watched entranced as the air started to ripple over the spot she waved at. It turned a deep blue shade of color. To him it looked like the surface of the water in the tropics from the pictures he had seen before. To describe it with one word would be; glamorous.  
  
Before he knew it Harry was being pulled right into the blue portal and through a rippled passage which contained many different doors. The doors themselves were spaced rather closely and were each an interesting shade with golden plagues pinned right at eye level. Holding on tightly to the woman's hand and his belongings Harry read off of one of the plaques they passed. 'Slytherin Palace' it said, while another read 'Council of Magi' and another saying 'Morgana's Temple' and that's where they were headed.  
  
Feeling it was too late to go back Harry let himself be led right up to the Golden door he just read off of. He vaguely wondered who Morgana was and what she wanted with him. The only Morgana he ever heard about was the one that lived 2,000 years ago during the time of Merlin. It was said that she lived on a magical isle somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean. She was Merlins greatest enemy, said to have destroyed millions of lives and hundreds of cities. Her reign only ended when Merlin sacrificed his own magic to banish her to where she came from causing his own death in the process. But what made him curious was, what isle she lived on? Could it have been a tropic, or some unknown land that was long forgotten like Atlantis?  
  
As soon as Harry was pulled through the door a golden haze seemed to surround him and prod at his mind as if checking for something. For what it was checking for he didn't know and frankly it felt uncomfortable, like someone knowing all your secrets.  
  
Being shook lightly on the shoulders Harry heard a gentle voice utter his name and when the golden fuzz lifted from his vision he saw a pair of silver eyes peering at him. Most likely trying to get him to snap out of that trans he realized.  
  
"The dizziness will pass, it's a side effect of traveling through time and space portals" she said to him leading the still befuddled boy over to a lush scarlet arm chair with gold borders and what seemed to be pure gold legs that held it up. Within minutes his eyes were the size of Quaffles as he looked around the large hall they arrived in. This person must be rich, beyond rich even! Nearly everything was made of gold and silk, giving the place quite an extraordinary appearance. It was slightly intimidating looking up at the high ceilings that seemed to dwarf the Great Hall in Hogwarts.  
  
Paintings of all sizes, shapes and colors adorned the walls accompanied by tapestries and glorious carvings. This was more like a palace rather than a trap set up by Voldemort. Unless that demented lunatic, Tom Riddle, had a new method of torture where in he pampers his victims first then casts the Unforgivables on them.  
  
Although he did not know this yet, later Harry would realize he was indeed right about the circumstances with staying in the palace, but this time his own flesh and blood would be responsible for his pain.  
  
Without further ado Harry gave his full attention to the Lily-look-alike, giving her a withering glance that most people wouldn't have thought a boy his age capable of.  
  
As the woman stared at him she felt a shudder go down her back, she now knew why the Dark Lord had wanted to get rid of him and why she had business with the boy. His eyes possessed the kind of power that might have put Merlin to shame, and even haunted his will was strong and true, it would take a lot of effort to break such a person, let alone kill him. So with a sigh she no longer prolonged the inevitable.  
  
"I do not wish to be rude child but I will tell you this story once and only once, you may ask questions at the end but do not interrupt me once. Understand?"  
  
Seeing as he had no other choice in the matter Harry nodded and waited for her to tell him his so called 'story'.  
  
"This particular story starts out around 2,000 years ago. Harry, do you who Morgana Le Fey was?" the woman didn't even wait for his answer but kept on talking practically giving a long lost history lesson. "Morgana Le Fey was a very powerful sorceress who trained her powers on the magical land of Ambrosia which used to be a part of Atlantis. It is a well-known fact Ambrosia though much smaller than Atlantis was more magical than the other lands. That is where all magic originated from and the power of the land was so high that it nullifies a regular wizards power to absolutely nothing. So as you can imagine you had to be the best of the best to achieve anything there. It is in fact from Ambrosia that you get all your muggle-borns from, contrary to popular belief magic does not appear from thin air and it is impossible for muggles to have magical children."  
  
"When a child is born without magic in our land it is immediately sent to the muggle world to at least have a chance. It is particularly a new custom, long ago the parents would sacrifice that child to the gods they worshipped. It is in Ambrosia that the four founders of Hogwarts originated from. You may not know this but Ambrosia has four kingdoms, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each kingdom has a royal family, which is where the founders came from the royal families; they came to start a school for the children expelled from Ambrosia so that some magic could start on the outside world. While else where in Ambrosia a tribe called the Egyp had also fled the country and started their own primitive cities in Africa, you can imagine that the Egyptians actually originated from here, that's why some of our ceremonies are similar to theirs."  
  
"Well I'm getting way off track here, back to Morgana. While Morgana came from Ambrosia Merlin came from Atlantis where the magic wasn't quite as severe remained light through and through." While she was saying all this Harry couldn't help but notice that the woman kept referring to Ambrosia as 'here' and kept saying 'ours', leading him to some strange conclusions in his head which were not all to pleasant as he can imagine where this was going. This was going into another adventure and another brush with death on his part just like always.  
  
"Now Morgana was on a special council called The Council Of Magi. They are not only extremely powerful but they had more power and privileges than the royals and sported the right to use magic out of our lands and created maybe of our laws, they still do. Like a lot of great sorcerers and sorceresses she Morgana became addicted to the great power in her possession and saw it fit to use it any way she pleased. In her right it was to destroy many lives and cities on the outside world to gain followers and one day to control the world."  
  
"She terrorized many people greatly and had become to much for even the Council of Magi to control. Merlin showed pity on the non-magical people and great remorse for the many losses caused. So feeling it his right, he went after her. They battled for many years and as much as people like to say Merlin was the greater wizard, truth be told he was not. Hope was almost lost until the old man gathered all the power he had left and subconsciously tapped into Atlantis' energy as well which he had learned to use. With all that built up power he bound and banished Morgana back to her temple where the council had dealt with her properly by stripping her of her membership in the Magi. Now when Merlin banished her with that energy several things happened."  
  
"First the destruction of Atlantis when he used its natural magic and left it unable to sustain itself with such poor resources, and causing its core to explode and the city to sink bringing down many people with it. Now only Ambrosia was left. Also when Merlin bound Morgana's power he did another thing. Because he believed that magic was greatly passed down to the male side of the family he put a curse on the Le Fey blood, so now the Le Fey women could only have daughters and as a result they looked almost exactly identical with few changes going through the generations. This is the reason why the daughters of Morgana kept their mothers maiden name until marriage then their daughter would get their maiden name and so the cycle goes on. We have mostly married into noble blood as to assure our magic survives, but we needn't have worried, Merlin was wrong, a female can inherit just as much power as any male."  
  
The woman stopped a bit to rest her throat and let that part of the story sink in. Little by little Harry put the pieces together and gasped, opening his mouth to say something when it was abruptly closed by a hand under his jaw.  
  
Giving Harry a stern look the woman said, "be patient child I'm not done yet." She really didn't care If the boy didn't like being called 'child' that was what she would call him until she was finished.  
  
"Right then where was I? Yes well I wanted to get back to the royals and about sixty years ago. Sixty years ago a baby boy was born to the Slytherin Princess Clarrissa but unfortunately the young prince neither had any magic in his kingdom nor a proper father. Clarissa was cast out of her country in shame. From then on she traveled to Great Britain to make a new life for herself in a town called Little Hangleton where she worked as a waitress at a local pub and later met a man named Tom Riddle."  
  
There was a very dramatic pause in the air and you could practically feel the excitement and tension around them. Harry of course knew who this particular prince was and he had a feeling it had a lot to do with him.  
  
"Now as you have probably figured out Tom Riddle did not stay with Clarissa and a year later she died leaving her son, our Prince Marvolo in a muggle orphanage under the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ten years later he received an invitation to learn at Hogwarts where he learned that he was the Slytherin heir from old books in the restricted section and newspaper clippings where he put all the clues together. After Hogwarts people say that he disappeared but he did no such thing, in fact he was really found by his biological father who was an advisor to the king and had tracked him down. Marlotte was his name. Marlotte brought his son back to his rightful place in the castle where I had first met him during a ball that the queen insisted on having to celebrate the return of her grandson."  
  
"Prince Marvolo was very fetching. What many would say a perfect Slytherin. He was ruthless, ambitious, witty and very cunning. I remember he stood by the throne of his grandfather and over looked the whole ballroom searching for a possible spouse or mother to his child. I shamelessly got hooked into his charm, his handsome smile and sparkling green eyes, much like your eyes and your mothers," she said looking at him. Harry started turning shades of a sickly green and a steaming red between intervals and as the story progressed, disgusted and angry with much of what was told to him.  
  
" He started courting me, and I fell for him, I used to think him such a good man but inside somewhere something told me he wasn't true to me. I didn't listen to my instincts and I ended up with a child. You see Tom only wanted an heir for a complex immortality spell, he always wanted to be immortal and he needed an heir powerful enough to use. He didn't know about the Le Fey family curse and we had a daughter but in order to perform the spell he needed a male heir. I don't know why I've never come across this spell myself but I was still determined to save my baby. Luckily she had no magic in Ambrosia so I sent her away to the muggle world where she would hide. I named her Lily after my favorite flower, you know?"  
  
"Lily went to Hogwarts where she met a young man she fell in love with. I'm sorry to disappoint you though Harry the man she loved is not your father. James Potter is your father but she never loved him." By now the woman was talking in such a hushed tone Harry had too strain his ears to hear her and even then he figured he must have been hallucinating. Everyone had told him that his parents loved each other to death, literally to death.  
  
"There is a group Harry that was created by Rowena Ravenclaw upon the request of Godric Gryffindor to fight evil in every form. That group still exists, and currently Albus Dumbledore is the head of it. The group is called The Order Of The Pheonix. Voldemort was a very dangerous threat when your parents were still alive Harry, and there seemed to be no hope for the wizarding world. He was just like Morgana had been if not slightly less powerful. Just like his ancestor Merlin that fool Dumbledore stuck his crooked nose into someone else's business and 'for the good of the light side' as he declared he asked your parents to create a child together. Why you ask?" Even though Harry didn't ask anything as he was to busy seeing red the woman was well on her way into the story and kept talking as if in a trans.  
  
"Your father's family descended from Lord Gordric Gryffindor who was the younger of two brothers therefore had no claim to the throne unless either died. Since the Le Fey women had already married into the other three royal families there was one more left before we could achieve the ultimate heir and that was what Dumbledore wanted. He wanted to use you and he has Harry. He's been using you and lying to you since you were born. I'm sorry to say child that you are not even Harry James Potter." She said mournfully and looked deep into his eyes she reached for his hand, which he did not even snatch back due to shock and grief, and then she continued.  
  
"Remember how I told you about the curse on the Le Fey blood, how we can only have daughters?" He nodded recalling that and already dreading the rest of the story. How could his world turn upside down in so little time? Everything he stood for and was, seemed to have vanished with his identity.  
  
"Lily was no exception to that rule, and on July 31, 1980 she gave birth to a baby girl. But to hide the fact that she was a descendant of Morgana and hoping to protect you she placed memory charms on the mediwitch that delivered her child and quickly changed her child's gender and appearance to resemble its father. She gave it two names, its true proper name and the name she wished to hide the child under. They were Harry James Potter and Emerald Desdemona Le Fey." Silence permeated the hall which were soon shattered by a few dry sobs from the woman which Harry ironically enough still didn't know the name of but recognized as his grandmother who seemed no older than 20 years old despite being at least 60 years old.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. When you're told you were born a girl and are the heir of the man that murdered your parents whom didn't even love each other you just can't seem to grasp reality. Why was it always him, or rather her? At least he was fairly sure he wouldn't have to be a girl.  
  
"All our efforts to protect you were no use though." The woman said continuing. "Voldemort still found you but at least you lived." At that moment he rather felt he should have died with his mother and father who loved him instead of having his life steadily ripped apart by everyone he knew. Was the world out to get him or did they just feel like picking on someone vulnerable? It didn't matter right now because his grandmother started speaking again.  
  
"Your parents were not betrayed by one man Harry they were betrayed by two."  
  
Harry's head snapped up and there was fire in his eyes. He felt like an angry dragon, a Hungarian Horntail for that matter. Whoever betray them and ruined his life would pay dearly if it was the last thing he did. "Who was it!?" He cried out "I'll kill them!" and he really felt like he would pull through with the threat no matter what.  
  
"Calm yourself child the time will come but for now how about I finish my story." She said and gave the boy a steady glance commanding patience.  
  
"The other traitor was that bastard Dumbledore!" His head started spinning uncontrollably now. It couldn't possibly be Dumbledore! His headmaster had always been kind to him; he had always helped Harry, right? But he wasn't so sure. After all the old man did lie to him, but god knows whom else lied. But he bet there was a shorter list of people who didn't lie to him rather than the list compiled of who did.  
  
"By the time your parents were in hiding Severus Snape was already a spy to the light." Harry couldn't believe his ears now. Snape a spy for the light side!? He'd gladly believe anything but that greasy git being on their side.  
  
"He turned his back on Voldemort when he realized the woman he fell in love with still loved him despite agreeing to marry another man. You see what really turned the poor man was the loss of your mother to your father. He hated everything to do with Dumbledore and James. Voldemort offered something greater than being a pawn for Albus and he accepted. I guess then you wouldn't be surprised that Severus witnessed Peter Pettigrews initiation as a Death Eater. He was determined to save Lily so he went to your beloved headmaster and told him of the Pettigrew."  
  
Snape knew then and so did Dumbledore. But why didn't they stop things, or tell his parents? With a heavy heart Harry realized that he had been betrayed by a man he considered to be his grandfather. The sadistic bastard would pay soon very soon. Or at least he thought.  
  
"You became a threat to Voldemort, your powers were amazing even as an infant and your mind was much more advanced than many others'. But he couldn't wait to long to kill you otherwise you would gain the upper hand when older. To bad for Tom he didn't grow up in Ambrosia, otherwise he would have know of the protection the Le Fey's can bestow upon their children until the age of 15 when it would be broken. That is not the only reason you survived though Harry."  
  
"When Severus came to Dumbledore informing the old man of Wormtail Albus saw the perfect opportunity to reel you in on a hook. If Lily and James died and if he got Sirius out of the way he would ensure that you would be his little pawn in the future." She said pausing and let the bitterness of the situation set in. "I imagine that Albus would be a very good chess player, he always thought ahead 3 steps or more. "At least he had the decency to apologize to Snape before placing a memory charm on him."  
  
Harry listened as she went on telling him of the rest how Peter was made secret keeper to him and his parents and how the owl that bore a letter of their switch from Sirius to Peter was sent to the headmaster and then burned to cinders when it arrived. She told of how Voldemort killed his father who was trying to protect the woman he married and his child who he was not aware was no son at all but a daughter. She told of how Voldemort didn't want to kill Lily and that's when he started paying more attention again.  
  
"Lily begged him to leave you alone and take her instead but Tom had no use for his daughter, he warned her to step aside but she never relented. When Lily was hit by the killing curse she left an ancient protection over you not even knowing it through her desperation. But you knew. Like I said your mind was far advanced and you felt that protection set in you felt your mothers love. Strong as it was Lily could not cast it right without training and to tell you the truth Avada Kadavra should have worked on you that night but it didn't."  
  
"When the curse hit you in the forehead you felt it sucking away your life. Nobody had yet been able to fight off the killing curse but you. Do you know why?" He shook his head 'no' and let her keep talking, curious as to the reason of his fame.  
  
"Because people don't understand what life really is and have lost hope of it by the time the killing curse was coming but you didn't. As young as you were you hadn't had a chance to experience really living but when you felt your mothers love your subconscious must have understood how good life can be if someone had cared about you that much, if someone can feel the things she did. As a result when you felt the curse tugging on your soul you latched onto something, anything. That something was the curse itself."  
  
"When a wizard or witch casts a spell on someone those two people have a temporary connection until the spell has taken effect. What you did that day was worthy of Morganas power. It was extraordinary. You latched onto the connection and you pulled with your own power. With your mind you read the waves of the curse that was sent and diagnosed it separating the power to kill and the raw energy itself and you started to suck Voldemorts power out of him through the connection. You sucked so much out that he was left nearly powerless. That's when you gathered the power you collected into a ball and set the power of the killing curse hurtling back toward him with it."  
  
"Unfortunately the connection that you had helped him as well, he latched onto you to stay in some form well.alive. That scar on your head happened to be his magical signature, which is now yours through the connection. His has changed as well into the dark mark. And the rest you up until you were eight years old when our dear friend the bumblebee came to visit you." So there it was, his life story all in all it was full of deceit. One little lie can lead to so much. He'd definitely be peeved the next time someone decided to with hold information from him. But he had several questions now, several important ones at that.  
  
"I can't believe this," he whispered and watched as the woman nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I can't believe Snape and my mother were in love! I can't believe Dumbledore would do such a thing to anyone! I can't believe I'm a girl! I can't believe my heritage! But most of all I can't believe I've had real family out there somewhere but instead I was sent to the Dursley's! The DURSLEY's!!!" He yelled turning the shade that usually occupied Vernon Dursley's face when mad.  
  
"Believe it child it is true." She answered in response. "As for having family I and the Council of Magi were the only Ambrosian's who knew of your existence as one of us. I was banned from your world just like the rest of the Le Fey women born in this country thanks to a mistake Morgana made two thousand years ago. I wasn't permitted to go into your world until now and you weren't permitted to be here because you were born there, many believed it would dwarf your magic if you grew up in Ambrosia so I had to wait until you were nearly fifteen. I had to wait until you were ready for all of this and most of all I had to wait until you were old enough to make an important decision on whether or not you want to stay and train with me or go back into the little world of lies built for you."  
  
"You said that I met Dumbledore once when I was eight." She nodded to him. "Then how come I don't remember and why would he come for me then?" He asked her suspiciously. The look on Harry's face was disbelief when really on the inside he was believing every word and growing deeply raged and depressed.  
  
"Yes he did, you don't remember because the fool is quite good with memory charms, I think he does these kind of things just for the hell of it." She answered scowling and letting her eyes get glazed again as the warning for another of her lengthy stories. Harry was starting to suspect whether they were just stories made to brain wash him but they'd be a hell lot less convincing if she didn't look like his mother, it would have been easier for him to shrug them all off.  
  
"When you were eight right after you finished the second grade the Dursley's decided to go on a three week vacation with Dudley. Do you remember that?" Harry thought back and nodded steadily.  
  
"Yeah I remember they sent me to Mrs. Figg while they were away, she may have smelled like cabbage but at least it was better than staying with the Dursleys." He answered.  
  
"Well when Albus brought you to the muggles when you were a baby he stationed a retired Auror just across the street to keep an eye on things. The Auror's name was Arabella Figg, Harry. So the old lady with all the cats you remember was really a former student at Hogwarts and an Auror that he knew well. In order to stay under cover she had to hide anything magical. As luck would have it though she happened to forget to put away her old photograph album. When she ushered you into the living room you spotted the Hogwarts Crest on its cover and I'm not completely sure but something inside your mind was just released. I've brought this matter up with the council of Magi and they believed that your mothers memories surfaced from your connection and thus through that connection a memory flood issued in your head and you started to say things you never would have known and not only your mothers memories but Severus' and Sirius' as well. You kept yelling out for Sirius and Arabella had no idea what to do."  
  
"She tried stunning you with her wand but you kept dodging and putting up shields at eight years of age! She went ballistic and flooed Albus. From there you practically went crazy you didn't want to talk to him you kept calling him a traitor. He tried talking to you and while he was doing that, checked on the blocks he set on your power after Lily and James died. They weren't there. It took both of them to knock you out at which point the clocks were set again and memory charms were administered to you and Arabella."  
  
Harry watched her tell the story, her face no longer scrunched up but calm and pale. Though certain anger was evident in her eyes he wondered what her part in all this was. "Excuse me." he said almost shyly not really knowing how to talk to this woman, his supposed grandmother who could have passed for his aunt or sister the way she looked. "Excuse me but if you know all this then surely you could have stopped it all, and how do I know you're not lying? How do you know all this and what am I supposed to do now that I know? You have to admit this is pretty outrageous." He rambled off hysterically searching for some explanation.  
  
"I know all this because the Council of Magi keeps a good eye on you and I'm part of that council. But because of my power potential and the fact that I was born in Ambrosia I'm not allowed free reign on my magic anywhere else in the world. They are afraid I'd turn into another Morgana. Up until now I wasn't permitted to make a move, the council works mostly on what the Eternals want and nothing else. The Eternals saw fit for Voldemort to rise and fight you and in order for that to happen you needed to be Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Just like old Albus they play their cards right except the Eternals cheat a bit they have glimpses into the beyond, child and they have chosen you as their representative on Earth."  
  
Wide eyed he shook his head making his scruffy black hair toss across his head and reveal his scar for the world to see. "Wait a sec lady, first of all who are the Eternals and what do you mean they've chosen me as a representative?" Another explanation and another exaggerated sigh from the red heads direction.  
  
"This is turning out to be quite a story isn't it, well here goes. The Eternals are godlike beings. They have existed from the beginning of eternity and shall exist till its end. They watch over us and maintain the balance between good and evil. Every once in a while they send down their seeds either evil, light or neutral to control the balance although some of those seeds don't turn out right like Voldemort didn't but you did. Voldemort was supposed to be a representative to stop Grinwalde but turned evil himself. I believe that Dumbledore was afraid you'd turn, after all Riddle and you grew up in very similar circumstances."  
  
Dunfounded he just nodded and scratched the back of his neck, one of his nervous habits while thinking of another question to ask. "So what now? Now that I'm here, now that I know the truth what am I supposed to do? I'm only one person aren't I? What makes me so special even if I was chosen?" Asking those questions were probably the stupidest things he'd ever done. He already knew the answer and in some way would regret it in the future. Could he still trust his 'grandmother' or was she like everyone else, a traitor?  
  
"You are what the Ambrosians call the Child of Light and Darkness. There have been prophecies written of you thousands of years ago, you were destined to lead and free us and your own world. If you accept then I will train you. But bare in mind that you will feel pain beyond any other, I shall take your soul apart and put it back together as I see fit. In a manner of speaking I would say you'd be born again. Into your new body, all your habits and hobbies will be gone and replaced and you will be perfect. Beyond perfect, a grounded Eternal with the power to control the Immortals and the Elements. Do you accept your birth right and this challenge, Harry, will you accept to be Emerald Desdemona Le Fey, Princess of the Slytherin Empire in Ambrosia and the savior of our kingdom?"  
  
There it was. The skeletons were finally out of the closet, at least for now that is. He'd have to become a girl! And not only was he the savior of the Wizarding world but now the savior of both worlds. Everyone expected so much of him, but he was only one person. God, was the world out to get him or something. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to be normal some force would ruin his life. And now he'd have to do the impossible which was most likely possible now thanks to the bloody Eternals. But there was no other choice, no other way to rid the world of Tom Riddle and bring that sadist Dumbledore six feet under. The warnings of the amount of pain and suffering he would go through didn't even register in his mind with all of his other thoughts whirling around like a tornado. His need for vengeance was far higher than his own well-being or safety. He only had one question left.  
  
"How long will this take?" The woman's lips twitched and a full smile appeared on her face if somewhat disturbing it was still a smile.  
  
"Time is a funny thing Harry wouldn't you say? Where we are now I have slowed time so that ten years may take place here only affecting your mind while two years passes on the outside world and your body will age 2 years as well instead of the ten. When you will be allowed to return your friends will be starting their seventh year at Hogwarts. So will you take this challenge?"  
  
He'd completely forgot about Ron and Hermione during all this time but now he was a bit reluctant to leave them and Sirius. Speaking of Sirius he'd probably go nuts with worry when they found him missing. But what had to be done had to be done and he couldn't avoid this dilemma.  
  
"Count me in." Was his simple reply. He wondered if she'd give him time to say goodbye to his body now after all god knows what he'd look like later. Most likely like his mother.  
  
"Wonderful" she sang out. "You may call me Desdemona"  
  
Oh so his middle name was after his grandmother. "Can I call you Desa or Mona instead?"  
  
A frown fit her face as she considered it. "Desa will be fine but if you ever call me Mona I'll most likely feed you to a dragon." She chuckled lightly ruffling his already scruffy hair.  
  
Harry grinned. 'Perhaps this won't be so bad after all. At least I won't have to live with the Dursleys that's an upside.'  
  
**********************************END OF FLASHBACK********************************  
  
Emerald snapped back out of her reverie when she was slapped across the face hard. Wordlessly she glared at Kamian, the man who'd sliced her arms open and was now openly smirking at her. When she was dismissed she'd get him before she left for Hogwarts.  
  
Kamian was a tall broad man. Standing somewhere at 6'8 and having the biggest set of muscles next to Hulk Hogan Emerald had ever seen he was quite intimidating had she not been reading his emotions right then. One of her first lessons was to know her enemy and having an ability to read magical waves she could easily read emotions, which were projected in those waves. Right now Kamian was feeling immense fear despite the fire in his amber eyes his pupils were almost completely gone showing how much he wished himself in another part of the world.  
  
"What's the matter Kamian? Are you done yet, because I have very pressing matters to get back to." Her voice was steady and calm like the wind sweet like honey and she knew that she was charming them all into the palm of her hand. One of her recent developments. A Charmer, classically identified as a woman with the ability to charm men with her looks, voice, scent and dance. You could almost classify them as Veela but leaving out the monster tendency.  
  
She glanced down and saw that her arms had healed completely and there wasn't a mark on them. "Come on Kamian you can't honestly say you want to hurt me more do you? Be a good boy and let me go." She said in the same tone as before putting a sweet smile on her face.  
  
Kamian watched her with a new gleam in his eye and Emma vaguely wondered if she'd said the wrong thing. After all she didn't want to be raped. But surely Desa would have their heads on pikes if they dared do it.  
  
She obviously wasn't getting anywhere with them, perhaps the binding that Desa placed on her combined with the Athorian rock blocked the charming ability as well. If that was true then she was in trouble because Kamian and the others were like Vampires, they thrived to watch blood flow. 


	2. Parting Words

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For mature content and violence) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
Chapter 2: Parting Words  
  
Emerald watched as Kamian came closer to her, his pupils dilated and staring straight into her soul. He was the kind of person that made her feel like he knew all her secrets, all her faults and rotten deeds. It made her quiver but she didn't show it. Just like she was taught to she never cried out, she never showed fear and never succumbed to another.  
  
She lay still knowing he wouldn't do anything but still fighting back the bile that rose in her throat as he touched her with his rough hands. Kamian was the kind of man that held an arrogant air around him even though he was no better than the servants that scrubbed the very floors under her feet. He wasn't handsome either, or clever, or funny. He was just a sadist. She watched as the weak light in the chamber reflected off his golden hair and his crystalline eyes. If she didn't know any better she could have confused the man for a Malfoy, with his pale skin and sharp features.  
  
Kamian was tracing the Elemental marks on her body; taunting her with the knowledge that with the binding spells cast on her they were no better than tattoos. She had four of them, one on each bicep and one on each ankle. Basically the Elemental guardians, Fire, Earth, Water, and Air bestowed them upon her. Signifying that the elements had chosen her to carry their power and deemed her worthy of it. It may actually be the greatest honor that could befall a human.  
  
The one on her right arm was a ring of fire, red ringlets and lashes encircled her bicep and when activated would pulse and burn. But never hurt her, because she was their child and the elements were her guardians they were better than family. On her left was a ring of vines with beautiful green leaves encircling her bicep. Normally she would feel their silky presence but now it was nothing. On her left leg was a ring of light blue lines and waves, made to look like water encircling her ankle. It would feel cool and calming, soothing her soul and mind when needed. Then last but not least was the one on her right leg was a ring of rain drops, air could also be known as weather they were after all pretty much the same thing in magical sense.  
  
She froze when Kamian bent down and traced the fire sign with his tongue. Maybe he was serious about this. But no he couldn't be that thick, Desa may not have his head but when King Solomon found out he would. Her great- grandfather was a ruthless and heartless man to the public. The perfect Slytherin leader. That assumption was not true in all aspects though, the man had a weak spot for his family and the Slytherins were known for having male heirs. When she first met Solomon she automatically became his pride and joy, without even asking he showered her with gifts and plenty of love. He was the family she always desired and she wouldn't let the man down. In some way she could sense the old man was in a rage about his grandson, Marvolo whom killed his own daughter Liliana as he called her. He must have loved Lily as well even if they never met.  
  
Emerald didn't make a sound she just relaxed taking her mind away from what was happening, sort of like retreating into herself. A few years back she had learned that everyone has a safe valley in their minds and when worst comes to worst you can escape there to find peace and to block things out. Many people use this kind of thing as a method of meditation and often you can read into your subconscious mind. Your subconscious mind actually holds many secrets and answers that you normally wouldn't be able to answer. But hers was much stronger than a regular witch's; hers actually contacted her working mind where she could use it at her own will.  
  
Although that part of your mind can be a safe haven it can be very dangerous as well. If you're not focused enough you may even get stuck in your own mind and become no better than the shell of a person who's been kissed by a Dementor.  
  
But before she was able to fully retreat an image came to her. It was the blades that were recently bonded inside her flesh. As if floating out of her body and watching a totally different scene from what was really happening she watched herself looking up towards the ceiling then angling her wrists so that her knuckles were facing the chains keeping her down. With a small smile toward herself the blades sprang out like claws on a cat and sliced through the metal and rock shackles like sharp knives through melted butter.  
  
That was all she needed to get the idea of her situation. Her mind already knew if she didn't stop Kamian a new form of torture would form; rape. Her arms were already healed and there were no traces of them ever being punctured or abused at all. Willing the blades to pop out just like they did in her vision Emerald prepared herself for the sharp pain of them traveling through her flesh and ripping right between the knuckles of her fist. It was painful but she didn't wince, just waited for the flesh to heal around them and sprung up.  
  
She slashed the surprised Kamian across the face ferociously and freed her legs of their bonds before rushing out the door. The whole process had only taken five seconds and by the time she was a long ways down the hall and working out of the dungeons Kamian was most likely just starting to recover so she ran faster.  
  
//This is it.\\ She thought. //It's time to go back home, back to Hogwarts and back to my friends.\\ After all it was already May and it would be ten years at the end of June. She had fulfilled her part of the deal even with all the lies worked into her head. Whatever Desa had said that day years ago wasn't all truthful. She had said her fair share of fibs as well as facts. Like the time difference here in Ambrosia, she had lied about it being only ten years to the mind when the body only ages two. Although Ambrosian people stopped aging at the age of twenty years then continued when they reached one hundred. So she would essentially continue to look and feel twenty until she was ninety-nine years old. Non-the less time passes by slower on the isle and now she wasn't sixteen as promised but instead twenty-four!  
  
Who knows what else the old bat had lied about, maybe she was trying to brainwash her. It was even possible that Dumbledore wasn't guilty of all that she had accused him of. She'd have to wait to find out the truth later though, right now was the time of escape.  
  
Emerald rounded a few corners before getting into the main area of the temple, or otherwise known as the one for noble use. There she had to be careful and sneak in the shadows, sometimes hiding behind large tapestries, statues and suites of armor to keep the servants and guards from seeing her. She would have to make a clean escape that meant no one could notice her. Even Lorenz whom was her grandmother's cat. Sometimes she feared Lorenz could be related to Mrs. Norris. Both cats would mewl at her presence and give her away. How typical though! Desa was using animals to spy on her own granddaughter. It was an ultimately sad life they all led.  
  
Tip toeing across the corridor and opening the door a crack Emerald looked in to make sure none of the servants were inside. When satisfied that the room was empty she immediately snuck in. If things were going to be as easy as they are now then escape would be easy all she had to do now was change, pack and make a stop by at the palace to say goodbye to King Solomon. She couldn't well leave without talking to him, besides he might have some answers she was looking for and perhaps a mode of transportation to get to Hogwarts.  
  
Of course it would have been possible and convenient to use a portal much like the one Desdemona created to transport them from London to the temple but in order for that to work you'd need a large mirror. See portals are really gaps in time and space that one can open by pulling on the dimensions with magic. The problem is that mirrors host dimensions so you can create a portal out of thin air but in order for it to deposit you somewhere it needs a proper exit. The first time she used one as Harry, she never noticed they had stepped out of a mirror. Later on when taught the complicated form of magic she also learned that there were great risks in taking suck a portal.  
  
Portals are controlled by the Eternals, thus if they believe you aren't worthy to travel in one then the hallway you've opened will disappear and you will simply drift through time and space until the end of eternity. The dynamics were very scary to think about, especially if time and space go on forever therefore there would never be an end to it and you would simply drift.  
  
There were other aspects of opening the right portal. Each person has to create his or her own hall of space and be able to open it. It was simply impossible to try and get into another person's hall on purpose but not by accident. If you happen to pull on the wrong dimension and open god knows what space then try to use it you will be doomed in a never-ending space until the Eternals see fit to let you go.  
  
Personally Emerald thought that the Eternals were a bunch of old dodgers too grumpy to have any fun and enjoyed watching people suffer. After all it was their fault she was the Girl-who-lived because of them and a few other major purposes.  
  
Emerald opened her wardrobe and picked out the usual Amazon wear. It fit actually, considering Morgana was the last royal Amazon the Le Fey's still wore their traditional clothing. Quickly she changed into a leather halter top/bra and bikini bottoms of the same material. The outfit was all white completed by a silk skirt that went all the way down to the ankles and had slits starting from the waist band on the sides and becoming wider as they got down. It was more of a long flap rather than a skirt but it allowed her to move comfortably and didn't cause her to sweat in heat. Then putting on a pair of white leather moccasins she was almost ready to pass for royalty.  
  
Earlier that day she had outlined her eyes in wet eyeliner and put a light coat of silver eye shadow on, it was still there and un-smudged in fact. Last was her jewelry. Her crown was easy enough it was more a of a gold headband with diamonds and emerald on it that kept her hair out of her face and instead of using golden spirals to put on her biceps she used two gold snakes that Solomon had presented her with the first time they met. The snakes were loyal pets and were extremely rare and poisonous. Next was something of a gold collar that extended a bit to her chest, in Ambrosia it was called a Tiba, it looked much like the ones the Egyptians wore.  
  
Emerald laughed at herself softly while gazing into the mirror. She had no idea when she'd become so concerned about her looks really. Perhaps it was when she'd transformed to her original state. NO, that wasn't it. She became vain because of her grandmother. Desdemona wasn't lying to her when she said she'd train her to be the best, to be perfect. But the price of being perfect was part of your humanity. It is widely known that all humans have flaws, its in their nature to have them and its impossible not to.  
  
But that seed that the Eternals had planted in her gave her an advantage. They had essentially made her a demi-goddess. She was a mortal with an immortal soul, just like Voldemort. But Voldemort wasn't anywhere near perfect. He didn't have vanity, he didn't have true power, all he knew was Dark Magic and corruption.  
  
In order to become what she is now her grandmother had to literally take her soul apart and piece it back together to her liking. It was like being born again. You unlearn all your previous habits and start anew. For instance, if someone asked her which hand was her wand hand instead of saying right like it used to be she'd say 'either arm, I'm ambidextrous.' If someone asked her which position in Quittich she played she'd say 'I can play all seven with the specialty of Seeker.' And things went on like that, never stopping, never short of a special talent. Well she was tired of being perfect, she was twenty-four years old and it was time to stop playing games in Ambosia and time to get down to some real business.  
  
Emerald surveyed herself in the mirror one last time before going to pack. She stared right into her own eyes and smiled slightly trying to practice for her grand entrance back to Hogwarts. She wasn't sure if Dumbledore even knew her real identity, if he didn't then he would as soon as she arrived. She looked too much like her mother to be anyone else. Everyone used to say she looked like her father when she was still Harry Potter. Well this time is the reverse, the only thing that didn't change were her eyes, they were the same unnatural green. //Just like Prince Marvolo's and mothers eyes.\\ another thing she shared with that slimy snake. Her green eyes actually came from the Slytherin royal family. In fact Salazar had the same exact shade.  
  
Emerald ran her eyes over her frame and sighed. She didn't know if it was a curse or a gift. One thing she did know was it wasn't anywhere near Lily's shape. Lily was short like Desa and at times she looked childish in the pictures she had. But Emerald was definitely a woman. Her face looked mature with its high cheekbones and full lips. Her eyes were bright and a bit bigger than Desa's; they were more Lily's size. Her nose was straight with a slight upturn at the end. She kept her eyebrows perfectly tweezed, something that witches don't normally do. Emeralds hair was like the rest of the Le Fey lines', it was a vibrant red, darker than the Weasleys' hair and straighter as well. It fell down to her lower back almost down to her butt. She never cared for cutting it.  
  
Although her grandmother and mother were short, she was not in the slightest. Out of all her ancestors she looked the most like Morgana. A true Amazon. She was at least 5'8 now and thin, leanly muscled just like the women of the country were expected to be. Although they never met those expectations, exercise was in her opinion a dreadful thing. Yes all women wanted to be her and all men wanted her. But alas she was the 'forbidden treasure', as the courts often called her. When she'd been introduced for the first time in society her grandfather had made it clear that she was untouchable. It was a sickening display. The noble men often boasted about how they had made eye contact with her or kissed her hand upon permission while the commoners weren't allowed to look her in the face. Yes, she was beautiful and even exotic, it was rare to find a red head with a golden tan, but in her opinion these procedures were medieval and even though she went often, court was her least favorite place. In court the ladies had to wear gowns with tight corsets. She didn't even understand the use for a corset, all they did was push up her chest so that her cleavage was displayed to the world. Many times she was afraid her bust would fall out of her dress, that's how big her chest was.  
  
Yes, her body was definitely a curse. And her bust size was worse. Many times it would be stared at more than her eyes. It wasn't very comfortable the first time that happened nor the last time. To tell the truth Emerald still wasn't used to being a girl. But at least she wasn't running around like a headless chicken when Desa had changed her back.  
  
**********************************FLASHBACK********************************* *******  
  
Harry sat on the large four-poster bed in the room that Desa had left him in preparing to face the change. He was a bit uncomfortable sitting in a night gown but it was recommended considering the fact that he'd be in a deep sleep for a good five days and when he woke up he'd no longer be a he but a she. It was a scary matter really. His grandmother had gone to brew a sleeping potion that would last for the duration on the transformation. This way it would not only take effect faster but he wouldn't have to experience it. He'd be in a sort of coma.  
  
He sighed miserably thinking of what will be missed. Flopping down straight on his back and propping his head on a pillow Harry raised the neckline of the gown and looked down at himself. "In just a matter of days all of this is gonna change. Just my luck too I was finally starting to grow!" he growled out in frustration then exhaled and whispered " Goodbye guys it was nice knowing you." He said to his bits and pieces and lowered his neckline back to its earlier position.  
  
He closed his eyes breathing in even intervals. Deep and long breaths calmed his nerves often; it was his own form of meditation when his scar would act up. It wouldn't totally release him from the burning sensation but it kept him from fainting often.  
  
In mid exercise Harry heard the heavy doors to his chambers open and close. He didn't even bother to open his eyes when he heard the soft padded footsteps of his grandmother walking towards him. Maybe she would leave him alone if she thought he was asleep. As it turned out no such thing happened as she shook his shoulder and handed him a glass vile with a fizzing violet potion in it.  
  
Harry grunted and wrinkled his nose when the potions putrid smell reached his nose. For some reason potions always tasted bitter and vile, it was enough to make a person vomit up their last meal.  
  
"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked her, holding the potion uncertainly. He really didn't care if she was or wasn't there if anything he was just delaying the procedure.  
  
"Yes!" Desa shrieked in exasperation and pushed the potion towards his mouth motioning for him to swallow it. Which he did, in one big gulp before passing out right then and there. The last thing that Harry remembered seeing was her gray eyes. They were different somehow, when he first met her they were so lively and loving but now they seemed hollow and cruel.  
  
It was too late now however. What's done is done and he'd deal with it when he woke up next. The words were similar to the ones Hagrid had said and for the first time in his life Harry actually wondered if his Half-giant friend was a seer.  
  
For the next several hours Desdemona continued to apply and reapply the right charms and incantations to reverse the work her daughter had done. It would have been fairly simple if the boy were still an infant because its body would be new and not fully developed. Even though Harry's body wasn't fully developed either it was on its way and it was a lot harder to stop the process and turn it around into a completely different thing. Thus it would take at least five days to complete.  
  
Each day Desdemona would come back to check on him and each day changes were slowly taking place. The first few days his appearances changed. His hair became lighter and lighter until it reached a shade of red. His face took on a feminine quality and his body took a different more delicate shape. He was starting to look more like a female as the days passed by. And with the final days his reproductive system and internal system changed. Pheromones and hormones took on a different quality. Genes and DNA twisted and morphed into new structures.  
  
In the Bible it says that God created the world in seven whole days. But not everyone is god and it's quite an accomplishment to do what Desdemona just did. She created a whole new person in five days. Not a miracle if magic is involved but certainly something special and unique.  
  
It was very early on the sixth day that that pale eyelids shakily opened framed by long curved eyelashes and green eyes peeked out. The figure in the bed stretched its new body sleepily and sat up scratching its neck with one hand. Emerald had finally awoken.  
  
Her hand dropped from the spot on her neck that it was scratching and bumped against something on her chest. Looking down those green eyes widened with shock. "OH BLOODY HELL!!!!" she screamed, her voice more high pitched than before. She shot out of bed and ran toward a large mirror that stood by her dresser. //Merlin! I have huge jugs!\\ was her panicked thought. .  
  
"Well look at the bright side! I've always wanted to know what they felt like." //Well not on me at least but you can't have everything.\\  
  
Emerald swept her eyes over the length of her new body and sighed running a hand through her shoulder length hair. It was just like her mothers used to be. So alike. For a moment she just stared off into space getting used to the thought of her new body when she realized something. The pressure on her bladder had built up over the past few days and now she was about ready to burst. A panicked look entered her eyes and she crossed her legs tightly and bent her knees frantically looking for the bathroom.  
  
"Oh no! Where's the loo?" She hopped a few steps forward and looked around for any visible doors. "Never mind where the loo is, how do I use it?!" The though just seemed to jump into her mind. She knew that girls sat while using the bathroom but she didn't know if there was anything else to it.  
  
"DESA!!!" she hollered hoping her grandmother would hear her and help. After waiting several seconds she heard no answer. Deciding to go look herself she flung open the door across from her bed and peered in. It was a hallway with two more doors it seemed. Hopping over to the first door she saw it was a closet and slammed it shut. //Damn I need to go! Where is the bathroom!?\\  
  
The next door was a bit farther down and it turned out to be a study and across from it were two more doors. //Finally!\\ The bathroom was a large one with marble floors and a large porcelain tub. Making her way over to the toilet she hastily hiked up the gown feeling it somehow wrong to do so and sat down to relieve herself. //Thank God!\\ She slumped down slightly resting her elbow on her thigh and her chin on the palm of her hand.  
  
Blowing out a large breath to get her hair over her face she nearly jumped when her breast brushed against her arm. "I'll never get used to these. Well I should consider myself lucky, every guy wants to get into a girl's pants. While they keep trying I could get into my own." Emerald tried to laugh at her own joke but failed miserably when she remembered how she used to like Cho. She shuddered disbelievingly and thought about someone else. The first person that popped into her head was Sirius. //Now there's a thought! I wonder what Padfoot would say about this. No doubt he'd laugh his head off.\\ She grimaced. //No, I correct myself. Ron would be the one laughing Sirius would probably yell his head off. He looks rather sexy when he's mad though.\\  
  
"NO!!" she yelled out loud in horror. "My godfather is not sexy!!!!" She screamed it so loud the whole world probably heard.  
  
"I should rather hope not." Came a voice from the doorway. Emerald squeaked and pulled the front of her nightgown down when she saw Desa standing there, the corners of her of her lips twitching and threatening to smile in amusement.  
  
"OY! This is not funny Desa! I just thought of my godfather in..well you know. THAT WAY!" She answered in a huff and already turning the shade of red. "That's wrong isn't it?!"  
  
Desdemona looked considerate for a moment then chuckled. "Well you are a woman now, you desire men instead of other women. Of course the fact that you desire your godfather is slightly. well how should I put this? Disturbing? No, disturbing isn't the right word maybe different would do it or strange even. All I can say is that at least you aren't lusting after that Weasley boy that you consider your friend."  
  
"And what exactly is wrong with Ron?" She half shrieked in anger. Although she didn't find Ron appealing in any way he was still her friend, her best friend and she wouldn't let anyone defile him no matter what.  
  
At her harsh tone Desdemona raised a finely sculpted eyebrow and smirked. "He has the beginnings of a traitor my dear, and don't you forget it."  
  
If Emerald hadn't been sitting on the toilet at that moment she would have walked up and slapped her own grandmother. Sure Ron had a temper and tended to get jealous but he would never betray her! If he hadn't been in Gryffindor he'd be a Hufflepuff for his loyalty. Ron was her first friend and was like the brother she never had.  
  
"I don't know where that came from Desdemona but I don't ever want to hear that again. I may not know as much about magic as you do but I know my friends and Ron would never turn on me or his family." She answered in a cold steady voice. Green eyes burning fire into gray and dared the older woman to contradict her.  
  
"That's what your father thought as well but in the end Peter really did betray them. You can keep telling yourself that it isn't true but your best friend is not as loyal as you may think. He's Pettigrew all over again. And don't you say I'm wrong, you'll see what will happen."  
  
"Would you mind getting out?" Emerald demanded rather than asked and flushed right to the roots of her hair when she remembered her embarrassing position. For now she would just forget this conversation took place. It didn't matter what Desa said, she was lying because her best friend would never become anything akin to a Death Eater.  
  
Giving her granddaughter one more imploring look the older woman spun on her heel and exited the suite.  
  
//Foolish girl you have no idea what lies in store for you and of what you will under my careful eye become.\\ Desdemona smirked and pushed one of the servant girls scrubbing the floors too slow to get out of her way with her foot. The girl gave a muffled cry but picked herself back up and resumed work.  
  
The older woman smiled cruelly showing off sharp incisors and continued on her way down the hall.  
  
*******************************END OF FLASHBACK***********************************  
  
Yes she had changed much, very much. But one thing that would never leave her was her scar. That hideous mark that she bore. Proclaiming her The-Girl- That-Lived and as the number one person on Volemort's hit list. She didn't have fringes to cover it and since the curse scar itself is so full of magic it could not be covered with glamours or illusions she had to resort to other means. She used makeup to cover it then reinforced it with magic. That way the makeup wouldn't come off and her scar would stay covered. It wasn't a very hard procedure but it becomes tiring to repeat every single day as the reinforcing charms on the cover up only lasted 24 hours or so.  
  
Nodding her approval she went about packing. Normally Emerald didn't use magic for her everyday needs. Like in the old times she followed the tradition of respecting it. Magic was considered a gift from the gods and wouldn't be taken for granted back in the time of Morgana. It would only be used if necessary and cherished beyond riches. The courts would even hold tournaments back then, muggle style combat between the nobles and royals. Mothers would fight daughters, fathers would fight sons and brothers would fight each other. The tournament was established to amuse the deities and then the loser of each match would be held as a sacrifice to them.  
  
The tournaments were primary and disgusting at that time but the hideousness of the methods would be overshadowed by the beauty of the competitors. After all the gods did deserve only beautiful things and people would come from even Atlantis to watch the shows. Now those competitions were only held every century and sacrifices never offered. The same gruesome techniques would never be lost of course.  
  
Ignoring the rule Emerald used magic to throw everything she owned into several large trunks then shrunk them to the size of her palm before putting them in a leather pouch that she slung over her shoulder.  
  
Once that was done Emerald went in search of her wand. The long piece of wood was nearly discarded since she had arrived in Ambrosia and it was a rare site to see her using it. And if you did catch her using it then you'd be thoroughly surprised, at least any Ambrosian born would. Since it is necessary for a person to have a high magical potential in Ambrosia wands were not sorely needed.  
  
In all essence a wand is used to not only boost your magic using the core but to center and channel it using the wood. But if you are trained enough a wand becomes a petty inconvenience and is often left somewhere under a pillow. In this case Emerald would need hers. Not only did it have the same core as Voldemort's and would ultimately help her defeat him it wouldn't cause people to fear her as much once she was in the wizarding world.  
  
In the Wizarding world wandless magic was never seen by any average wizard or witch. Of course the occasional warlock would be able to do a simple unlocking spell with his wand nothing more could be done. And it would be more than likely that if she showed up in a flair using wandless magic it would have the Aurors on her in no time and Fudge would be on her ass probably followed by Dementors to administer a Kiss. People feared the unknown and powerful, that is how they lose allies and fall to havoc.  
  
The wand turned out to be inside one of the drawers of her vanity and with a simple twirl of her fingers it spun around and lengthened into a staff with a round crystal on top. The crystal was very much like a wand core except its magical potential was much higher and it itself had a core. Several complex spells secured that upon a few gentle twirls her wand would become a staff worthy enough to use in combat. When it changed then the core changed slightly as well. Once were there was a Phoenix feather the crystal was made of one of her hairs and the feather melded together. The core was so fine Ollivander himself would faint with excitement over it.  
  
The hair of a Charmer, which she was, was very valuable and rare. Just like Parseltongues they were rare. Very much like Veelas Charmers were both extremely beautiful, hypnotizing, and dangerous. Emerald often hated to admit to herself but now that she was what she was, she was a monster. Veela when threatened turned into bird like creatures but Charmers when threatened grew fangs very much like Vampires. Although they were not endangered by crosses, sunlight, garlic, and such they did have other features. One of the reasons why her top was always a halter top was because it left her shoulder blades bare. That itself was significant, when threatened she could grow large wings with pitch-black feathers. Her wingspan would total up to nearly 8 feet. It was no wonder why she flew well on a broom, her natural instincts called her to the skies and upon transformation her cat like eyes would scavenge the land searching miles ahead, it was also no wonder she was a Seeker.  
  
Like Werewolves, once a month her incisors would grow and her eyes would change to those of a cats, her hearing would increase as well as her sense of smell. But only on a new moon, not a full one. The same things happened to Desdemona. It always saddened her to look in the mirror on such days, to see a monster nobody could possibly love. Her friends used to love her but they only knew her as Harry Potter who was now currently missing from the world for two years.  
  
Shaking her head of depressing thoughts Emerald waved her hand and pulled on the dimensions with her magic trying to open the right portal. In front of her the air started to mist and shimmer gold before becoming a solid but rippling passage. She stepped through into her own special hall and walked past several doors with plaques to the fourth one which read, "Slytherin Palace, Emeralds suite" she opened it and stepped through a large mirror with silver borders into a green furbished room. Her suite in the palace was much bigger than the one in Morgana's temple but no less grander. Every nook and cranny was exaggerated with gold, silver, and magnificent carvings.  
  
Her intent was not to look around the room but rather to find King Solomon and have a little talk with the man before her departure.  
  
As suspected the hallways were empty of any servants or residents of the palace and Emerald rushed through them turning corners and jogging up staircases. When she finally reached the fourth floor Emerald kept track of the turns she took and finally arrived at her destination. Her 'papa' as she often called him spent most of his time in a large study filled with books, maps and idol entertainment, standing in front of a large set of mahogany doors she looked them over a bit nervously trying to salvage her confidence. Normally she wouldn't have anything to worry about but Emerald didn't know her papa's view of her situation. And she didn't even want to get on the wrong side of him.  
  
The polished and waxed wood swam in her vision as the carvings of snakes and smoke made a strange illusion after a while of staring straight at the doors. Placing both palms onto the surface she whispered the password and cracked a smile at it. 'Emmy' turned out to be the password this week. Her papa's nickname for her, Emmy inspired the shortened version of her name Emma to be used among her cousins in the other kingdoms. Once she had thought that the Dursleys were the only blood relatives she had left but when Desdemona said that the Le Fey's married into all four kingdoms she wasn't kidding either. Soon after being introduced in the courts Emma had found out that she indeed had a rather large family.  
  
King Solomon sat in his large cushioned armchair by the fire holding a glass of Brandy in his right hand and a quill in the other. Currently he had a notepad situated on his thigh and several scribbles on it. His great great-granddaughters birthday would be up in a couple of months but preparations would have to be made ahead of time to get the east ballroom perfect for the occasion. It was a risk taking such measures, her ten years were nearly up and by the way she talked about her home in the wizarding world gave him little to no doubt her departure would be quick to follow the deadline.  
  
He sighed wearily and sipped his Brandy, letting the liquid warm his throat and relax his mind. Immediately tensing up when the alarm to the study doors went off he stood ready to send an icy glare to anyone who was disturbing him.  
  
Upon stepping into the room Emma was met by a pair of glaring hazel eyes, which softened immensely when recognizing her. Cracking a smile she strode over and enveloped him in a hug which her returned.  
  
"Always so quick to throw daggers with your eyes eh, papa?" she mused to him when she stepped back.  
  
"Well I wasn't planning on being disturbed. What gives me the pleasure of your presence today my little Emmy?" he asked his eyes shining with complete adoration. Not many people have seen this side of King Solomon, not even his own daughter had.  
  
"I'm afraid the time to leave has finally come. I must leave immediately and wished to say farewell before going. I've already been here too long papa, my friends need me."  
  
This is what he'd been fearing for quite some time. Taking a few calming breathes Solomon sat back down with the anguish of losing yet another on of his heirs. First his daughter left, then his grandson, he never once met his great-granddaughter Liliana, but now the girl that had brought some joy into his life was going as well to fight her own grandfather non-the-less.  
  
"You are leaving to go fight for the light side, to get the revenge you've thrived for since you could remember?" he asked her staring into the fire.  
  
"Nye papa, you know me better than that this isn't about revenge. This is about saving innocent people. Don't you see Marvolo is nearly unstoppable he's become like Morgana.except his morals are extremely twisted and his plans are more than idiotic. He doesn't even deserve the title of the Dark Lord or to be feared! Your Prince Marvolo is nothing more than a copy cat with amateur tactics. Yes I admit that I want a little revenge but it's not about that completely I'm trying to stop the cycle. I don't want anyone to suffer like I did. I'm the only one who can stop him..Desdemona said so herself." She replied vehemently and shook her finger at him warning him to cease his argument while they were ahead.  
  
"Eyi, you have a good heart but I believe there is a little more to it than that. You mentioned your friends to me before. What of them? How are you going to tell them of yourself or even start with your plans child? You do realize that now that you are fully trained in a higher degree of magic you will only be permitted to stay outside of Ambrosia for a limited time before the Coucil of Magi steps in. You know they are afraid of the Le Fey women. They will fear you mental stability there, after all the land there will not suck on your powers and with that magical overload it can become stressful."  
  
Wide eyed she perched herself on the coffee table in front of him and fiddled with a lock of her hair. "Nobody has mentioned I'd have a limited time. Is there anything I can do to change it and if not how long can I stay?"  
  
"Three months" he answered, "Unless you bind yourself to a beloved of your choice, that way your energy pools will be combined and the strain will be shared."  
  
Looking him right in the eye she sat up straighter and that glint of determination she often got shone brightly. "Then I'll find a proper soul mate and bind myself." She told him simply making him chuckle and pat her hand with his much larger one.  
  
"It is not that easy, you cannot chose your soul mate my little Emmy, he is already chosen for you. The problem is finding the right person. And I suggest you start with the closest people to you I have a feeling you shall find each other. As for your friends and telling them, maybe you should delay that and go incognito?"  
  
"How would I be able to lie to them for so long. It's been ten years papa, I miss them and I don't think I'd last to long without at least telling Sirius." She whined. Her situation was becoming more devastating with the minute. Three months wouldn't be enough time to find the ideal soul mate! And hiding her true identity from her friends was worse. Maybe she would go mad by then, at least she wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort because the Coucil of Magi would grill her if they gathered enough force.  
  
"Ah yes your godfather. He cares for you does he not?" The old man asked with a hint of amusement.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow and giving her papa a curious expression she sent a sort of 'Duh!' answer just with her stance. "Of course he cares for me, the reason he escaped Azkaban was to save my life." //He came to save Harry Potter not Emerald Le Fey. He doesn't even know about me though.\\ Another obstacle to work around.  
  
As if reading her thoughts the older man put a comforting hand on her shoulder and was relieved to find that through her frustration she didn't use the elements and heated her skin. It has happened a few times before that he burned the skin off his hand. Even if fire didn't harm her it did harm others.  
  
"If he truly loved you Emma, then he wouldn't care what your name or gender, you are still very much the same person. Still the child of Liliana Potter and don't you forget it."  
  
That wasn't the first time Emma noticed King Solomon never mentioned her fathers name. Throughout the whole time she knew him he'd always refer to her as Liliana's daughter but never James'. Why was that? Did her papa still hold a grudge to the Gryffindors?  
  
"The daughter of James and Lily Potter." She corrected him. "You forgot to mention my father."  
  
"That is of no consequence." He replied blankly staring ahead as if it made no difference in the world whom her biological father was.  
  
"Oh but it does have consequence! The reason I am who I am is partially because he was my father."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Solomon boomed while keeping his face completely taut and devoid of emotion. The king had never once raised his voice to her in anger and this was a first. It scared her somewhat, she didn't even know the reason for his little outburst. IT was most likely due to the fact that she'd worn out her welcome. Or maybe even her father was a touchy subject; perhaps Solomon felt James Potter hadn't done enough to protect Lily and her.  
  
"I'll leave then, I can see you can't talk like a normal human being today." She began to get up off the edge of the table when a muffled "Wait" came from the man across her.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell but I have my reasons." He whispered this time signaling that subject was closed and she nodded her understanding.  
  
"Fine, what about Dumbledore? Surely he will know who I am the moment I step onto the threshold of the school." Yet another obstacle that she would have to be wearier about. Dumbledore was a smart man. Maybe a few sandwiches short of a picnic but no less brilliant.  
  
Rubbing his temples slowly with the pads of his fingers the old man let out a frustrated noise and slumped into the chair he was situated in. Dumbledore was never his favorite person of favorite subject for discussion but then again not many people were. But he realized for the sake of peace and his great great-granddaughters life he would talk.  
  
"Now I'm only saying this once and you had better listen to me understand?" Emma nodded curiously and waited for him to go on so much like Desa had.  
  
"Dumbledore neither is or ever will be my favorite person." He paused gathering the right words for what he wanted to tell her. "I don't know what Desdemona told you but I have a fairly good idea. I strongly urge you not to believe a single word she says about people. Your grandmother is slightly deranged Emma, she believes in the ways of Morgana just as Marvolo believes in Salazar Slytherin. Since the Council of Magi will not grant her free reign with her powers Desdemona was ready to make you into her little pawn. Part of her plans was to get rid of Albus Dumbledore." Resting his parched throat for a minute the older man let his granddaughter get the full meaning of the situation before continuing.  
  
"Desdemona is highly biased but even I must admit that some of the things she says are true to an extent." He stretched out and repeated the word 'extent' for good measure to show just how much false hood had breached her head.  
  
"Dumbledore did everything in his power to keep you safe, and considering who you are or were it wasn't easy. Yes, he did plant clues and set you up but that couldn't be stopped. Your destiny was already written in the stars and all those things had to be done. He kept you alive long enough to get you here. Now I know that you don't believe in Divination, neither do I however there are certain truths to it and everything that was found on your particular destiny has come true in one aspect or another it fits perfectly."  
  
"I feel like my brain is being molded over and over again with what people tell me papa, there are so many lies that I just can't seem to believe one anymore. I can't take these lies and hidden truths anymore I want everything out in the open. Why does all this have to happen to me? I mean look at me I'm a monster I'm no better off than a werewolf!"  
  
The cat like creature that made up the inside of a charmer was stirring again. Tonight was after all the new moon and her pupils already turned into slits, her canines grew sharper and her senses became much more sensitive. If thoroughly threatened she would transform into a feline. It depended on the situation to which cat form she would transform into. The transformation was almost like animagi, it only took a mere second to switch but it was as painful as sin. Her bones would break and regrow within fractions of a second not even giving her enough time to react. The only upside was that she had several forms to chose from and she had avid control over each one unlike the werewolf which upon transforming on a full moon completely loses all its human senses.  
  
It was widely known that a werewolves only true enemy was a charmer on the full moon.  
  
She might just yet have a bit of a problem with Remus Lupin at that time of the month.  
  
King Solomon saw the true despair in his grandchild's voice and felt more than enough pity for her. She was after all a child when all of this started. She had survived so much and seen so many horrifying things that they often haunted her dreams.  
  
"Brave child, cunning child, beautiful child, don't give up hope yet you may just find happiness with someone soon. For now I shall pray to the Eternals for you, they shall watch as will I but I'm afraid that this adventure you must do without my help." He told her softly.  
  
"Then you are dismissing me papa?" she asked with a slight quiver in her voice. There were so many problems and she was expected to solve them all.  
  
"Not yet. You must be prepared before you go. I assume you have brought your battle uniform and weapons?" he asked wanting to make sure she'd be well prepared just in case.  
  
"Yes I packed everything and shrunk it but I think I need one last thing before I go." She paused and whatever he was expecting it was not this. "I need to cut my hair it's too long and it's a hazard."  
  
There have been too many times when Kamian had tugged painfully on her long red locks, when Desdemona had yanked on them while they practiced combat, and when they got tangled or stuck somehow.  
  
Rubbing his chin he shrugged and went to a stack of books in the far corner of the room. The book that he picked out was his late wife's. She had been a pretty blonde in her youth and only passed just that past year. No matter how much he loved the woman though she was always a tad vain and he would often find her hovering over that book using different spells to change her hair cut and style.  
  
Handing the book over to his granddaughter he smiled, "This will help, pick out a style and do the rest. It was Queen Adelyne's. Keep it. I'm going to leave you for now in the mean time suit up and meet me in the library when you're done we shall arrange transportation for you."  
  
With that the old man left Emma to he own musings as she carefully looked over the many styles in the book handed to her and finally settled on one. It wasn't such a short cut nor was it long. Her hair now barely came to the middle of her neck and had fine layers giving it a windblown look. She decided it suited her quite well; it wouldn't get in her way any longer. Now for the next part of her plan was her uniform. Carefully and quickly she enlarged several of her shrunken trunks and took out all the needed materials.  
  
Her uniform while comfortable and safe against many forms of attacks on her and was also somewhat muggle-like. Emma found a long time ago that magic wasn't always as quick and effective as muggle weapons and methods. While magic was made to strike out on person at a time and gave the person a fair shot of warding off the spell or dodging it, muggle weapons such as guns and throwing stars were much quicker and gave almost no warning of their attack.  
  
So now she stood in a black leather unisuit that was more like a second skin than anything else. She pulled the zipper starting from her belt to her neck to just above her chest for it to be more comfortable and looked in the nearby mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.  
  
Sure enough everything was fine. Almost every patch of her skin was covered except her face, fingertips and shoulder blades. Her knee-high boots were made of strong dragon hide leather and sheathed two daggers in their guards. Her forearm guards hosted smaller dagger and one of them hid her wand. She had a belt with a pitch-black buckle and a platinum lightening bolt mark on it showing off her magical signature. The belt also sported several throwing stars and four more daggers, two of which expanded into twin Japanese blades that were light but extremely sharp, impenetrable almost. Then there were a pair of gloves that only exposed her fingertips and now had three slits between the knuckles to make way for her metal claws. The last parts of her uniform were the two guns that were holstered around each of her thighs.  
  
It finally looked like she was ready for whatever came next. This time she wouldn't be taking Hagrid's advice on crossing the bridge when she reached it but instead she'd prepare ahead of time to insure success.  
  
Her grandfather had been waiting in the library of the third floor for the past half hour when she came striding in. Her uniform new and intimidating and the rest of her belongings were shrunk even smaller to fit in a pouch that was attached to her belt.  
  
"You are ready then?" he asked her wishing in every part of his mind that this girl that was like his own daughter to him wasn't leaving. The pain of it was like his own daughter Clarissa leaving with her unborn child.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready but I haven't gotten a mirror located on the other side that I can exit out of."  
  
Waving his hand dismissively as if assuring her it wasn't an important matter he spoke, "Done already. But I have a few things I want to bestow upon you as going away presents." He smiled at the blush that she sported when being given gifts. Nearly ten years of gifts and riches and the girl was still as modest and selfless as the day he first met her.  
  
"You didn't have to get me a thing I assure you papa." Saying it was still a bit different from what she was feeling. Of course she did not need gifts but now that they were mentioned she couldn't help but wonder what they were.  
  
"This," he said holding up a small golden key "is a key to an account in Gringotts, it was Salazar's when he lived in the wizarding world and it will get you anything you need. It's a rather good thing I didn't bestow it upon Marvolo."  
  
After she took the key Solomon took out a medium sized wooden chest that upon opening it had fluffy velvet cushioning. Inside lying on the crimson velvet was an egg. It was a large gold egg with bright red spots upon its surface and looked to be very valuable.  
  
She'd seen those in books many times but to have one was beyond rare. It was the egg of a phoenix. Her mouth still dropped open in a state of awe and her eyes staring mistily at it Solomon decided to say something to break the silence.  
  
"As you know phoenix's, dragon's, and pegasus' are the only animals that can travel in and out of Ambrosia and I wanted you to have some way of writing letter to your family here. It was actually going to be your birthday present I was prolonging the hatching until then."  
  
"Thank you so much!" she cried flinging her arms around him and hugging him until she was afraid the man might break from the strain.  
  
Carefully taking the box she closed and shrunk it to place it with her other belongings.  
  
This was pretty much it then. Their parting. It was saddening to think that she may never see her 'papa' again. Nobody knew if she would survive her encounter with Voldemort.  
  
Taking her right hand in his left Solomon waved his own right hand in the air a few times opening a similar portal to her own. He'd keyed a large mirror in Dumbledore's office to his hall while she was getting ready. Stepping in he kept a firm grip on her hand and led her through to a door with a plaque saying "Hogwarts: Headmaster's office".  
  
Before opening the red door he spoke briefly to his 'Emmy'. "Make sure to be cautious." He paused and out of the corner of his eye saw her nod. "Take care of your friends and that godfather of yours and above all stay alive and come back in one piece for a visit when all of this is over with I would very much like to meet your chosen soul mate."  
  
Goodbyes were always hard for him and he always managed to sound so aloof. So moving quickly he opened the door and gave her a gentle push through from which she automatically took a bigger step right through the selected mirror to keep from tripping and within seconds the portal closed back up with a flash.  
  
Emerald brushed herself off and looked up to meet the gazes of three surprised people. It seemed that Dumbledore was not alone in his office and each one of them looked as if they had seen the Dark Lord. She herself was quite surprised to have a tall dark haired man leap up with a shout and envelope her into a hug shouting, "Oh Merlin! Lily is that you? Where's James is he with you?! This is impossible we thought you were dead! Where were you? How did you get here?!"  
  
Currently having the breathe out of her smothered all she could manage was "Sirius let go I can't breathe with you squishing me!" 


	3. Goodnight Kisses

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For mature content and violence) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
Chapter 3: Goodnight Kisses  
  
Currently having the breathe out of her smothered all she could manage was "Sirius let go I can't breathe with you squishing me!"  
  
But Sirius was unable to let go. His grip on her loosened somewhat but his ranting never stopped. "I can't Lil's its really you and I can't let you go, I'm afraid that when I do then you'll disappear."  
  
The man had reduced himself to sobbing in her hair and stroking her back to feel the warm, live, flesh there. She may have fooled her godfather but the other occupants of the room were not as easily swayed. Remus she saw was currently sniffing the air, nostrils flaring trying to get her scent and crinkling his nose. He could no doubt smell the feline in her. While Dumbledore's blue gaze bore into her already changing cat-like eyes.  
  
"God Lily I've missed you so much! I'm sorry I failed you; I let Peter be your secret keeper. I'm sorry I failed to be a good godfather. We can't find Harry Lils, I'm sorry I tried looking. I looked everywhere but he just vanished! Forgive me!"  
  
The dark haired man didn't look much better off from the last time she'd seen him. Although he was no longer as thin his face was exhausted and his eyes had a haunted quality to them while he kept ranting apologies over and over again until she pried him partially off of her only to have him slide to his knees and hug her legs begging for forgiveness and pleading for her to tell him that James and Harry were both alive.  
  
Loosening his hold on her legs she too slid down to his level and held the side of his head with her hands and brushed the stray tears leaking down his face with her thumbs. She was afraid to speak with him in this condition. The danger of driving him over the brink was high and she had to be very careful right now.  
  
"I..." she began but faltered, if she told him she wasn't Lily then it would shatter him but if she lied then he'd be worse off when he figured the truth out. "Sirius." she whispered. "Sirius I'm afraid it is I that has to ask your forgiveness." pause, he stopped yelling and crying for a moment and listened like a small child would his mother, "I'm sorry for leaving two years ago but I had to find out the truth and I did." he was clearly confused now and cut her off.  
  
"What? We thought you died nearly sixteen years ago?" By now Dumbledore would have caught on because she met his knowing gaze and a soft smile graced his expression among the many wrinkles.  
  
She looked toward Remus who was curious by now; he no doubt didn't know her family history. Remus just like Sirius also wasn't by any means healthy looking. He was thinner and somewhat looked frail with his patched robes and dark circles under his eyes. He just sat there staring at her, probably in shock or denial. Denial was most likely it since people just don't go popping back to life from the dead and traveling through mirrors.  
  
Focusing on her godfather again she looked him straight in the eye, he must have been too excited before to notice her eyes but now he gasped and stared at them. "What happened to your eyes?"  
  
Swallowing a lump in her throat she figured it was time to face the music. "I'm sorry Padfoot but I'm not Lily.." She blinked back her own tears looking at his disappointed expression and then continued with him still latched onto her not quite believing yet. Shaking his head frantically like a frightened lamb amongst many wolves he clutched tighter to her, "What do you mean your not Lily, of course you are I see you. Its you its really you!"  
  
Ignoring what he just said she continued hastily, she didn't want to stall their rejection of her. She couldn't just slow the pace and answer their questions; instead she mumbled a short summary explaining she was who she was.  
  
"I'm sorry I left without warning and without writing, but I'm back now and I was hoping you'd forgive me. You see Sirius Lily was never a muggle-born she was adopted into the Evans family. Her maiden name was Le Fey, descending from Morgana herself. She had to somehow hide my identity when I was born so she did what she had to. My grandmother found me that day that I was supposed to go to the Dursley's and she turned me back to what I should have been.."  
  
She could see it was dawning on both Dumbledore and Remus and a torrent of tears was falling down her face. Sirius looked confused, he truly didn't want to believe she wasn't his late best friend's wife. //What if he's mad at me for everything? What if he won't accept who I am now?\\ Ran through her head millions of times before she croaked in a nearly hoarse voice.  
  
"I'm Emerald Desdemona Le Fey by birth right, Sirius and nothing can change that. I'm Sorry."  
  
The silence in the room seemed so thick that you could slice through it with a knife and come up with chunks in your hands. Nobody seemed to move but instead watched her incredulously, processing everything she'd just told them and making sense of it.  
  
It was then that Emma felt like plummeting into an abyss. Her godfathers face was so laden with confusion and sadness that it caused to her more pain than Kamian ever did. //What if they hate me for this? What if they hate me for not being Harry Potter but Emerald Le Fey? The same person but just a bit of a different personality combined with a new body. Will Sirius still love me or shun me instead?\\  
  
"Sirius?" she whispered to him trying to get the blank look on his face and a few words to come out of his mouth. She'd rather he shunned her now rather than make her wait in suspense. A few fearful tears cascaded down her face as she looked at him. Her tears seemed to be his breaking point and he snapped back into focus opening and closing his mouth giving the impression of a goldfish.  
  
But Dumbledore obviously needed answers and he asked. "Great Merlin..it's you." He whispered, his voice weathered and aged making him sound all his 153 years. She nodded acknowledging his suspicions.  
  
"We've been searching for you ever since you disappeared, we nearly lost hope." He told her. Her lips quivered when hearing his words. They cared enough to search for her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologized again. "They wouldn't let me write. I wanted to I really did but I wasn't permitted. I even tried sneaking a letter but I was caught, they did things after that." she left her answer hanging in the air, that particular experience was not fun. The Ambrosians were very strict people and once you are forbidden something then you generally don't want to disobey or you pay the consequences.  
  
"Who is 'they' child?" he encouraged her to go on.  
  
"The Council Of Magi, they didn't want me to communicate with anyone on the other side, for security measures. I was always trying to break rules here at Hogwarts and I barely received a slap on the wrist. They don't care who you are in Ambrosia; you serve the same sentence for violating their codes. I never learned my lesson though, I kept trying and they kept catching me." she let her words trail again insinuating what had happened. You didn't have to be a genius to figure it out.  
  
"Harry?" her godfather whispered and looked at her finally, took the sight of her in. She nodded but corrected him on the name.  
  
"You can call me Emma if you want or anything close for that matter." She chuckled slightly despite her quivering voice and watering eyes and let him hug her once more just as fiercely. From across the room Remus spoke more to himself as if storing information away, "What was the sentence?"  
  
"Nothing pleasant I assure you." She said calmly but firmly asking him to let the subject go. She didn't need those memories to spoil her mood now.  
  
He apparently received the message but Sirius did not, "It can't have been worse than Azkaban, please tell me they didn't hurt you." He begged her already knowing the answer.  
  
"I'd tell you but I'd be lying. There are things worse than Azkaban.there's torture Padfoot, torture gets you both mentally and physically, but in my current situation I was accustomed to some pain. It was almost numb."  
  
" It's because you're a charmer isn't it? You're used to pain, just like a werewolf would be." Remus whispered.  
  
"You can smell it then? I knew you'd be able to, I hope that won't get in the way. The feline attributes only come out by themselves on the new moon so the rest of the month I won't be as unpleasant." She half smiled sadly and rubbed her wet face into her godfathers shoulder.  
  
Sirius was still latched onto her desperately; more of his salty tears running down onto her chest. He rocked back and forth on his knees with her almost chanting, "You're alive" over and over again and every once in a while pausing to kiss her forehead just to show how much he loved her. "And you're safe. I promise nothing will harm you again. I promise." He continued, speaking softly to her soothing her nerves and making her melt into his embrace.  
  
It was generally heart warming to get that kind of affection and inside of her she could feel a sort of hum. It was pleasant but after a few silent minutes of Sirius' chanting her knees were starting to hurt from the stone floor. But she couldn't complain, even if Sirius was hugging the life out of her she wouldn't ask him to let go. She missed him so much and it was such a relief to be accepted back that all the little pains and aches were numbed.  
  
Nimbly getting out of the chair that he was sitting in Remus walked closer to the tow on the floor. Even if he didn't see Harry in some aspect he could smell him in her. Since she was a female her scent would be slightly different from before but that unique fragrance that simply was Harry filled the area around the woman.  
  
Through blurry and tear soaked eyes Emerald could make out the Remus' figure approaching them both and stopping right in front of Sirius' back. He'd been her favorite professor and if it wasn't for him teaching her the patronus she'd be worse than dead.  
  
Holding out her gloved hand towards him she waited until he grasped it in his own and knelt down before pulling him into their hug. Now unlike her and Sirius, Remus was never one to cry heavily and instead let soft sniffles out. Both men had their heads on either of her shoulder and she had hers on theirs. Nobody really noticed the Headmaster smile faintly and leave the room for the three occupants to catch up. He'd have questions for her later, for now though a very irritable Severus Snape would be expecting a visit from him on their no longer missing person. The potions master would be indeed both saddened and delighted to have her back.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" Sirius' soft voice came from his position next to her. In the few minutes since they had gotten up off the floor all three of them settled down on the large over stuffed divan in Dumbledore's office with Emerald in the middle and both men gripping her hands, afraid she'd just vanish.  
  
It had been almost a miracle that they had believed her. Some part of her mind had insisted they would have at least asked for proof of her identity, but not once had they done so.  
  
"With my family in Ambrosia. You have to understand that I had to leave, there was no other choice in the matter." She spoke voicing the statement she'd been trying to make herself believe for so long. Did she really have no choice? Or did she? Everything could have been different if the Dursley's had taken her to Private Drive that day.  
  
"NO! That's the point Harry you didn't have to! You didn't have to set yourself up to torture, we would have kept you safe." the darker haired man rasped and she had once again had to remind him that that wasn't her name anymore. No matter how much she told him he could let go.  
  
"YES I DID! Voldemort came back for Merlin's sake and I barely escaped with my life! You can't expect me to hide forever and if he got a hold of me he'd not only torture me but he wouldn't be as careful to keep me alive and flawless as the people who did it to me. The Eternals were watching my hide trying to keep me alive until the age of fifteen after that I would have been expected to defeat him myself. Everyone expected me to get rid of him somehow when even a full-grown wizard couldn't speak his name! I was only fourteen; I was still learning how to transfigure a desk into a pig. What was I supposed to do, throw a jelly legs hex at him or better yet tickle the Dark Lord to death and rid of his Death Eaters by shining a Lumos spell in their eyes!"  
  
Exhaling and inhaling after telling him off she slouched and ran a hand through her hair. Emerald had probably never been so frustrated in her life before but the weight of her magic was starting to set it. Without the magic of the land sucking some away she was being overloaded and now she fully comprehended why Ambrosians can go mad here. In the ten years she'd been away her temper was always kept in check, even in the midst of Kamian and his fellow henchmen.  
  
Dumfounded Sirius and Remus both stared at her until the latter spoke. "And now that you're back what you plan to do? What was so special about Ambrosia? You're still only sixteen, seventeen in July. There's still nothing you can do. You haven't even finished school." Her godfather then nodded his agreement making her want to yank at her hair. Those two were being impossible! It had been a long time since she'd been in contact with ignorant people. Not that they were exceedingly ignorant they just didn't possess any knowledge of her heritage or of her country.  
  
"Remus." she said softly, pitying them both for what they were going to find out. "Sirius. Ambrosia is the only part of Atlantis that didn't sink. It is where the four founders were from. I have family amongst royalty. You may not like this but Ambrosia is almost like another dimension but not quite, time there passes differently from here. If I had stayed I would have been sixteen years old as of now but there ten years passes by for every two here. I'm twenty-four, I'll be twenty-five in July. You can believe it or not but the reason I went was so I can train, I finished my education and I know what I'm up against."  
  
"Twenty-four."her godfather breathed and his face dulled over once more in disbelief. Shaking his head he put his face in his hands and rocked back and forth. For a moment there she almost thought he was having a break down.  
  
"I've missed so much.."he said again. "I've been a horrible godfather; I was supposed to be there! I wasn't there before you went to Hogwarts and only a year after. Now you tell me I've missed ten more years of your life!" his voice got higher as he spoke incredulously.  
  
"You weren't a horrible godfather Siri. You couldn't help not being there and when you were there you brought me great joy and hope. Did you know that? And now that I'm back I'll stay until you get sick of my guts. Despite what you think my parents would have been proud of you for being as strong as you are. You lived through the unimaginable. Escaped the inescapable. Saved my life and despite being ridiculed and hated by the light side you still fight for them instead of turning in the dark. So don't you tell me you've been a horrible godfather Sirius Black, I don't want to hear any of it."  
  
Her little speech must have reassured him some because slowly he lifted his head and gave her a brilliant smile that could rival hers on Christmas. "Really? Because I'm never going to get sick of you. In fact I'm never letting you out of my sight." he asked. And it took her a whole lot of self- control to keep from laughing at his childishness. "Well you're going to have to let me out of your sight sometimes I can't have you watching me change or shower!" she said laughing as he turned bright red.  
  
Beside her Remus was grinning like a Chestchire cat as well. "So now you're what only twelve years younger than us? Jeez Emm, you're getting old!" he joked earning a playful slap on the arm. Yes he was right she was getting older, and the years away from them both gave them little to no information about what she was like now.  
  
That suddenly reminded her, she'd prepared souvenirs a while before she left and they were still in one of her trunks.  
  
"That reminds me, I have something for the both of you, call it tokens of somewhat from back in Ambrosia. Well I made both of them but I think you'll like them." She smiled happily at their curious faces.  
  
"You know you didn't have to get up anything." Was Remus' answer as he blushed. The lyncanthrope probably wasn't to use to getting many gifts.  
  
"Nonsense!" she yelled over her shoulder already elbow deep in one of the trunks she engorged.  
  
She rummaged in it for several minutes before she found Moony's gift. The two men watched curiously as she pulled out a role of parchment and a vile of dark orange liquid.  
  
Since her studies were quite exhausting and there was nothing much to do between them Emerald often took on projects. The subjects that she learned were different in variety and all very useful. She found herself doing things she'd never expected possible before and one of them was to create a potion, more specifically an advanced Wolfsbane. The potion that she made was a mix of Wolfsbane and a transfiguration potion that took her nearly four years to complete due to its complexity.  
  
Stopping right in front of her old DADA Professor Emma handed him the parchment that he unrolled and skimmed over. Reading every line carefully from the description of the potion to the notes and finally the finished list of ingredients and instructions his eyes widened drastically.  
  
" A-A-And t-this has been tested already?" He stuttered, excitement and hope rising to its peak.  
  
"Yes it has, I know another man, also a lyncanthrope and he offered to test the potion once I insured him that it was most likely safe and I'd gone over everything more than two hundred times. It's effective. You see the creator of the Wolfsbane was only looking out for the safety of others while this potion mainly focuses on not only letting you keep your mind but the transformation will be instant and painless much like an animagi transformation. The one that I have in this vile is keyed generally to your system. You must realize the Council of Magi has information on everyone and it wasn't hard finding your statistics and making it especially to fit your rare blood type."  
  
While both of the older men's mouths were hanging wide open she gingerly handed the vile to the lighter haired man and watched him gape at it for a few minutes before whispering "Thank you so much.you have no idea what this means to me."  
  
"It wasn't much of a problem really, I'm happy to help out a friend who also happened to be my favorite Professor, after all I considered you as a sort of second father figure." She let him embrace her and then stepped back to find her godfathers gift.  
  
"Now for Siri's gift. I put it in here somewhere." In her hurry to pack she stuffed everything she could into her trunks hazardously and was now left to look through the whole mess at one point she was trying to yank something out from a pile of clothing and one of her bra's flew out and landed on Sirius' head at which point they both turned bright red and he discretely handed it back to her while Remus snickered to himself.  
  
Some time after she had created the 'Lupine Potion' in Ambrosia she started on something else that she remembered her godfather had desperately needed. Ever since escaping Azkaban he never had gotten his own wand back so there started a new project.  
  
In Ambrosia there was a special tree only native to the land. It could not be damaged physically or magically. Basically the only way to reach it was if you had the Earth Element. Once five years ago she went in search of one and asked it for a branch. Considering her pleas the tree had given up a dark ebony limb, so dark it was pitch black. The same way she found Remus' statistics she found Sirius' as well and sculpted a wand with magic. Then plucking two hairs off of her head; the hair of a Charmer was quite powerful, she used magic to imbed the hairs deep within the wood instead of making it hollow and weaving them in.  
  
This way the wand would not only be unbreakable it would boost the users magic and center it accordingly. Since the wand was made specifically for her godfather no other person would be able to use it.  
  
"AHA!!" she chorused finding a slim wooden case with beautiful carving of flowers and vines upon it. She held it towards the dark haired man and waited for him to take it, which he did. "Open it, I promise it doesn't bite."  
  
Flipping the little gold latch Sirius gazed at the magnificent wand inside, the handle polished and on the side of it was carved a dog with the words "Padfoot" scrolled under it. It lay on soft red velvet that had little golden stars depicted on it.  
  
"Eleven inches, Luxen wood, hair of a charmer as a core. It's keyed to you as well; I remember you telling me you didn't have a wand of your own so I made one for you. Go ahead give it a wave."  
  
Astonished he picked it up and waved it in the air, grinning like an idiot as bright yellow sparks came out of the tip.  
  
But before he was able to thank her they heard voices outside the door. Two distinctly and Emma just couldn't place them. In a way they seemed so familiar to her but different at the same time. It seemed that she had come on a busy day. Dumbledore must have had many visitors daily then.  
  
Turning to Sirius whom had already transformed back into his dog form she gave him a questioning look as if asking for a clue. Quickly shrinking her trunk and placing it back in her pouch she watched as Remus set his potion and parchments in another wooden chest she had supplied.  
  
There was a timid knock at the door it sounded three times before a stronger one preceded only once.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" she whispered hoping the people on the other side wouldn't hear her and might even go away if they thought the office was empty. With a shrug from both men they sat down and waited but the voices continued until a soft creak of the doorknob being twisted was heard.  
  
"Is he in there?" Came a sharp whisper from someone as the other person peeked with one blue eye through the crack of the door. The person's eye gazed around the office until it met hers and froze. Menacingly she raised an eyebrow and bared her sharp canines making whomever on the receiving end of the door yelp and shut the door but not before spotting Remus and Padfoot.  
  
Outside the door she could clearly hear the two voices rose. One was a female and the other a male.  
  
"Well?" the female asked.  
  
"Crikey, I just saw Professor Lupin and Snuffles with some lady in there she had the weirdest eyes and fangs! Professor Dumbledore wasn't there, and strangely neither was Fawkes." The other voice answered hastily.  
  
"What weird lady? What did she look like?"  
  
There was a slight pause as the boy tried to recall anything other than her eyes and teeth. "Frankly she was a babe! If it wasn't for that creepy glare though I'd say she's a Veela!"  
  
Beside her Remus laughed slightly obviously recognizing the voices now. He watched her shake her head in dismay. "If King Solomon heard that who ever that was would wish they never said that." It was true too if her 'papa' had gotten a hold of those words he would have probably hanged the man who spoke like that.  
  
The statement caused Remus to give her a bewildered expression, he still didn't understand. She didn't really plan on telling them she was the Slytherin Princess or the fact that Voldemort and her were closely related.  
  
The voices were speaking again and this time louder. These people were either ignorant of extremely idiotic to speak so loudly and believe that they wouldn't be heard. She pitied them.  
  
"Well if Professor Lupin and Snuffles are there then she can't be that bad plus we haven't seen them in nearly a year and a half! We have to go in" this person seemed rather bossy and snobbish and she recognized it finally the fact that they were using the name 'Snuffles' was a dead give away. It was Ron and Hermione her old friends.  
  
Listening to them argue outside caused her stomach to tie itself into knots she was so nervous. Unfortunately it was to dangerous to let them know who she was so pretending to be Lily Potters sister would do, after all they were nearly identical. Since it was the middle of May both her friends would be finishing their sixth year in a month and they seemed to still be up to their antics with sneaking around.  
  
"Come on Ron just open the door and go in!" Hermione's voice sounded, she was obviously anxious to meet 'the weird lady' as Ron so delicately put it.  
  
"If you want to go in then you open the door and walk in first." He whined childishly and was rewarded with a loud "humph! Fine then!" from his female friend.  
  
With another creak of he doorknob the door opened softly and a rather short brunet with wavy hair falling into ringlets at the tips walked in somewhat nervously followed by an almost shaking Ron who despite being terrified of her was ogling at her.  
  
Remus was the first to break the silence after which Sirius transformed back from his dog form. Clearing his throat first he smiled, "Hello Hermione, Ron its good to see you two after so long. How've you two been holding up?"  
  
"Good Professor and you?" Hermione answered, her cinnamon eyes looking over all three of them before landing back on the werewolf.  
  
"Please call me Remus I'm not your Professor any longer. By the way this is a friend of mine and Padfoot's," Remus indicated towards Emerald and she smiled. "This is Emerald Le Fey Harry's biological aunt." He must have gotten the same idea she had when passing her off as Lily's sister and she extended her gloved hand to both of them.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you I've heard much about the both of you from my nephew." She left it unsaid that she knew him as it was obvious and she wanted to at least reassure them of their best friends safety.  
  
Shaking her hand Hermione asked, "I thought Harry's aunt was Petunia Dursley."  
  
"Nye, Lily was adopted by the Evans, her magical abilities weren't strong enough for her to reside in Ambrosia, the kingdom would have had problems and riots if their princess was weak in that area." She said. Nye was a word they used instead of no in Ambrosia especially amongst royalty.  
  
"Princess?" they both chorused.  
  
"Yes we descend from the founders, and the four kingdoms that they ruled but enough of that I'm sure you're not here to listen to a history lesson." She chuckled which immediately got Hermione to sit down in a big fluffy chair.  
  
"Oh no go on it sounds fascinating." All thoughts of mistrust were immediately banished between the two and the red head followed his friend and sat on the floor cross-legged under her chair.  
  
Hesitantly she sighed not wanting to get into the whole explanation that would eventually lead to her cover being blown. "I'm afraid I can't today but I may have some books you can read. I'll make sure to get them to you but for now I believe you were seeking out the Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, but you said that you heard a lot about us but Harry never told us about you." Hermione said accusingly.  
  
"Eyi, he only found out about me recently."  
  
"Then you know where he is? If he's safe?" they both spoke their voices pleading.  
  
"He's safe and he's at home finishing his schooling. You shouldn't worry about him."  
  
Ron sat there for a minute looking to the ground and a fire started to gather in his eyes, a jealous glint. //Not again Ron! Don't tell me you're mad\\ she thought letting out a sigh.  
  
"So you're telling me that while You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters are on the loose here and killing people Harry is being pampered wherever he is instead of helping us here?"  
  
It was a truly selfish statement made foolishly but non-the-less Emerald didn't think she'd ever seen Sirius get so mad at anyone before short of Pettigrew and Snape.  
  
Sitting up with a lurch and latching a hand fiercely onto the red headed boys collar eliciting a sharp yelp from the boy, Sirius' eyes danced with fury unlike she'd ever seen directed at anyone close to them before.  
  
"You little wretch! How dare you assume such things, you don't even know what he's doing. I thought you were his best friend! Looks I was wrong because best friends don't go carting their friends off to Voldemort like you want to. Harry is just a boy! Fully trained Aurors are afraid to speak the Dark Lords name and not even Dumbledore can stand up to him anymore. How could a teenager defeat him when he was still learning how to transfigure a desk into a pig! You should be ashamed of yourself; I know your family would be if they heard. I just hope Molly Weasly doesn't here of this she'd flail you within an inch of your life boy." Some of the things in his little accusation were the words she had said to him earlier, it seemed they had set in and made an impression on the both of them now.  
  
Before Sirius could issue out any death threat both Emerald and Remus pulled him off the shaking teenager and sat him down in a chair.  
  
"Enough Sirius, there was no need for that. If he wants to let anger cloud his judgment then let him be. I honestly don't know how you expect to get cleared while attacking people like that!" she yelled  
  
The anger had melted away from him when she started yelling and he looked pitiful now. "I'm sorry Emmy, I lost it."  
  
Inwardly smiling at the nickname she sat down next to him and let the man lay his head on her shoulder while she stroked his partially matted hair. He was still on the run since he was in such poor condition and she was guessing Wormtail was loose as well. Emerald couldn't help but notice that Sirius' ranting at Ron had referred to Pettigrew in a way that he compared the two. It made her shudder remembering the time Desdemona had done the same. In her opinion just because someone was a bit thick and jealous of the wrong things didn't mean they could turn into a Benedict Arnold.  
  
Remus watched the two before turning back to the younger couple that stared at Sirius with wide deer eyes. "I'm sorry that happened, Sirius has been a bit stressed lately. Why don't you two come back tomorrow? The Headmaster won't be back until later."  
  
Both sixth years scrambled out the doors as fast as their legs would carry them and ran out the passage to the office.  
  
Running out as fast as possible both teenagers skidded to a stop when they saw Professor Mcgonagal down the hall. It was then that Hermione stood in front of Ron with her hands on her hips and her best Mcgonagal expression on.  
  
"Well?" she asked. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She was giving him a chance to explain his earlier behavior but they both knew that she'd tell him off either way but maybe if he didn't talk it would save him some humiliation. //After all, why do I have to defend someone that abandoned me to play little prince in some other country?\\ the redhead thought giving her a shrug which only irritated the brown haired girl more.  
  
"Why are you shrugging Ronald Arthur Weasley!?" //Uh-Oh she's using my full name, this is bad!\\ Went through his head. "I don't know" he answered, lying to her and biting his lip to look truly sorry. //I don't even understand why she defends him. After all this time she still worships Potter and wouldn't give a glance at me in anything but a friendly manner, and lately she hasn't been so friendly. What's wrong with her?\\ Ron blocked her out as she started to admonish him about not only his behavior and jealousy but also his foul manners when meeting new people.  
  
"He's your best friend Ron, how could you." but before she went any further he cut her off rudely. "Are you done yet? I have potions homework to get to and unlike you or Harry I never did get a descent hang of the subject." And with that he pushed her out of his way and walked to Gryffindor Tower to brood, he didn't even copy down the potions assignment given in class that day.  
  
Hermione got up off the floor with shaky legs and didn't even bother to look in the direction Ron had disappeared to. //He's becoming violent. I wish Harry were here; he was always kind to me. But he left and Ron had become distant, he's become harsh and neutral, I feel like I don't know him anymore.\\ On her way to the library she wiped stray tears off her cheeks. The library had been her only true friend since Harry's disappearance. The boy that she once felt was her brother was no longer there to give advice or drag her along into adventures. They'd always looked out for each other, shared so much together and saved each other countless times, she missed him terribly and now she knew where he was.  
  
"Ambrosia." she whispered to herself. She'd find reference to it and go in search of her brother. Of course she could always contact Remus or Snuffles to get information on it from the woman that claimed to be Harry's aunt. It was strange though; the two older men seemed so close to her yet neither of them mentioned that Harry had a real family. Very strange indeed.  
  
It was a slightly suspicious Hermione Granger that scavenged the library including the Restricted Section for book on the Empire of Ambrosia. Something about that woman was fishy and it irked her even with the calm that always surrounded Emerald she was still too mysterious for her own good.  
  
Back in the Headmasters office the two men and Emerald still sat talking about her situation.  
  
For several more hours Emerald talked to the two men about what she'd been up to for the past few years. Although it frustrated them to no end when she refused to answer some of their questions like the ones concerning her training they were content to let her talk about the land and resources, her family and the history of the Empire. When talking about her family she considered it necessary to tell them about her relation to Prince Marvolo. To say the least both men were shocked beyond words and she had feared that even if they accepted her being who she was they might reject her for being the descendant of the Dark Lord. She was wrong in that one, they did not, instead they sympathized but the truth of her training was never told. Telling them about the torture was out of the question and it would be in a desperate situation that she'd have to use her new claws. They'd never have to find out, if they did Sirius might just yet have a heart attack yelling his head off.  
  
She yawned and her stomach grumbled with hunger. The last time she had eaten was at 6:00 in the morning and now the time was nearly 8:00 at night. She needed sleep, it had been an extremely exhausting day and she didn't wish repeating the emotional parts of it.  
  
"Umm.do either of you know where I could stay for the night that's not too far from here?"  
  
Giving each other affirmative glances both of them spoke in unison "You can stay with us."  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to get in your way though." She said  
  
"No really its no trouble Emm, I rented a house down in Hogsmeade there's plenty of room there unless you're uncomfortable with such arrangements?" Remus picked up the chest with the potion and stood up ready to leave and Sirius got his head off her lap and sat up ready to transform.  
  
It would be quite suspicious if a woman that looked like Lily Potter exited the building in her specific attire without being seen coming in so to avoid suspicion Emerald let the cat take over and transformed into a ginger house cat before pouncing on Remus' shoulder and sitting there. The transformation was one of her more painful one's since she had to shrink her bones and regrow them in a different order. It only took a moment but the same sharp pain ran down her spine and the snaps of her bones were loud in the quiet office. In reality all the other two heard was a 'pop' that lasted less than a fraction of a second but she experienced several minutes' worth of pain.  
  
Remus stood and carried the wooden chest with his potion in his arms, close to his chest and started walking out of the office. Nearly slipping off his shoulder while they were walking down the stairs Emma instead chose to step lightly onto the chest he was holding and curl up on it as close to his body as possible so she wouldn't fall off.  
  
The weather was a bit chillier than she'd expected since she hadn't been in the United Kingdom for years the windy evenings and icy rains were something to get used to. Hogsmeade was just as the same as before on the inside, quaint little shops had their lights on and there were still a few people walking amongst themselves on the cobbled streets. But to the trained eye it was very different; There were no children playing silly games and filling the streets with laughter, no longer do the people greet each other merrily but instead keeping quiet and to themselves. Suspicious glances were thrown as far as the eye could see and many patrol men walked about with their wands out and ready.  
  
Remus didn't seem so popular with anyone in the village as well. It was amazing how he passed by people pointing and whispering in what they thought was a discreet way. It bothered him deep inside, you'd have to be a fool to think otherwise but he took all those whispers and glares from them without a bat of his eyelashes.  
  
Sirius was a different story though; if one of the villagers' comments reached his ears he would growl deep in his throat at them. And you must admit to see a dog as large and intimidating as him could scare you out of your skin when he growls. Most people most likely believed he was a Grim coming to seal all their deaths. Many of the passerby's even pointed at her. The three of them were indeed a strange combination. A Werewolf, a Grim, and a ginger cat all together striving toward the same place.  
  
//So this is what it was like during Voldemort's first reign. Oh goody.\\ She thought sarcastically and then hissed at a man who dared shout out from down the street "Leave you monster! Your kind isn't appreciated here!"  
  
If she didn't want to be seen she'd rip that man's throat out and feed it to the maggots within a matter of seconds. Her bad tempered godfather had almost gone off to do what she planned to if Remus hadn't grabbed him by the scruff and held him back, effectively tilting and making her jump off the box.  
  
Once Sirius was calmed enough they began to walk up the same hill that led to the Shrieking Shack and she soon realized that is where they were staying. But if they were going to the Shrieking Shack why did Lupin lead them through Hogsmeade where there could have been trouble?  
  
She was quite surprised when they stepped through the door. On the outside the shack was just as broken down as ever, maybe even more so but the inside was a whole different story. Inside the shack was had soft rugs on the polished wooden floor, the windows were fixed and shutters in place covered by crimson and off white curtains. The furniture seemed a bit mismatched and old but not so rickety. The whole place was remodeled to be a cozy little home that held this pleasant vibe to it.  
  
After entering both Sirius and her transformed and in unison shouted the same thing in utter outrage. "That bastard! I would have killed him!"  
  
Remus had effectively stored the potion away somewhere and had come back to sit in the room. He listened to them both squabble on his poor treatment and almost laughed in both amusement and self-pity. Even if Sirius wasn't there for her most of her life he was mirrored in her expressions and personality. They were so alike, both braver than one hundred Gryffindors combined and both as headstrong as a bull. Different though in their coloring, Emma had lighter skin and hair, she was a feline while he was a canine. They were wonderful people and deep inside of him he felt truly blessed to be cared for by them.  
  
Before they could blow up the house Remus addressed them calmly. "Why don't we have something to eat, we don't have that much right now but I'll go down to the supermarket tomorrow." He offered and knew that it was the wrong thing to say as Emerald's gaze leveled on him.  
  
"Super Market? I thought only the muggle world had those? Why don't you just go down to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley for groceries." That was one question that he wanted to avoid. Bringing it up would cause another torrent of madness from both of them again. Unfortunately Sirius had to answer in a rigid voice instead of letting him skirt the question properly.  
  
"Because every where he goes he's identified as a dark creature by the public. They refuse to sell him anything. So we go to the muggle world. The minister made it known in the papers that all dark creatures are on Voldemort's side, he classifies werewolves in that category as well."  
  
A moment of disbelief and anger rushed through her. Could people be so cruel as to assume such foul things? Was Fudge such a bastard that he would refuse alliance with such creatures forcing most of them to go directly to the Dark Lord? //What a FOOL!!\\ She mentally screamed.  
  
"So they shun you and you don't do anything about it? Remus, tomorrow we are going down to Hogsmeade and if they don't serve us then I'll give them a whole load of trouble, trust me they can't refuse to sell you things especially when they need money as well."  
  
Remus looked skeptically at her, he didn't want to cause any trouble he just wanted to be left alone in peace and help the Order Of The Phoenix save the people that shunned both him and Padfoot. Now that he thought about it they were all ungrateful whelps but what could be done?  
  
"No," he said shaking his head. "I don't want to cause any trouble. If they report me to the Aurors then its straight to the executioner's block for both Padfoot and I, maybe even you. Lets just leave things be. You haven't been here for a day even, you don't know the situation."  
  
"Then what is the situation? Kindly explain it to me Moony! Are these people so blind as to follow Fudge when it has probably been proven he would not heed our warnings on Voldemort before it was to late? Do they not see that Dumbledore has been trying to help all along but instead they call him mentally unstable just as they did me?"  
  
Sighing he dropped down into an armchair while Sirius took the left side of the couch. Emerald made no move of sitting but toward over them at the height of 5'11 with her short heeled boots on.  
  
"That's just the point, Fudge isn't the Minister anymore.her was Voldemort's first victim after you disappeared. Without you the Wizarding World lost hope, you were their hope. And just like in the 70's everyone is splitting up instead of staying together and fighting, they can't trust people anymore. The world needs a new hope, if they can have that then they will fight on the right side. They already regret ever doubting you and Albus."  
  
"Yeah well if they had so much hope in me then why did they call me a nutcase? Why did they treat me like someone I wasn't, for something that I had almost no control over? I was still in diapers for Merlin's sake when they started worshipping me. But for what? My mother helped save me and she gave the world a second chance by giving her own life. Voldemort was delayed for 13 years but instead of preparing they celebrated, they let their guards down and now they are doomed by their own stupidity." She told them and watched them nod in agreement. It was no secret what she said, it was the cold and hard truth of the matter but nobody saw it.  
  
"Then all we can do is wait; wait to see how it will all end." Sirius sunk into the cushions miserably and rubbed his weary eyes but she slammed her fist on the coffee table roughly in determination. She wouldn't give up or give in.  
  
"No Siri, this is not the begging of the end we're talking about. This is merely the end of the prologue and the start of a new beginning. I came here for a reason. I'm not here to be a guardian angel to anybody but I will help while I can. This isn't over and you know it." That dangerous glint in her eyes told them both that she was no longer a child and childish games would no longer be played. This was the battle of the giants and something told them that the victor stood before them, confident and strong. Magic was wafting off of her in a strange way, frightening but soothing at once. They're savior had come at last and she was indeed the daughter of Lily and James Potter there was no mistaking it now.  
  
Breaking the silence that now settled on the shack Emma yawned and looked around for any doors that could lead to possible sleeping areas, there didn't seem to be any.  
  
"So where can I sleep?"  
  
"Well when we go here we found that the top floor collapsed so we strengthened the bottom one and ever since them we've shared the extendable couch." Remus answered then added as an after thought. "We weren't really expecting company but Padfoot and I could take the floor while you take the couch." He offered and as an answer she shook her head.  
  
"Nye, Remus I don't want to take the couch away from you. Besides there are two of you and it'd be much more appropriate if I just took the floor so that everyone doesn't suffer." But neither of the men would let go of the issue and as a result she ended up shouting at them. "Alright enough already! Why don't we just expand the mattress and share instead of bickering over who gets the floor?"  
  
To her surprise both men gave her uneasy glances and blushed. It has probably been a long time since either of them shared a bed with a person of the opposite gender. But it was non-the-less agreed upon and settled. To Sirius' delight he got to test his new wand out by expanding the couch and the fold out mattress. 'It worked like a charm.' He said to her. By the time that was finished Emma had already changed into a large T-shirt that went down to her mid-thighs that went over her undergarments and a pair of warm tube socks. The lights were dimmed and only two candles glowed on either side of the room when she came out of the bathroom.  
  
Both of the men had already gotten into bed leaving as much space as they could afford between them without falling off the mattress, which wasn't nearly enough space still. She ended up climbing on and crawling on al fours up the space and settled under the covers. She felt both of their bodies somewhat pressed against her. At least like this she could be warm.  
  
As custom in Ambrosia you would often kiss a family member on the cheek when bidding them a good night. The habit was imbedded in her literally so leaning over slightly she pecked Remus on the cheek first saying "Goodnight Moony," to his astonishment.  
  
Sirius turned his head to look at her curiously; he didn't think she'd actually do that. Harry would never do that because he was a boy and he figured she would never do that because she might have found someone in Ambrosia. He vaguely wondered if she liked the werewolf, it would be a rare couple though. Rare and bizarre because both were primarily natural enemies, the charmer and the werewolf but their human sides would block the urge to get into such petty fights.  
  
Fully expecting Sirius to be facing the ceiling instead of watching her she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek as well but instead finding that she caught his lips.  
  
She froze for a moment, embarrassed with herself and flustered she didn't know what to do so instead she pretended like it never happened. Removing her lips from his she whispered "Goodnight Padfoot," and snuggled into the pillows. //He probably hates me for that! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! You just had to ruin things like that.\\ she chorused in her head. //But his lips were so soft.No! I will not think of my godfather in that way, or Remus either.\\ She had to make it plain to herself that they were off limits; it would ruin whatever they had if something happened between them.  
  
Sirius brought his hand up to his lips where they'd just been covered by Emerald's and stared off into space. //Did that just happen?\\ he thought. //Yes.\\ he decided with a smile. //Yes it did happen, its been such a long time since I'd been kissed, since I'd had this much contact with a woman for that matter.\\  
  
Remus himself was also surprised. He had barely had any contact with girls or women when he was younger because he kept to himself and the Marauders to stop people from finding out his secret. After Voldemort's downfall and his friends' abandoned him either of their choice or not he kept to himself then as well. And after the world found out what he was thanks to Snape nobody would even look at him. But now a simple gesture such as a kiss goodnight was a mystery and a miracle to him.  
  
Breaking out of their stupors both men slung an arm around her waist at the same time and whispered "Goodnight Emmy" together. Already half asleep, Emerald smiled to herself. //So I hadn't ruined things after all!\\ was her last thought before the dark enveloped her and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Shortly after both men at her sides did as well with content looks on their faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************AUTHOR'S NOTE****************************  
  
I hope everyone has been enjoying this story so far I know I enjoy writing it. I honestly don't know where my wacky plot ideas come from it seems my head is so jumbled that I come up with the craziest things. I left you all with sort of a cliffhanger. You'll have to find out who Emma will chose. Will it be Sirius or Remus? Or neither? Will it be Snape? Will it be Professor Flitwick? Or will it be Voldemort that catches her heart? Yuck.lets hope not; I don't really go for incest. So stay tuned everyone and find out what happens next. By the way don't forget to review and pass on the URL to this story to others. 


	4. Burnt Files

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For mature content and violence) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
Chapter 4: Burnt Files  
  
The night had been relatively peaceful if you didn't consider bumping into each other constantly and having one another drool on your shoulder then it had. The dreams had gone, they didn't come that night for any of the three recipients of the bed. Nightmares more like it, but they all stayed away as if they fought them off for one another.  
  
It must have been the best night's sleep Sirius had had in a decade and a half, because when he woke up he felt as good as new despite his grumbling stomach which had belched at him that precise moment. Rolling over his hand searched for a warm body beside him. He let his hand wander until it encountered flesh. Warm skin on a flat chest that rose and fell with each breath.  
  
//FLAT CHEST?!\\ Sirius screamed mentally and opened his eyes wildly almost letting the bright sunshine blind him. It must have been around nine or ten o'clock in the morning by its position, he'd learned to tell time that way a long time ago.  
  
Following his arm with his eyes then settling on where his hand was he nearly fell out of bed. It was Remus, but there was no sign of Emerald around! He scrambled to his feet and ran to tiny bathroom; it turned out to be empty just as the kitchen and the study was. //She couldn't have been a dream I know she was real I remember. I still have the wand but where is she!\\ He was just about pulling his hair out with frustration when the tawny haired man woke up to the entire racket.  
  
He stared at Sirius for a moment with his eyes still full of sleep and still partially glazed. Stretching his arms out he barely had a chance to sit up when the other man pounced on him. Surprised by his friend's behavior he grabbed a hold of his arm and shook him roughly.  
  
"Padfoot calm down what's the matter?" he asked between Sirius' yelling.  
  
"She's gone Moony! Where is she?! Emma isn't here but I know she wasn't a dream I know she wasn't!" he yelled in the lyncanthropes ear making him wince and knock Sirius upside the head lightly.  
  
"Will you calm down you prat! You're overreacting for God's sake Emma went out to get some food earlier she said she didn't want to wake you up but I heard her getting ready so I asked. She'll be back soon." He answered forcing the darker haired man to sit down and relax which he eventually did and they were able to clean up and get dressed for the day.  
  
Getting up early every morning was like a ritual to Emerald. In Ambrosia she had to do it for her training and other lessons. Her eyes opened somewhere around six o'clock in the morning and she lay in bed watching Remus and Sirius sleep for what was around two hours, marveling at the reality that she was finally back home. It was when her stomach grumbled from a whole day of not eating did she realize they needed food. She'd tried to be as quiet and as careful as possible getting out of the bed so as not to disturb the other two sleeping members. Alas she was unsuccessful; somewhere along the line Remus decided to turn over in his sleep and she tripped falling to the floor and waking him completely. Of course since her godfather slept like a log, he merely kept on snoozing.  
  
She'd dressed in the white Amazon clothes she went to the castle in devoid the crown. It was best not to make any enemies or draw attention to herself just yet and since nobody knew her she wouldn't be denied service or food. Of course it would have been a blessing if she had some proper robes but where she lived for the past ten years they didn't have robes. The trip down to Hogsmeade worked out well except more than half the male population ogled her and some even followed after her until she made it clear to them with one of her famous glares that she usually reserved for Kamian or one of the members of the Council.  
  
Now that it wasn't the new moon any longer her cat eyes and cat teeth disappeared and returned to normal. Although she still didn't look like an average civilian she knew that was completely impossible to.  
  
There was no trouble getting into the Three Broomsticks at 8:30 AM, Madame Rosmerta had been more than hospitable after she said she was in town on Hogwarts business. She'd ordered breakfast for three to go claiming it was for some of her colleagues and left, going back up the hill to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Now that she thought about it these people were very sad, they were too gullible. She wouldn't be surprised if Madame Rosmerta started serving Voldemort if he said he was an actor and the whole gruesome appearance was a special charm they used on stage. Pitiful really but then again, wizards and witches depend on their magic so much they lose all common sense. There were the few brilliant minds that didn't; usually muggle-borns.  
  
"I'm back! Who wants breakfast?!" she yelled out when she entered through the front door and carried the bags full of food into the kitchen.  
  
Hearing her voice Sirius leapt up like an excited puppy and rushed up and grabbed her from behind from the waist. Surprised by the sudden move Emeralds body and mind registered it as an attack and her reflexes moved in quickly to defend herself without thinking. It only took split second to flip the taller man onto to floor and straddle his hips. From Remus' point of view that was already sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet the whole thing was a blur and before he knew it Sirius was wheezing on the floor.  
  
His back hit the floor quite hard and Sirius gasped as it knocked the wind out of him and yelped when the redhead sat on him, her fists in punching mode. When her mind finally registered the situation in another few seconds Emma's eyes widened and she apologized profusely while helping her godfather off the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sirius! You surprised me and I thought I was being attacked or something along the lines of that. I guess I should have warned you about that huh?" She told him apologetically and led him to the breakfast table, actually the only table. He understood and nodded rubbing and arching his back to get the aches out and sent an annoyed glare at his best friend whom was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"You weren't there when I woke up, I got a little worried." He explained.  
  
Next to him the lyncanthrope finally burst into laughter. "A Little Worried! HAH! You were going barking mad Padfoot, honestly you get worked up over the smallest things."  
  
Not that it made her feel bad, Padfoot's antics actually warmed her some making her blush and chuckle at him. "Sirius if you didn't sleep so heavily you would have woken up when I toppled off the bed thanks to Moony. Didn't you tell him I left to get breakfast Remus? You know it isn't a great idea to tease him like that."  
  
At least the darker haired man had the grace to look indignant and sputtered trying to find something positive to say about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Off course I told him but that was after he turned the house upside down and yelled in my ear." He answered then on a more serious note said, "You didn't get any trouble down in the village did you?" both men finally noticed her outfit and eyed it oddly.  
  
Sirius was the first to speak though while Remus kept his words to himself for now. "Isn't it a little early to go to the beach?"  
  
"I'm not going to the beach this is what I usually wore for the past few years. I just don't have any robes or regular clothes." She really wanted to change the subject now, Ambrosia wasn't exactly the paradise everyone makes it out to be and flashbacks to back then were not needed.  
  
"Do all women where that back there?" he continued curiously and she sighed before answering.  
  
"No Padfoot only the ones descending from Amazons, most wore gowns but I don't exactly like gowns so this was the more appropriate choice." By now she was already setting out the food onto the table and went in search of eating utensils. In one of the kitchen drawers she found a few forks and set them out with three cups. At least they had enough dishes for the three of them.  
  
Emerald barely sat down when a loud 'bang' sounded and the kitchen window flew open with a gust of wind. All three of them leapt up wands at ready when a golden Phoenix flew in and circled the room three times before dropping a yellow scroll on Emma's side of the table.  
  
Sirius and Remus both watched her inhale and exhale nervously and reach a shaking hand out to the scroll. Emerald already knew what it was, it had happened many times in Ambrosia when she had created an offense. Carefully untying the blue ribbon and cracking the Ambrosian seal that consisted of two dragons intertwining she unrolled it.  
  
She had controlled the shaking in her body for appearance sake and bit her lip from screaming at the top of her lungs. They would never leave her, it seemed wherever she went they watched and followed and peace would never come to her.  
  
The scroll read as follows:  
  
To the Princess Emerald Desdemona Le Fey of the Slytherin Kingdom, kin to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, Sorceress and Mage of the first class, descendent of Morgana;  
  
We the Coucil of Magi have accounted your departure using two portals to escape from Morgana's temple to Slytherin palace and to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry founded by the four kingdoms. The unauthorized leave will be recorded and reexamined by the passing time of three months upon which your return will be mandatory. Failure to return within the appropriate time will result in furthering your amounting sentence. Any other unauthorized uses of magic will be counted and added up for your trial in ninety days. It is recommended you cease plans and return at once to receive as little trouble as possible.  
  
Your Humble Elders, the Magi  
  
  
  
Throwing the paper down she collapsed into her chair and ran a hand through her hair. It was too late to go back now; her sentence was already too high. They were trying to scare her into submission, the stupid council. //They'll never leave me alone those bastards! I bet Desdemona's letter is coming on its way as well.\\  
  
Remus had picked the letter up already and read it about ten times before giving it to Sirius who's face fell by the time he finished reading it.  
  
"What do they mean your sentence? They can't do anything to you can they?" he asked her and glanced back toward the letter which Sirius had crumpled up.  
  
"Yes they can Remus, the council has almost taken over the country. The royal families can't even outvote them. And what awaits me isn't very pleasant but I'll cross that bridge when it comes. I'm not going back until I'm ready and if I'm lucky I may never have to go back." //Yeah if I find my soul mate!\\  
  
It really didn't matter if she did or didn't find a soul mate the council would still come and despite how much power she held if they came as a whole which they probably will she wouldn't be able to stop them alone. She couldn't go back until Voldemort was stopped though; nobody could make her, not even the Eternals themselves.  
  
"Why do they care what you do? Why do they need you back there in three months?" Sirius asked miserably.  
  
"They care because they are afraid of me alone, but when they are united they can over power me. They are afraid I'll go mad with the magic that's building up just like Mogana did just like Voldemort is. The land in Ambrosia would suck away at my magic but here it's building up and it's enough to make any normal person go mad. I'm not going though, they can come but by then I'll have a plan. Certain things can always be avoided and so cant this all you have to have is a little faith."  
  
"I don't understand how you have so much faith, life is a pile of crap from where I'm sitting." He answered back but this time Remus softly answered him.  
  
"You had enough faith to escape Azkaban Padfoot and enough faith in the light side to keep fighting to protect them. I have enough faith not to turn on the people that ridicule me and Emerald had enough faith to keep going after all she'd been through because things can be better. We can make things better."  
  
"Your right Moons but I'm not into the concept of; if life hands you potatoes you make potato salad because you can't make crap salad, not only will it taste bad but I think it will dissolve in the dressing."  
  
At that Emma snorted and started going into hysterics, no matter what happened those two always brightened her mood.  
  
"Yeah I agree I think you'd have a better chance at baking crap instead." The tawny haired man said.  
  
As amusing as it was though their laughter was spoiled by something else just as Emma had predicted. Through the same window Emerald recognized Desdemona's miniature dragon that was about as large as a Phoenix swoop in with a screech and drop another scroll, this time a gray one with a black ribbon and a regular seal devoid of any crest. It seemed her grandmother considered her unworthy of the family crest now. Frankly she didn't care.  
  
This time when the two men observed her she seemed more collected even amused, to say the least they were not, especially by the small dragon that sat on the counter top waiting for her to read whatever the parchment contained.  
  
Reading it she almost laughed out loud.  
  
Emerald,  
  
You have no doubt gone back to your commoner friends, that flea-ridden godfather of yours and the werewolf. Your time is not up yet, girl. Ten years has not passed and we had a deal. You are still bound to me by rights for two more months. I demand you come back immediately and as for your little scratch match with Kamian he is quite displeased you have a lot to answer to. No doubt the Council has already sent you notice. Expect a visit from yours truly soon.  
  
Desdemona  
  
  
  
Oh that was priceless. Desdemona needed to learn how to make proper threats. The council was more skilled in that area than she ever will be; actually Argus Filch was more skilled in that area!  
  
Just like before Sirius had read the letter and said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Flee ridden? I don't have fleas! And who's Kamian? Some boyfriend that you left, what does she mean scratch match?" A torrent of questions streamed from him one including, "Who is this Desdemona? I know that's your middle name." And each time Remus would nod his agreement wanting the same questions answered.  
  
"Hold on Sirius one at a time! First of all that charming letter is from my grandmother. Kamian wasn't even close to being any boyfriend of mine and I sort of scratched a portion of his face off. Don't mind the comments about you she doesn't really like anyone at all so don't take it personally." What surprised both of them the most was after all that she just sat down to eat breakfast while the dwarf dragon squawked at her. He must have wanted a letter in return because while she was in the middle of her omelet he pecked her hard on the back. Sirius nearly through a knife at it but Emma didn't even flinched. She calmly pointed a hand at it and through a small ball of red light that accumulated there.  
  
The dragon screeched loudly bursting into fire and forcing Remus to cover his sensitive ears. The animal eventually determined that it was not welcomed and flew out before it could burn any more.  
  
"Stupid Felix." She muttered. Felix was another one of her grandmother's favorite pets. Horrible creatures they were, they all hated her too. She couldn't help but think that they were trained that way.  
  
Remus had seen the dragon peck her back but when he went to inspect it for any bleeding or marks he guffawed when he saw a large part of her back ripped off but healing and finally disappearing to leave flawless golden tan skin. Feeling he was hallucinating he rubbed at his eyes, but his eyes did not deceive him and he reached out to touch the spot that had been injured earlier. He barely let his fingers graze her skin, afraid that he might hurt her but she didn't respond all she did was look at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked  
  
"How did you do that, it's amazing. I mean if people knew those kind of healing spells they can save lives." He said in awe and this time Sirius joined in.  
  
"I'm also interested how you threw that ball of fire."  
  
//Another explanation and another part of my life revealed.\\ she thought before answering.  
  
"There are no spells to heal people like that especially not themselves. My body is just so used to healing spells it uses my magic to heal itself. As for the fireball it's from the fire element. But if you ask me that filthy dragon deserved what he got I've waited to long to fry one of Desdemona's pets."  
  
"Wow, I almost feel sorry for anyone that stands in your way." Sirius said then repeated and stretched out, "Almost but not quite."  
  
Grinning she playfully punched his arm. "Then make sure not to stand in my way Siri."  
  
"Is that a threat?" he asked and started to help clean up the table.  
  
"Not a threat just a friendly warning if you expect to stay around me."  
  
Remus looked up from washing the dishes and focused on her. "Can I ask you something Emm?"  
  
"Sure go ahead." She answered giving him her full attention.  
  
"In your grandmother's letter she said that you were still bound to her by a deal you two made. I don't know about your deal but usually you can't break magical pacts."  
  
"Eyi, we had a deal Remmy but we never shook on it and if we did I'd only have one more month so she can't make me go back. Plus, you can't bind yourself to anyone but your soul mate so we wouldn't have been bound either. A soul mate is actually what I need to stay here for as long as I want, if I don't find mine then I'd have to go back in three months just like the council says."  
  
Sirius handed a few plates to Remus then turned to her and took the dry spoons to put them back into the right drawer. "What do you do if you have more than one soul mate though? It's happened before and you wouldn't know it. How will you find them or him whichever?"  
  
//Two soul mates! That's crazy how would I find these people and if I do how would I know who they are. But what are the chances of having two that's supposed to be really rare isn't it?\\  
  
"I doubt I'll have two though, it's way to rare." She said voicing her thoughts.  
  
"Actually you never know what may happen, you're a special person and everything about you seems to be rather rare. I wouldn't be surprised if you do end up having two soul mates but the real problem is finding them. I mean they may actually be on the other side of the world or maybe in a foot radius. I don't want to dishearten you but you have to admit it's going to be hard." Remus answered said sighing sadly.  
  
//Ten foot radius, boy do I wish that was true.\\ he thought and gazed at her for a minute longingly before snapping out of his thoughts and pinching himself to stay serious. //Yeah right! Get your mind out of the gutter Lupin! There's no way she'd want an old werewolf!\\ he mentally chastised himself.  
  
Sure Sirius had wanted to him but they grew up together, they were best friends. Plus the fact that they were both outcasts in the magical community nobody in their right minds would like either of them especially a jewel like Emma. Yes, Emerald was different from everyone else, she saw them both differently and she wasn't afraid or shy of either of their touches. To be with her would be a dream come true.  
  
"So what do you plan to do today?" he raised his voice a bit so she could hear him over in the living room where she was currently changing her clothes.  
  
"Umm, well I have to see Dumbledore about something. And you know you don't have to yell it's fine to come in." She yelled. Taking her permission he strode in to talk to her but froze in the doorway.  
  
It was most definitely not fine to come in. She was still changing. Currently all she had on were her undergarments, panty hose and a sleeveless shirt. Gulping he sat down and looked away focusing on something other than her body. Trying to keep himself distracted he started talking to her.  
  
"So what were you planning to see Dumbledore about?"  
  
"Well" she sighed while pulling on the same outfit that she had on yesterday. "I understand he leads some kind of resistance group against Voldemort and I figured helping them would be one of my starting moves."  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "The Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"I figured you and Padfoot were in it."  
  
"Someone call my name?" The darker haired man asked coming out of the bathroom after a quick shower and immediately stopping when he saw her zipping up the front of her leather suit just enough to cover her cleavage.  
  
"I was just saying that I figured you two would be in the Order of the Phoenix." She then proceeded to buckle her belt, some of her weapons already attached to it. Next came the guns that she wrapped around each thigh. She opened up another one of her trunks to get a different pair of boots. Still knee high but the heel was higher and rectangular. The heels of her shoes hid small blades that would puncture someone's flesh upon kicking them.  
  
"You look like you're ready for war Emm." Remus said now deeming it safe to look.  
  
"Well it's always good to be prepared Remmy don't you think?" It was the kind of question that didn't need an answer so all he did was nod and wait for her to put another garment on. It was similar to a robe but not quite. The garment had no sleeves and it only had one button right below the line of her breasts, from there it flared open to allow easy moves.  
  
"Are you going to cover your scar up? I know I didn't see it yesterday so there must be something that kept it hidden." Sirius joined into the conversation.  
  
"Mhmm, I can't have people seeing it. I think they'd have a heart attack and someone would print it in the Daily Prophet. I could just see the headlines now, "Boy-Who-Lived a girl?" or maybe even "Harry Potter have a sex change?" that would be mortifying and it would blow my cover."  
  
Using the same method she always used Emerald applied a cover up cream and backed it up with lasting, blending and endurance spells before applying some makeup. Even when she was in a hurry makeup always made it on her face even if it was a little. This time all she did was outline her eyes in black.  
  
"Do you two want to come with me?" she offered when she was all finished both men consented and they went down the hill into the village. This time Sirius was the only one in his anigmus form. Figuring there was no use going as a cat because the villagers would see her eventually she walked with the two down the main street.  
  
Like the night before people walking by always gave Remus room as if they feared they might catch lyncanthropy if they stood to close. All of them giving him nasty looks and someone had the nerve to spit at his feet, it turned out to be the man that spoke up yesterday. As if she couldn't hate him any more the man actually had the nerve to walk up and stare at Remus for a moment probably trying to figure out what to say next. But Emma didn't give him a chance. She stepped right in front of the werewolf protectively and looked down at the middle-aged man.  
  
He was simple, the average person you wouldn't even notice him if you walked by in the streets. With his brown hair and brown eyes he had a plain face and a rather short height standing somewhere at 5'7. For a man as short as him he really did have a lot of nerve. She glared at him and before he could blink tore out her wand and pointed it between his eyes.  
  
"If you give us any trouble I promise that you'll wish you were never born. You should be grateful to this man; he fights for you, fights to keep you and your village safe. If I so much as hear you or see you threatening or hurting either him or the dog you'll be in deep shit and Voldemort will be the least of your worries." She said in her most menacing voice and several people flinched at the name of the Dark Lord.  
  
The man nodded nervously, his body already shaking. "Y-yeah I-I g-get it." He stuttered and for extra measure Emerald corrected him sharply.  
  
"No! Yes, I understand miss, and I want you to apologize to my friend here."  
  
It took all her effort not to laugh right there because the sagging idiot had wet his pants with fright and stuttered an answer.  
  
"Y-Yes I-I-I under-r-rstand m-miss." Then turned to Remus. "I-I apologize." The lyncanthrope nodded with his eyes wide and somewhat scared himself.  
  
Giving him one last glare she put her wand back in her forearm guard and gestured for him to get out of their way, which he did rather fast.  
  
On the way up to Hogwarts nobody had gotten in their way and the trip was spent in silence.  
  
While Sirius was trotting along side Emerald a few things were all going through his mind. One being that Emma was definitely kin to all houses the proof had been given all day. She showed her loyalty, cunning; bravery and wit to them just back there when she was defending his best friend. She was an amazing person and he could clearly see Lily and James within her. Although what really puzzled him was her height and her potions skills. Nobody in either James' family or Lily's had been tall. James himself was 5'9 and that was a solid height for the Potters'. And as far as he knew Potions was not a strong subject among them either. She picked up more than he expected over the years, much, much more.  
  
Getting into Hogwarts was much harder than Emerald had expected. For one, as soon as they stepped through the doors Professor Mcgonagal had cornered them or rather just her.  
  
"May I help you miss." The transfiguration teacher hadn't changed one bit in those two years if anything she may have turned a tad harsher.  
  
"Ah yes my name is Emerald Le Fey and I was just going to see the Headmaster, you must be Professor Mcgonagal?" She introduced herself politely and extended her hand to the teacher who studied her for a moment and then shook it.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" she was asked.  
  
"No Professor, but the Headmaster knows of my arrival he'll expect me no doubt."  
  
Thinking for a moment the Deputy Headmistress had obviously not finished her interrogation. "And on what business have you come here on?"  
  
"I'm sorry but that is a top secret matter."  
  
Her answer only served the tight-lipped woman to be even more suspicious and her questions became persisting. "No I insist I only strive for this school's safety as well as the Headmaster's."  
  
Leaning in closer to the woman's ear she whispered, "Professor this is of the utmost urgency I am here on behalf of my nephew, you see my late sister's son is in my guardianship and I must discuss certain matters about him and The Order of the Phoenix that you no doubt are a member of."  
  
To say the least Minerva Mcgonagal was shocked to know that the redheaded young woman had information on the order. It was to be kept at the utmost secrecy. //Hagrid must have slipped up again but who is this girl's nephew?\\ she thought.  
  
"And who may I ask is your nephew miss?"  
  
"My nephew Professor is not to be discussed in open hallways where people can hear us. I assure you if you announce my presence to Professor Dumbledore he will allow me in."  
  
Nodding slightly the shrewd Professor then turned her gaze to the two men. "And you two?"  
  
"We are here with Emerald, Minerva" Remus answered idly trying to hurry the process up some.  
  
By now the transfiguration Professor's curiosity was immensely peaked, especially to the woman's identity. Sure she knew her name but it's quite rare to see someone that looked like a copy of Lily Potter stride right up to Hogwarts with a load of weapons enough to go to war with and strange robes with the Slytherin family emblem on the back. Then a quick thought crossed her mind almost making her jump in excitement. //She looks like Lily Potter and she says she has issues to discuss about her nephew. She has a late sister. Could it be that this woman was some long lost sister Lily had?\\  
  
When they arrived at the gargoyle statue Minerva once again turned to Emerald before giving it the password. "Your sister wouldn't happen to who I think she is?" she discreetly asked her eyes swerving from side to side to make sure nobody was listening.  
  
"It really depends who you think it is but I advise we don't speak of it here the walls have their own eyes and ears after all."  
  
Nodding she gave the statue the password "Starburst hard candy" and led them up the staircase to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Knocking three times sharply she peaked her head through the crack of the door when a "Come in" was muttered from the other side.  
  
"Albus a miss Emerald Le Fey is here to see you along with Remus and Black. Shall I let them in?"  
  
She barely acknowledged the scowling individual sitting before Dumbledore when she let the three in when permitted to.  
  
Remus was the first to enter then followed by Sirius who had now transformed but non-the-less still tried to growl at the man sitting in front of Dumbledore. The last to enter was Emma who had nearly bumped into Mcgonagal on her way.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks when a pair of obsidian eyes caught her green ones and the deep scowl on their owners pale face softened into a look of awe.  
  
"Professors Dumbledore, Professor Snape," she nodded to both of them. "It is good to see you both."  
  
"Ah Emerald how nice to have you back, tell me how is your lovely grandmother?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly no doubt trying to discreetly win her over again while Snape sat there staring at her. She just hoped to god he didn't think she was Lily god knows she didn't want him kissing her.  
  
"As usual still bent on world domination and brooding over my departure. She had some wonderful things to say about you, simply spiffy things did you know that Professor?"  
  
But this time it wasn't Albus who answered instead the Potion Master's oily voice addressed her. "Well weren't we all brooding over your disappearance two years ago Potter. I see you haven't changed, still running away from your troubles?"  
  
"Ah so Professor Dumbledore has informed you of my identity? Well I didn't exactly say it was a secret but now at least you can't take points off Gryffindor or play your little 'make Potter miserable games' now can you?" She calmly deflected his question on leaving and changed the subject around to taunt him.  
  
"No matter where you have been or done law requires that you finish school and you are two years behind. I don't think that those muggle relatives of yours could have taught you much about magic now could they?" he answered icily and they carried on their conversation oblivious to everything around them.  
  
"I don't know what the Headmaster has told you Snape but I've finished school a long time ago I'm no longer a Potter and I'm no longer a teenager. So have fun taunting someone else about their dead parents why don't you."  
  
The Headmaster must have not wanted an all open war between them since it would most likely result in his Potions Master getting more than a little beaten up with both Emma and Sirius both plainly against him. Remus he could trust, he was calm and never made rash decisions of attacked people if not attacked by them.  
  
"Yes well I believe we all know each other now and perhaps we could all commence with our little meeting like adults." The old man said ordering them to calm themselves with his gaze.  
  
Just to make Snape miserable Emma sat herself right next to him and gave him a large smile causing him to scowl deeper. When all of them were seated Emerald addressed the old man in front of her with a more than arrogant tone that she picked up in Ambrosia.  
  
"I was not aware that we would be having a meeting Professor especially with one of your spies, wait no your only inadequate spy. My, my, my, what would you do if the Professor just killed over one day? What a sad event that would be."  
  
Choosing to ignore her tone the older man's twinkling blue eyes bore into her. Years ago that gaze would have made her nervous and intimidate her but now it was a new cause for her to be all the more unpleasant. Lately she'd been feeling odd, well she couldn't explain it but she imagined she felt like Snape does everyday. Life disappointed her and morons excluding Remus and Sirius surrounded her.  
  
"Well tell us what have you been up to lately I am aware you have been with your family?"  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore I have, I've been settling a few things back home why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I have written to an old friend and he was kind enough to send me certain back round files the Council had on your offences."  
  
//Oh wonderful, he knows now. I guess it's rag on Emma day again!\\  
  
"Ah so you are aware of my colorful record?"  
  
"Indeed the old man answered and on top of his desk viewed a folder of parchments. "It seems my dear you have been subjected to quite a bit, one hundred and eight offenses and each carrying a more gruesome sentence. May I ask why?"  
  
Right now all she wanted to do was spit in the old mans wrinkled face. He was truly a sadist. Using the past to get to her, to eat away at her mind and he made it look like he cared for her well-being. Well poppy winkle to that!  
  
"Yes the Council seems rather frightened of me yet they do not care a shit about what laws their Prince Marvolo corrupts in fact they encourage his slaughtering. Frankly the Council serves no purpose if it was up to me there would be a full scale Revolution in Ambrosia. The country belongs to the four kingdoms not an arrogant bunch of old sorcerers who can't even stand up to one girl by themselves. That is why they bother with me they want a pawn just like everyone else does. As for my offenses well I'm glad I created each and every one of them I'm sure Professor Snape will be delighted to know that I received much more than just a simple slap on the wrists."  
  
Next to her the Potions Master rolled his eyes in boredom and sneered at her. "Yes I believe you Potter, I'm sure they sat you down and gave you a good talk instead didn't they and what's all this nonsense of being afraid of you, who's Prince Marvolo?"  
  
"Oh they hardly talked to me they skipped right to the torture chambers. They aren't pleasant places let me tell you that. If I remember correctly it was 25 lashes for trying to send a letter out to Professor Dumbledore so he could at least tell Sirius that I was okay. Then the second time I tried it was 30, isn't that right Professor? Is that enough punishment Severus or was stabbing me over 50 times with a blade enough for my 43rd offense because I remember each and every one."  
  
Behind his desk Dumbledore gave a sad nod glancing at the papers for affirmation.  
  
Beside her Sirius' grip on her hand tightened and she squeezed back telling him she was all right.  
  
"Personally Potter even for you that is barbaric but I still am curious as to who this Prince of yours is." The greasy haired man answered nonchalantly but a bit more softly. //Hah! He feels sorry for me but I don't need his pity.\\ she thought.  
  
"Prince Marvolo is my grandfather and your Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Impossible." He simply said.  
  
"Oh I assure you Severus I swear on the graves of my parents that I'm telling the truth. Their graves may not mean much to you but they do to me."  
  
"Related on Potter's side then?" he asked while his hands were wringing a part of his robes nervously.  
  
"No my mother's side. Interesting isn't it, someone like my mother related directly to Voldemort. He killed his own daughter without knowing it."  
  
"No it's not interesting it's sickening and I would not spit on Lily's grave, James' I would have no problem with." From her left side Sirius launched himself over her nearly punching Snape in anger when she grabbed him by the robes and restrained him.  
  
"Sit down Sirius, he's not worth it." After that she kept her hand on his shoulder at all times to make sure there would be no brawls in the office.  
  
"Bastard you have no right to talk about either James or Lily they were too good to have their name come out of your mouth and become soiled." Her godfather obviously was on edge with finding out about her offenses and then having his nemesis talking dirt on his dead best friend. Snape ignored him and looked toward the Headmaster, a rotten expression written all over his face. Remus had been quiet the whole time just content to listen and mope inside himself.  
  
"I don't want to delay you Headmaster so I'll just get to the matter at hand." Now it was time to get down to business. No more playing around loose subjects and old memories.  
  
"Of course and what would that be?" he asked shuffling her records.  
  
"I came to help well I need a few things, I am aware Severus here is a spy and I thought that Voldemort would be more than pleased to find out that his daughter is worthy of the Slytherin name. I want Professor Snape here to tell Marvolo that Emerald Le Fey has come to Hogwarts and is searching him out. He'll think that I'm his and Desdemona's daughter."  
  
Startled Severus leapt up and clenched his fists. "Are you mad, Potter? You're going to willingly go to the Dark Lord?"  
  
"I'm not mad I have a plan, a good plan and this way we'll be aware of the Dark Lord's activities. You'll have a spy that is much closer to him."  
  
Sirius tugged at her hand and spoke. "For the first time I agree with Snape, don't do something that reckless he could kill you."  
  
They didn't believe in her. They thought she was some little girl that had big dreams but she'd show them. Standing up and pointing to the folder with her records she asked, "Is that the original copy?"  
  
Nodding the Headmaster handed it to her. "Yes I had King Solomon borrow it for me."  
  
Yanking it forcefully out of his aged hand a bout of madness overcame her and she held it in her hand extended as far away from her as possible and her hand burst into flames surprising everyone in the room. Before anyone had time to act the files had turned to cinders and the flame extinguished, her hand remained unscathed.  
  
"You think I can't handle him? You think that I came back here to play. You think that I risked everything and had another large sentence building up on my name for nothing? Well let me just say that you're sorely mistaken. The Council fears me for a reason, I am ruthless when I need to be and nothing and no one will stand in my way. Not even if the whole council comes with the Ambrosian army to detain me, I'll fight to the death to win my cause."  
  
From behind her she felt a gentle calming hand settle on her shoulder and another on her back rubbing in circles. The presence of her godfather's and Remus' hand were calming and soothing. Her nerves started to settle and she had to keep herself form shaking visible because the magic was getting to her. This must have been how Morgana and Salazar went mad wit the pressure on them. Except they lasted longer.  
  
"Please," she turned to Severus. "If you ever loved my mother then do it for her, this is a war we are in and we need to take any means necessary to benefit our side." Slowly but surely the man agreed and to all of their surprise offered his hand to her. Smiling slightly she grasped it firmly and shook it. //Looks like I'm making progress.\\  
  
The meeting went on and eventually Dumbledore had greedily asked her to join the Order. Her answer to him was disappointing but still beneficial. "I will not join but I will help, I will go to the meetings and swear myself to secrecy as for swearing myself to the order I will not." She said. She was the kind of person who wasn't a follower but a leader. She couldn't serve under someone else's command especially Dumbledore's but in the end he had agreed and offered another position to her.  
  
"We will need a reason for keeping you here at Hogwarts otherwise having you come here will look awfully suspicious."  
  
"Of course." She answered.  
  
"Next years Defense Against the Dark Arts position is already taken by Remus I'm afraid but I have been thinking of starting a dueling class. It would be mandatory for 6th and 7th years and optional for the 3rd through 5th years. In times like these it is best to be prepared."  
  
"So you want me to teach the students how to duel? Will this require learning from books or can it be all practical with a bit of research in the library?"  
  
"The second is fine. Dueling is after all an active thing and books will not help them against Death Eaters."  
  
So it was settled then she'd be the new dueling instructor next year. That meant she'd not only had to teach her best friends but also Malfoy and the junior Death Eaters. //Great, just my luck. I wonder what else is going to happen is Desdemona going to pay me an unexpected visit?\\ she thought sulking.  
  
Not a second later the large full length mirror to Severus' left flared to life and shone brightly before a short woman similar looking to Lily Potter stepped through it staff in hand and a very angry Kamian at her right still sporting three diagonal slashes on his face.  
  
//I just jinxed myself! Will that woman ever give me any peace!?\\  
  
"Hello Emerald it's certainly nice to see you." The shorter woman replied sharply and Emma just glanced her way not even bothering to get up showing the woman that she was a mere insignificant and she had no time for her which only seemed to anger the shorter woman further.  
  
"I wish I could say the same but alas I'd rather not deal with you and that over grown bully, Desdemona."  
  
  
  
**********************************AUTHOR"S NOTE***********************************  
  
Well I hope you all liked chapter 4. I know, I know, I made Emma a bit mean but it serves a point in this story. And surprise, surprise, Desa came for a pleasant visit and a cup of tea with our favorite character Kamian! What do you all think of Emma going to see Prince Marvolo? Think he'll accept her as a daughter or will he think of her as too much of a threat? Oh well, don't forget to review! 


	5. Worthy of Happiness?

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For mature content and violence) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Worthy of Happiness?  
  
"Hello Emerald it's certainly nice to see you." The shorter woman replied sharply and Emma just glanced her way not even bothering to get up showing the woman that she was a mere insignificant and she had no time for her, which only seemed to anger the shorter woman further.  
  
"I wish I could say the same but alas I'd rather not deal with you and that over grown bully, Desdemona."  
  
"Yes it's nice to know how welcomed I am but we have other matters to discuss like our deal." She snarled very much like a large cat would.  
  
Pretending to be uninterested and clueless to what Desdemona was referring to she shrugged. "What deal may this be?"  
  
"You are still bound to me by contract girl, we had a deal your time is not served yet!" the older woman shrieked and glared at her ignoring everyone else in the room.  
  
"I might have said we had a deal but I wasn't informed that torture would be a part of it and even if I had we never shook on it so there never was a deal. If you think that you were using me so easily then you have another thing coming dear grandmother. You have no claim on me, I'm of age so you might as well leave."  
  
Desdemona looked around the room for some easy target to taunt Emerald with and lay her gray/silver gaze on Sirius' chocolate brown eyes. Grinning like a cat that spotted its prey she sauntered over.  
  
Sirius shivered for a moment seeing the malevolence in her eyes and squirmed in his seat but other than that remained perfectly still and managed to glare at her with all his might.  
  
"So this is that convict of a godfather of yours?" she asked getting ready to make another taunt and raised her hand to run a finger down his tanned cheek. But before she was able to make contact Emerald's thin but efficiently strong hand shot out to grip her wrist painfully.  
  
With her eye's smoldering fire, Emma concentrated on twisting her grandmother's arm slowly and adding pressure to it making the bones crunch and crack resulting in the other woman's wincing.  
  
"My, my, protective of him aren't we?" she gasped out despite her nearly kneeling position by her granddaughter.  
  
"Yes, well anything you touch with your filthy hands goes rotten and I don't want you dirtying him like you did so many others." Emerald exclaimed through clenched teeth and twisted a little harder causing Desdemona to get on her knees and look up to her in order to keep from breaking her arm.  
  
"Like I dirtied you?" she asked and grinned derisively resulting in Sirius baring his teeth like a dog and nearly growling. "Or like I dirtied your father?" she spoke in a disgustingly sweet voice which was the last draw for Emma and with a swift flick of her arm she brought the other woman's forearm on her knee and snapped it in half.  
  
Everyone jumped from their seats when hearing the sickening 'pop' of breaking bones and covered their ears from the smaller woman's painful howls but no one dared interfering, Emma's power was evident and it was clear that if you stepped in your entrails would most likely be splattered on the walls for weeks.  
  
"I warned you to leave while you could and now see what you made me do." Emma made her statement sound amazingly like she was admonishing a three year old and for a moment there both Remus and Sirius were frightened of her. Not because they were afraid she might hurt them, they knew full on it was an absurd thought but instead because they didn't know her as well as they thought they did. Clearly their Harry had changed much when threatened.  
  
"What afraid to face the truth? If you don't believe me why don't you ask him yourself?" she asked glancing at a spot behind Emma where obsidian eyes met her silver ones in shock. That earned her a backhanded punch to her cheek and almost fell over as her stumbled and spit blood out of her mouth.  
  
"Last time I checked I don't possess the gift of necromancy." Emerald yanked her up by her long red hair back to a kneeling position but the older woman never relented but instead smiled again.  
  
"You don't need to possess the gift if he's alive, why do you think your precious 'papa' never talks of your father? Did you know that Isis Le Fey, Morgana's great great granddaughter married Coudrick Gryffindor? Yes she did and you already knew that James belonged to Gryffindor royalty, for your mother to have a child with him would have been incest and neither wanted that. You're a bastard child and the whole kingdom whispers of the man whose family was exiled from our country then to later conceive with the Slytherin Princess. Do you know who he." but before she had gotten any farther Emerald frantically brought up her knee and slammed the older woman's head into it making Desdemona fall back to the floor moaning and groaning.  
  
"Stop lying!" Emma screamed dazedly once again over come by the feeling of bewilderment and total confusion. "You can't brainwash me and tell me fibs expecting me to believe your sorry hide that easily!" She had her finger pointed at her and breathed raggedly striving to regain her composure.  
  
"Perhaps not but didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to point at people."  
  
SLAM! Emerald's foot collided hard with Desdemona's ribs and the other woman gasped and coughed violently while her granddaughter continued yelling at her and still nobody in the office moved to stop her.  
  
"You bitch! You're talking about your own daughter don't you have any respect for the dead?! I'm warning you right now you so much as speak of my parents again and I will kill you on the spot!"  
  
Leaning on her healthy arm Desa spit some more blood out and one of her teeth. Panting and trying to regain her breath her grandmother bowed her head getting up and leaned on her uninjured arm while still on her knees, her other arm dangling by mere skin and swinging back and forth in a disgraceful way.  
  
After calming down under Remus' restraining arm Emerald couldn't help but finally taunt Desdemona herself a little. Maybe it would be good to give her a taste of her own medicine.  
  
"So you finally decide to bow to me Desa? Good choice you wouldn't want me as an enemy." Out of the corner of her eye Emerald spotted Kamian walking over to her from his mistress where he healed several of her more serious injuries, slowly most likely trying to catch her by surprise. When he was a little more than an arm length's away from him she flicked out her arm toward his neck and formed it into a fist letting the blades pop right though the flesh between her knuckles.  
  
"Oh no you don't Kamian. Unless you want another set of scars I'd be happy to oblige but neither of you are welcome on this land," a mischievous glint shone in her eyes as she slowly released her grandmothers arm. "Unless that is you have come to fight me." She offered and by the malevolent look Desa gave her from her position on the floor meant the woman had taken up the challenge.  
  
"If it is a fight you want it is a fight you get. Lets make a deal then. No magic involved, we fight in liger form. If I win you come back with me and serve until I am ready to release you, if you win I shall leave and never bother you again. Do we have a deal?" she asked still kneeling before the taller woman.  
  
Emerald considered her options and nodded. Liger form, which her grandmother wanted to fight in, was a transformation into a feline that was a mix between a lion and a tiger. It was the largest cat known to mankind and it was ferocious. In her old age Desdemona was forgetting things because when she said deal the woman forgot to shake until after her granddaughter allowed her to be healed by Kamian and Emma had forcefully taken her hand and urged her to agree. She had agreed albeit grudgingly. The woman was still worn from her earlier beating but her through her thick headedness she wouldn't give up for all the gold in the world.  
  
"Outside." Was all Emerald said and all recipients in the office made their way out to the Quittich pitch. Many students in the halls had spied the odd group walking around and news spread of the visit. Rumors and gossip spread within minutes and by the time both women were on the field and were carefully watched by the previous visitors to Dumbledore's office hidden in a little alcove in the castle nearly half the school was either assembled by the windows to observe or had gone outside to get a better view. Some even flew on their brooms over head and stood on the old battlements.  
  
Silently Emerald reassured both Remus and Sirius that she would be okay and even promised not to kill her grandmother, she believed Sirius' words were something along the line of, "Don't kill her Emm it's not like you and I know that neither James or Lily would want you to become a murderer on their behalf, Desdemona isn't worth it." before transforming which had amused her to no end in her present mood since several years back she had said nearly the same thing to both her godfather and his friend. Once she was in liger form she automatically pounced on the other smaller liger and started their match.  
  
Almost the whole of Hogwarts exited the castle just to watch the two cats claw and growl at each other. Sharp nails and teeth sank into skin but what was most amazing was that the steel claws that Emma had as a human remained in cat form and sprang out to scratch and stab at the smaller cat. This fight was primal, nothing mattered but instinct and it was hard to tell one cat from the other. Winning was the only thing on either of the cats minds and the match went on for quite a while.  
  
Stab, scratch and pummel. Both felines had to dodge and attack over and over again. Their roars and cries were heard long and far then repeated like echoes almost. There were no rules in this match. Absolutely no stopping or resigning until one of the parties was injured had and given up.  
  
Every time Desa injured her Emma would heal shortly but the other woman was not as fortunate. Finally tired of these games and looking to avoid killing her own grandmother Emerald scratched Desdemona across the face with her metal claws causing the other cat to roar and stumble some giving her enough leverage to flip her over onto her back and pin her shoulders to the ground.  
  
Pinning her shoulders with the three blades at each one the smaller and older ligeress howled in pain. The blades probably hurt more than she expected them to but the sound was refreshing to her ears, which scared her a lot. She felt like she was repaying the woman for all those years of pain and cruelty but she knew that in the morning she'd feel horrible for what happened between them. As a sign of defeat Desdemona changed back to her human form still punctured by the metal claws and pinned to the ground. About a minute later Emerald changed back with a pop and flexed some of her aching muscles before pulling the knives out of her grandmother's shoulders and standing up seemingly unscathed. All the wounds the older woman had caused had healed in a short amount of time but Desa was badly battered.  
  
"Kneel." She simply told her and waited for the other woman to slowly and painfully get on her knees, blood dripping from all over her. The neck of her white halter was stained from the blood that dripped from the diagonal marks on her face and many stab marks exposed inner flesh and. Some parts of her body were pealed like a potato ready to be boiled absolutely no skin remained on her knees, elbows and half of her back. It was horrifying to look at but Emerald herself used to be much worse off either when the Council or Kamian were through with her.  
  
Placing one of her hands on her granddaughter's knee and the other on the ground she bent her head and spoke softly. "I wish to be addressed as an inferior, I plead for mercy." In saying that Desdemona was giving up all rights, as Emerald's elder and pleaded to be judged as a mere child. This was the way of the cats.  
  
Sighing Emma transfigured a near by pebble into a blanket and knelt down to wrap the other woman in it. She held her like a child and rocked her aching body back and forth for a few minutes as Desa cried softly in submission. The woman had foolishly jumped into a fight she couldn't win and deserved to be treated as a child now. Adults knew and expected what they are supposed to get into and then later accept the consequences; Desdemona by going into a fight she couldn't win and underestimating her was seen as a child even if her age topped sixty years. Holding her in her arms she slowly rose to a standing position and walked to the castle. She'd have to take her to the infirmary to keep her alive now.  
  
As she walked by everyone stared and backed away from her. Astonishment were the only expressions on Sirius and Remus' faces.  
  
Slowly the darker haired man turned to the other and spoke in a hushed tone.  
  
"What just happened there? I mean the cat laws seem so much like the wolf's. One minute they were fighting and if I'm not mistaken her grandmother was begging to be judged and cared for like a child."  
  
He spoke from experience after all he was a dog and dogs had laws just like cats. If you break any one of them consequences would be served. Remus was a big believer in that when in wolf form, the werewolf tended to be primal and such rules it would remember as much the offenses then it would serve justice. Sirius been on the receiving line of on of those punishments but his dog half accepted it willingly and he himself pleaded as a cub.  
  
"Yes" Remus nodded. "Those were the primal laws. They can't be avoided and now instead of being the child Emma is the elder she will have to nurse Desdemona back to health."  
  
Beside them Snape and Dumbledore were listening both fascinated and horrified. "That's simply preposterous." Snape murmured lightly not even bothering to put in the icy edge in his voice and fully relieved that Emma hadn't been the one that was damaged. Silently Remus observed the other man for a moment, while everyone else missed where Desdemona's eyes had landed while talking of Emma's father Remus hadn't. He followed it right to Snape's guilty eyes and sniffed the air around him. At that time the Potions master definitely felt more than nervous about something.  
  
//What does he have to hide?\\ he pondered to himself and letting the subject go for a moment but promising himself he'd look into it later.  
  
"No Severus it's the way animals behave, it's the way we all used to behave before we evolved into smarter beings." The aged professor replied to him quietly and then turned to all the people that have rushed out of classes and the castle just to watch the match. He magically amplified his voice and addressed them all.  
  
"Now that the show is over I would request that all students and faculty members head back to classes and former duties. Thank you." After taking the enhancement on his voice off he too went back to the castle followed by Sirius, Severus, Remus, and a bewildered Kamian who just trudged along like a lost puppy without his mistress there to give him orders.  
  
When she made it to the infirmary Poppy Pomfrey was already there and started buzzing around her trying to get her to relieve the patient to her care, but Emerald refused telling her the woman needed complex healing spells to save her life and she was one of the only people who knew them. They had argued for quite a while and in the end Emma had to threaten plump medi-witch to just sit and watch her.  
  
After such a colorful threat Poppy sat down on a nearby bed rather miffed as younger woman started undressing the injured one to get to the more serious wounds. Madame Pomphrey shook her head sadly at the injured woman's scratched face. She must have been beautiful before the injury but now those cut would be impossible to mend without having them scar over.  
  
As the healing process progressed the medi-witch watched amazed as the younger woman healed all the stabs and scratches and punctured organs back to a perfect condition along with creating new patches of skin where her flesh was bare and not even a mark to their existence remained. The last thing she did was start working on the woman's face. Poppy couldn't tell if she was already unconscious because her eyes were closed and she breathed rhythmically and a bit shallow due to the loss of blood. What amazed her the most was that tall redhead wasn't using a wand instead her hand hovered over the body glowing a golden color and mending flesh in its wake.  
  
Slowly but surely the cuts on her face were receding and becoming smaller until they disappeared and the beautiful face hidden under so much blood was revealed and looked almost exactly like the one hovering over it. Once she was done Emma asked for a basin of water and a clean cloth, which she used to wipe the blood away.  
  
By the time she was done Desdemona was pale as a sheet and unconscious but at least she would live and leave when regaining her strength.  
  
"How is she doing?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
Emerald turned around to face Sirius who stood over looking them both. She sighed already feeling miserable it seemed that she didn't have to wait till morning to feel the after effects.  
  
"I healed her but she lost blood. I feel terrible now, you know? I know I'm not supposed to because she should have realized the full implications of out fight and what could have happened when we made that deal and it was clear to the both of us that either she or I would turn out this way."  
  
Placing a hand on either of her shoulders he started to run them gently causing some of the tension and cramps in her muscles to soften some. "You shouldn't feel bad, it was the law of the primal that's just the way things are. Your cat form thought it punctual to punish her and so it did and now she's serving justice."  
  
"How do you know all this Padfoot? Did Moony ever believe it was necessary to put you in your place?"  
  
"Once," he answered. "When I almost got Snape killed by luring him to the Womping Willow. After Moony transformed back into his human state he understood the full implication of things and the next full moon I had my sorry hide scratched to the bone." He chuckled and kept massaging her shoulders working his way over to her back and rubbing in circles.  
  
"Oh I remember that, but don't get me wrong you fully deserved it." Lupin's voice came as he entered the room and inspected them both along with the injured party. "I take it she'll be fine?" he asked and his question was confirmed by Emma.  
  
"Yes she's lost blood but other than that she's fine, of course she'll be sore upon waking up. I think I'll leave her with Kamian. I'm hungry and tired. All I want to do is eat something and fall asleep, care to join me gentlemen?" she offered grinning wearily and the both helped her up and about back to the Shrieking Shack were the rest of the food from breakfast was devoured and Emma lay down to have a short nap and regain her strength.  
  
Both men watched her from their positions across the room sitting on two over stuffed armchairs. Quietly Sirius whispered almost to himself but addressing his best friend in a manner. "She's beautiful isn't she?"  
  
"Yes," the other replied. "But she's so different from Harry. To tell you the truth I was scared when I saw her fighting her grandmother I was afraid she turned evil but I knew better than that. She'd too pure, too good, and after creating a justice she still feels remorse for hurting someone like that."  
  
"Moony?"  
  
"What is it Padfoot?"  
  
"Is it wrong to love her the way I do?"  
  
"Depends on how exactly you love her. As a father would a daughter or as a man would a woman?"  
  
Padfoot leaned his head into his hands and sighed, "The latter." he answered.  
  
"No," Remus answered after a few long seconds that seemed much like hours to Sirius. Feeling slightly guilty himself for sharing Sirius' views on the subject. "No it's not wrong, in fact I think I love her as well. We've only known her for a day but there's something that draw's me to her. Something deep inside all three of us that just drags at our minds. Can you feel it?"  
  
"Yes, I've felt it since the morning before her arrival like I knew something important would happen. That's why I brought up the subject of it being possible that a person could have two soul mates instead of one but that's a lost dream, a lost hope."  
  
"Maybe it's not." Came a soft voice from the bed making both of them jump in their seats.  
  
No matter how quiet Sirius intended to be Emma's sleeping patterns were sensitive for a reason. If someone tried to attack her when she slept she'd be awake in less than an instant and she plainly overheard their whole conversation while trying to give the appearance that she was in deep slumber and keep a blush off her face Emma felt touched by their words.  
  
Yawning softly and stretching her long limbs she got up on all fours and crawled to the other side of the bed facing them before lying back down on her stomach and staring at their nervous faces. She smiled sweetly and continued watching them with her sleep clouded bright green gaze waiting for either to say a word.  
  
"What did you say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I said maybe it's not a lost dream or a lost cause. I don't believe in fate that's why I don't wait for things to happen but instead I make them I control my own life just like you two control yours. Never say anything is hopeless, because there's always a way.  
  
"You heard us then." Remus stated more than asked her while wringing the edges of his robes in his pale hands.  
  
"Eyi, I tend to wake at the slightest noise, it's an unnerving habit but useful." She said propping herself on herself on her elbows and still watching them waiting for one single move.  
  
"Why?" Remus asked her. It was a single word yet she knew what he was referring to. He wanted to know why she was giving them a chance instead of someone younger or someone who was on the good side of the law. But she simply smiled.  
  
"It's simple, it's because of you that I'm still alive here. Through the years in Ambrosia the thought of seeing you again kept me alive. And then when I came back you accepted me no questions asked. You made me cry. I had almost forgotten how to because I haven't cried in more than a decade and I felt that I didn't know how anymore but when I did it was refreshing like taking your first breath. You two were always there maybe not physically but in my heart you were that pull that you described I can feel it tugging at me." She paused for a minute recalling a memory that she had back a while ago sometime in Ambrosia.  
  
"Do you remember my Patronus?" she asked both of them and they nodded though not seeing what it had to do with anything. "Well I perfected it over the years it seems that wizards set boundaries and barriers in their power but I never do I don't set goals that's why I achieve more. You can have more than one Patronus and about 8 years ago I found that out. The true Marauders are in my Patronus. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs, my protectors." She whispered staring off into space for a moment before snapping back in and facing both awed men.  
  
"You consider us your protector's as in James, Remmy, and me?" Sirius asked her trying to grasp the foreign fact.  
  
She laughed at his surprised expression and it was the first time either of them noticed how unique her particular laugh was. It wasn't a childish giggle but instead a good hearty laugh that sounded like bells or music. It was a lovely they both decided.  
  
"Who else would protect me as well as you two?"  
  
"You could hardly say that with us being there for you only a fraction of your life." Her godfather answered dryly.  
  
Rolling her eyes Emma sat down Indian style on the mattress and wrapped the fluffy blanket around her body to keep the chilly air from seeping through to nib at her exposed arms. She hadn't even bothered to take her uniform off just the top half was slipped off and dangled at her waist.  
  
The next few minutes were spent in a comfortable silence for Emerald and an awkward one for the other two men. It seemed that neither of them knew what to do. It had been so long for the both of them since they had any such encounters. Emerald of course had not stayed a hermit her ten years in Ambrosia and was actually courted by her cousin Augustus' best friend. He was a handsome fellow actually a bit shorter than her but polite and funny at the same time his name was Lawrence Coddington.  
  
He reminded her somewhat of both Remus and Sirius. He had dark hair and light blue eyes, a clear mischief-maker and clever person. They had ended up breaking up after two years deeming the relationship not serious enough to go public. Nobody but Prince Augustus of the Gryffindor kingdom knew about his or her situation. One of the reasons was that the courts and King Solomon who would have wanted her to marry into a stronger family would have forbid it. She had no doubt what so ever her great-great-grandfather would have strongly disapproved of their physical affairs as well and may have even had Lawrence quartered.  
  
"The real question is, are you willing to take charge of your life?" she asked. Her voice was soft and sweet just like honey. It flowed like syrup would, softly and lightly. It wasn't the first time they noticed her accent had changed. It sounded more Latin. After all Latin was the primary language in Ambrosia and it gave her voice a sugary coating as she beckoned them forward.  
  
As they each got up and strode to her slowly they let their eyes wander over her leather and weapon clad body. Rising to her knees she reached out to both of them.  
  
"BOOM!!!" a sudden bang and shake of the Earth had the whole Shrieking Shack trembling for a moment in which all three of them toppled over onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. Something outside in the village was causing this and Emma got up quickly and ran to the closest window, which overlooked Hogsmeade.  
  
There she was surprised to see a whole mob of people standing outside the shack wands at ready. The thing that surprised her the most was that they were not Death Eaters, they were the local villagers from Hogsmeade swarming about and firing spells off at the rickety house while shouting obscenities and some throwing rocks the size of their heads.  
  
"Fuck!" she yelled out and started creating barriers to ward off their attacks. Their magic would not breach the barriers but physical attacks would.  
  
"If you have anything you really need here then gather it because we're leaving pronto." She exclaimed and grabbed up her leather pouch that still had all her things hazardously packed in it. It only took a minute or so for them to get a few robes, photographs and other tidbits around. It was nearly eight o'clock in the evening and Emerald deemed it safe to go to Hogwarts so with a swish of her hand she created a portal and tugged both Remus and Sirius through by the hand.  
  
As soon as the three of them stepped into the golden hallway filled with many doors they gaped at her. "What is this place?"  
  
"This my dear Siri, is the kind of portal I use for travel. Remember when I came out of the mirror in Dumbledore's office well we're going to do the same thing right now." She answered and stepped up to the door with the plaque saying, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's office." Still holding onto both of their hands she asked her godfather to open it so she wouldn't have to let go of either of them, effectively not losing them in time and space. Like before Emma stepped through the full- length mirror followed closely by her two companions.  
  
Once she looked around Emerald breathed a sigh of relief and strode over to the only window available. She didn't want to go to Dumbledore every time a problem arose and she sure as hell didn't want to get caught up in his office at the moment. The window was a good ten stories off the ground because the office was located in a tower and it would be the perfect height for summoning a cloud to ride on.  
  
Clouds although not her favorite form of transportation would do thanks to the fact that it was dark outside and spotting them on one would be impossible.  
  
"Come on." She waved to both of them frantically causing them to look at her as if she was madder than Dumbledore ever could be.  
  
"What are you doing your not going to jump out the window?!" Remus half screamed and grabbed onto her waist pulling her back from the ledge where she was standing but with a flick of her wrist and a large mist a large gray cloud big enough to situate the three of them and their belongings hovered beside the ledge waiting for them to get on.  
  
"I wasn't going to jump I was going to ride a cloud now get on, don't worry its perfectly thick." She assured them. It took a lot of convincing and throwing nearly half of their belongings on the cloud before they would let her climb on not to mention get on themselves. It was a shaky experience for both the new passengers and each sat down, as not to be intimidated by the heights and latched onto Emma who promised to go slowly so they wouldn't have a heart attack.  
  
"Emm where are we going?" Remus asked leaning against her shoulder as she kept an eye out on their surroundings guiding the cloud with her magic while stroking Sirius' hair from his position with his head in her lap.  
  
"I don't know that many places and I don't really want to go to the Leaky Cauldron because god knows how big a mob could gather there so I figured I'd take us to a hotel in Little Whinging. Unless you know a place we could stay at?"  
  
"Not really, the hotel sounds fine." He answered and smiled as when Sirius yawned loudly trying to keep his eyes open with all his might but barely succeeding. "Go do sleep Padfoot," he said and ruffled the man's hair in between one of Emma's strokes.  
  
"No I don't want to fall off the cloud." Came a sleepy reply rewarded by a chuckle from the redheaded woman.  
  
"We're not going to let you fall Siri. Just sleep I'll wake you up when we get there." Lightly kissing him on the forehead Emerald placed an arm around his waste to make sure he didn't mover in his sleep and accidentally role off and plummet hundreds of feet from the sky down to the earth.  
  
"Emm?" Remus addressed her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Tell me a little about Ambrosia I mean what did you mostly do those ten years besides train?"  
  
"Basically," she began to answer. "I trained, attended balls at the courts and the palace, I had friends, mostly my cousin and at one point I had a boyfriend. I remember all that perfectly except for one part that I have trouble with myself it's as if something's blocking my mind from viewing a bit of my life and I don't know what it is. The whole thing seemed like ten years but to tell you the truth Remmy there's something missing. Or maybe I'm just going insane, it's quite possible either way." She whispered a little unsure of herself. Although she knew that she spent ten years in the mysterious isle though there was a dark corner in her mind right after she turned twenty, like a chunk had been removed and replaced with something else.  
  
"You're not insane Emm, I know you're not if anything I wouldn't be surprised if there's a strong memory charm placed on you, it certainly sounds like it. Do you know the amount of time that you can't place in your memory?" This time Remus was going into full diagnostic mode evaluating her answers and putting together his suspicions into hypothesis.  
  
"I." she faltered trying to get a grip on that dark spot in the recess of her memory. It seemed every time she tried to look there it became harder and harder, confusing her altogether and jumbling her thoughts. Concentrating hard and pushing on the barriers with a minimal amount of magic as to not disturb the solidity of the cloud they were on she could tell whatever was there had great magic. There was something strong, so strong she couldn't get through it and it scared and both frustrated her to no end.  
  
"It feels like almost one whole year but not quite maybe nine to ten months before everything seemed a bit more real. I don't know Remmy I think I'm just imagining things I mean even if there is a black spot it's filled in with memories that I know I had.that I think I had." She trailed off quietly still keeping her eyes on the streets below as they approached Surrey and then Little Whinging, the place she spent ten miserable years at. On the quieter side of the city maybe twenty blocks away from Private Drive was a little out of the way place with a church, a super market, a ball field and a park, a fairly new orphanage and right next to it stood a moderately sized hotel with a nice yard and pond in the front giving the place a cheerful air.  
  
The place was a relatively nice place and when she had been little she always went there after school to the parks and once or twice to the orphanage to play with some of the children. It seemed they were the only ones that would play with her since Dudley's bullying never affected them. Dudley's threats mostly focused on hurting them, taking their things away or telling their parents he had nothing to go on. The orphans had no parents, they had few belongings that were truly cherished by them and getting hurt was not a problem, the children at orphanages beat themselves up on a weekly bases anyways.  
  
She even remembered one of the instructors at the place inviting her in to play with the younger children and would feed her milk and cookies. Unlike what most people would say orphanages in her opinion weren't that bad. At least she considered them better than the staying with the Dursley's. At least there she wouldn't have been starved, beaten, practically enslaved, harassed, and stuffed in a cupboard.  
  
Remembering a little bit about the children there brought a slight smile to her face as she floated the cloud down to the ground behind the hotel and shook Sirius awake before grabbing some of their things and leading them to the front door.  
  
After getting a room for night Emerald groaned from the interrogation the woman at the front desk gave all three of them sternly. It seems that they're outfits were a bit too suspicious and after being asked if they were from a neighboring country plagued in war due to her weapons Emma had finally said they were performers at the London theatre who came to visit family and needed a room. It smoothed over well and after producing a large wad of cash she transfigured in her pocket all three of them were admitted to a large suite with a sitting and living room. The only one of it's kind in the entire hotel it seemed.  
  
"What are you smiling about? By the way that thing about being actors was brilliant, I'm surprised you weren't sorted into Slytherin actually." Sirius said yawning again and smiling sheepishly.  
  
Chuckling at him she realized that no matter what her godfather would always be a jokester and a child. In a way she liked it, he seemed younger but still mature. "I was remembering things around this part of town. And you know the Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin? Yeah it's true."  
  
"Remembering Little Whinging and smiling about it?" he asked her totally flabbergasted. "It thought you hated the Dursley's?"  
  
"Of course I hated them but I remember how I used to go to the park after school and sometimes to the orphanage to play with the younger kids. It was nice actually. Don't get me wrong I hated those fat muggles that supposedly raised me for ten years then had me for the summers for another three."  
  
"I never knew you spent your time at an orphanage." He murmured quietly trying to look away politely as she started to change into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top.  
  
"Not many people do, the Dursley's didn't even know, they thought I was out committing some kind of heinous crimes." She laughed a little at the absurdity of such a thing and climbed into the middle of the king sized bed fully intending to get a full nights rest and maybe even sleep in some.  
  
"You know," she said to both of them once they were lying in bed. "I think I'll visit the place tomorrow, it's been a while since I've been there and as I remember it's always low on funds." Yes she decided, she'd go to the orphanage maybe tell a few stories to the younger children. Make a nice donation, enough to buy the kids some clothes and toys, food and school supplies and what not.  
  
"Can we come?" the darker haired man asked. "I mean as Snuffles otherwise they'd call the police."  
  
"Sure I think that the children would enjoy that what do you think Remmy?"  
  
"Count me in Emm." She yawned and wrapped her arm around her extending it so that it would overlap with Sirius' and rubbed it slightly almost possessively.  
  
Leaning forward she placed a short kiss on his lips and then a quicker one on his forehead whispering "Goodnight" and doing the same for Sirius.  
  
Flipping over on her stomach she buried her hands under her pillow and sighed smiling as the two other men reached over to kiss each other lightly wishing each other sweet dreams before murmuring the same softly to her.  
  
//This is a new beginning and I tend to fully take advantage of it. It seems the Eternals have deemed me worthy of some happiness.\\ she thought and drifted off into the land of dreams and nightmares.  
  
  
  
********************************AUTHOR"S NOTE*************************************  
  
I know aren't I evil for stopping a kinky sex scene with an explosion and a bunch of villagers attacking their house. Sorry for stopping there as well but I thought it would be a good cliff hanger, sort of. I hope you like the chapter particularly the part where Desdemona got her butt whooped. I know many of you were waiting for that. Isn't Dumbledore evil though?  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW I WOULD TREMENDOUSLY APPRECIATE IT!! 


	6. History Repeats

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For mature content and violence) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
Chapter 6: History Repeats  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DREAM SEQUENCE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness shrouded her and seeped though clothes and skin down to the very core of her bones and sole leaving absolutely no light behind. She was in a chamber of sorts, the chilly air giving her goose bumps and the flimsy gray commoner's dress she wore did nothing to protect her from it. Even with her feline eyes she could not see a thing. She was in the blackest of the black and the emptiest of the empty because wherever she was there was nothing in there with her.  
  
No ceiling, no walls, no floors, no air, no gravity. There was just a sense of being and matter that couldn't quite reach her mind. She felt magic behind it, ancient magic, something strong but not beyond her capabilities. Pushing at it was useless she felt like there were a dozen binding spells placed on her magic and Athorian rock shackled onto her appendages. She felt useless and tired. So very tired, just wanted sleep to take her, take her for all eternity. But something at the back of her mind kept urging her to fight, fight for.the child. //But which child?\\ she didn't know she just had to stay awake and alive long enough to find out.  
  
She floated for what seemed like hours until a bright light entered the chamber, so bright that it almost blinded her compared to the darkness and she squinted now recognizing her surroundings. She was in the main building of the Council of Magi, the basement where the dungeons were.  
  
She vaguely felt someone latch onto her arms and hoist her up off the floor roughly. Dazedly she could only comply feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen and between her legs. //What's happening? Why do I hurt so much, why won't the pain heal and go away?\\ She let herself be led up staircases and through hallways trying to keep up with the stranger's pace.  
  
A click of the door and a crack of a lock being placed upon a door as she was sat down onto an uncomfortable wooden stool behind a barred off area like a criminal was the only sound she registered besides the sharp clicks the stranger's shoes made as he or she walked. She felt shackles being placed on her ankles and wrists and she helplessly submitted to the bondage.  
  
She couldn't see anything until then. Until a magical veil over her eyes had been taken off and she saw now that she faced the full Council. Each decked out in their preposterous black and white robes they reminded her of Death Eaters and she unconsciously shivered. They sat on platforms all around her in a circle looking down upon her expecting her to treat them like some kind of gods. But she would not; soon, very soon she promised herself they would all perish like the thousands of others under their influence when the revolution came. //Very Soon.\\  
  
Although it was considered not only rude but inappropriate she spoke out first to them dismissing the thought of getting ten extra lashes across her back for speaking when not permitted to.  
  
"On what account may I ask has the Council brought me here by? I received no warning for this trial or this kind of treatment. Speak now Magi your time on this Earth is short I will make sure of that myself but my threats alone are not worthy reason for a hefty sentence." She spoke with a confident air looking ten times more glorious in her rags than the Council in their expensive silks and satins.  
  
"Silence mortal! You were not permitted to speak!" One of the council members barked at her, the one directly in front with the large mallet sitting atop his desk.  
  
Scowling and clenching her fists she stood and gripped the bars. "Mortal!? Who are you calling a mortal? I'm sure you have not forgotten Cassarius that my soul is very much immortal and my body will heal itself if killed. I am a goddess compared to you fools who have not yet figured out how to rule the country by yourselves!" came her sharp cries but were abruptly stopped by a vicious pain ripping its way through her spine and her veins setting fire to her organs and flesh. All the extreme feeling packed all together. Ice, fire, sharpness, dullness, hurting, scalding, freezing. All working through her making her clench her teeth to keep from screaming.  
  
Her vocal chords were aching for release but she would not submit would not relent. The pain was everywhere, a thousand times worse than the Cruciatus Curse and her mind and body were suffering yet no sounds escaped her. She realized they had hooked the sensitivity wires to her shackles and through there channeled all those feelings.  
  
The pain stopped, they fully expected her to sit back down or fall on the ground passing out like many others had done; but neither happened. Instead she stood proud and tall staring them down until the oldest member named Cassarius spoke to her.  
  
"You Emerald Desdemona Le Fey Princess of the Slytherin Kingdom kin to all Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and your own kingdom, descendant of Morgana the Sorceress, daughter of Liliana Potter and formerly known as Harry James Potter are herby brought before the Council of the Magi to discuss the fate of your newborn daughter Jasmine Liliana Le Fey born of supreme power to and worthy to stay on the Isle, certain circumstances need be discussed to perhaps change its living arrangements as the father is not know and blood or magical tests will not confirm its true parentage."  
  
And from the far side of the chamber a woman in flowing white robes carrying a wailing child in her arms opened a door and stepped through into the large circular courtroom. A tuft of bright red hair and a chubby little arm poked out from its blankets.  
  
Blackness surrounded her again and this time there was nothing to feel, see or hear, just simply blackness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF DREAM SEQUENCE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Emerald sat bolt up in bed panting and gasping for breath she ran to the bathroom, pressure building up in her throat and a moment later picked up the toilet seat and heaved her last meal as well as some stomach acid. She sat there slumped against the wall of the bathroom getting the rhythm of her breathing pattern back slowly and gently. Groaning and wiping away some bile from the corner of her mouth she gladly accepted the glass of water Sirius held for her.  
  
Upon feeling her jump out of bed like a flash of lightening then hearing a bout of retching coming from the bathroom Sirius had become concerned and went to fetch a cup of water while he sent Remus to the bathroom to check on Emma.  
  
While Remus had arrived before Sirius and let her lean against his chest her muddled mind barely associated his presence compared to the events of her dream. Could that have been part of the time she missed? Had she had a child at that point without knowing? If so the Council probably made sure to hide it from her for a reason, what reason she didn't know but it made sense. The time she missed was around nine or ten months enough time to conceive and give birth but where was the little baby Jasmine and who was the father?  
  
If the child were in Ambrosia then she would be five years old by now but if she were sent here then she would only be a year old. She had to find her but where could she start.  
  
Then it hit her. "The orphanage" she whispered surprising both men sitting by her.  
  
"Emm what about the orphanage? Is something wrong?" Remus asked giving her a worried gaze.  
  
"I know what happened Remmy." She whispered hopelessly on the verge or tears. "They took my child." She said shocking them both.  
  
"CHILD?!" Sirius nearly screamed but was shushed by the other man who rocked her back and forth gently.  
  
"What child Emm?" he asked  
  
"They took my daughter.I didn't even get a chance to hold her but they took her away and hid her from me. I need to find her!" she sobbed her lips trembling and her eyes darting around frantically.  
  
"Wait a moment, since when did you have a daughter? Who's the father?"  
  
"I didn't know until now, they blocked my memory of her. But I don't know the father. There was never a father." She murmured in a frightened voice. "I remember dreams." She was almost in a trance now locked in her memories and letting the two question her.  
  
"What dreams Emmy?" Sirius spoke rubbing her arms to keep her warm.  
  
"About the shadows." Her tone was slightly eerie and neither of them liked the implications of these shadows but they strove to find out.  
  
"Shadows Emm?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered not at all unlike a ghost. "They would come on nights when I was lonely I couldn't see who they were but they existed in my dreams alone. At first when I was younger they would just hold me and whisper that I was going to be okay, that they wouldn't let anything bad happen while with me. They told the truth, they kept the nightmares away every night, they helped keep me sane for so long."  
  
Then when I got older they would make love to me, they were never real but I always had marks on my body afterwards. They were gentle, kind, familiar but I didn't know them. They would come through my bedroom doors, wood and golden doors with little angel faces carved into them. Then climb on my bed with forest green and cream-colored hangings. All I know is their touches their kisses, they spoke sometimes, promising never to hurt me. I believed them you know. There was a spell, a combination, a mixing spell of some sort, I didn't recognize it though. The dreams lasted for years until one day they stopped coming and they left breaking their promise of always being there."  
  
By the time she had finished both men had gone beyond pale and Sirius had resorted to biting his nails, a nervous habit. Looking at Remus for confirmation the werewolf nodded slightly startled.  
  
"Did you have a large vanity in your room, jewelry slung around the corners and cosmetics on the counter with an ivory and silver comb that sat beside an ivory and silver jewelry box. Perfumes in all kinds of bottles and you often left your dresser door open to block off the window from view?" he described shakily never letting go of his tight grip on her hand.  
  
Startled at the fact that Sirius knew all that she nodded, confused and was about to ask him but Remus continued.  
  
"There was a large mahogany chest at the foot of your bed with cream pillows on top to make a little seat. A fluffy rug so thick and soft you felt like you were walking in jelly. A long hallway led to a sitting room, a bathroom, and a closet connected to your bedroom. There were books stocked on every shelf in your quarters. So many books you could hardly read all of them in one life time." He spoke softly.  
  
"How?" she asked looking back and forth between them her voice hitching slightly and failing her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and listened her eyes still misty and red from crying earlier.  
  
"You're our shadow vixen then." Sirius said softly rubbing smooth circles on her hands. "We've been having the same dreams for weeks about a woman that invited us to her bed. It felt so real and in the morning marks were present but no sign of the woman. We thought we were going mad or botched up some spell and mixed our dreams together. We couldn't see your face or color but we could feel you."  
  
"It was the strangest thing we've ever experienced. We tried to get help too but none of it worked, no spells, no potions, nothing. We kept having the dreams. Dreams of.you." Remus said softly his breath tickled her ear and from the moment she heard they sought help she froze.  
  
"You didn't tell Dumbledore did you?" she begged hoping to god that they hadn't. Dumbledore already had too much leverage on her, until she burned his evidence that is.  
  
"No," Remus shook his head a bit puzzled at her behavior. "I know you won't believe it but we went to Snape. Just curious but why are you so against Dumbledore?"  
  
"Oh get over your hero worshipping Remus!" Sirius yelled. "He may have let you attend Hogwarts and then later let you work as a teacher but didn't you hear him talking to her about all those offenses she created. He was shoving it all in her face and singing it to the world. Jeez if he wasn't Dumbledore I would have chewed his throat out." He growled.  
  
"Yes I heard that Sirius but he was stating the obvious." Before he could have said any more Emma butted into the argument.  
  
"If it wasn't for Dumbledore my parents would still be alive, Sirius wouldn't have gone to Azkaban and you Remus would have been in contact with your friends for thirteen years until Padfoot escaped. Desdemona may tell exaggerated versions of the truth but she never lies. That is one thing that I had learned about her, she never lies just exaggerates." She murmured with a sad smirk on her face.  
  
"He wouldn't Emm."  
  
"Don't look so astonished Remus you must have known there was something fishy about him. He's human after all and even the most innocent of us are a bit sadistic." She snarled at him and clenched her fists tightly. Everything was going down hill from there. Why was it now that her memory came back and not yesterday or a year ago? Was this all real or another elaborate trick?  
  
"I need to look for her." She whimpered all of a sudden and sank against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. //But when I find her how can I be a proper mother when I had no example to go by either earlier in my childhood and later in life.\\  
  
"We'll start looking in the morning, why don't we go get some sleep?" Sirius whispered gently and moved to help her up but shaking her head she roughly slapped his hands away and stood away from both of them.  
  
"No! I'm going to find her now!" she yelled almost at the top of her lungs and nearly boiled over letting some excess magic seep through and shatter a vase by the sink. Clenching her fists harder to point where her fingernails were digging into her skin the metal claws popped out scaring both men.  
  
"Holy shit! I thought those things popped out of the gloves that she wore." Sirius stared wide-eyed at them and held up his hands moving slowly towards her.  
  
"Emmy," he called softly. "Emmy calm down I won't hurt you just sit down for a minute so we can all talk calmly."  
  
"No there's no time to sit or talk I have to see Desa, she knows what happened she has to have known. She knows about my father after all."  
  
"She was lying about Snape being your father!" they both chorused.  
  
"Oh?" she asked. "Well I actually doubt that my mother would have a child with her own cousin who's immediate family was not outcast from Ambrosia so it couldn't have been him that she was talking about. The Snape's are an old family from the Slytherin Kingdom; they were exiled for campaigning against the Council just like I do. My mother loved him surely you remember them being at least friendly to each other. The serpent birthmark it makes sense."  
  
"Emm your talking nonsense, what birthmark?" It was Remus who had finally gone over to her slowly and coaxed her to relax and let the blades back into her arms. She had been talking about the birthmark that marked a Snape family member. It was part of a curse the Magi had issued on the family to keep track of them, her's was right in the center of her lower back, it was a tattoo of a viper twisted into a horizontal figure eight with its head facing out and its forked tongue out, hissing and its bright yellow green eyes gleaming.  
  
"We are positive James is your father, he was only a Potter by marriage, his father was really his step father because James' real father died before he was born and after his mother died, Neil, his stepfather married a woman with the last name of Gryffin, which I'm sure could be the shortened version of Gryffindor and they both adopted him. He wasn't in any way related to your mother and Snape had nothing to do with you being conceived." The lyncanthrope's soft voice tried to reassure her but only managed to get the young woman wound up.  
  
"Oh but he does have everything and nothing to do with it at the same time!" she answered confusing them both.  
  
"You see," she started to further explain. "That is why King Solomon never talked of my father and when I asked him he said James was of no consequence and its true. I had two fathers just like our daughter. If James wasn't there I still would have been born because Snape would have been there."  
  
"What are the chances of that Emmy? Snape and James hated each other we all know that." Sirius objected  
  
"Nobody could really be sure about that Siri, after all this is a theory I'm talking about and besides James did save Snape's life you would never know how they acted in private towards each other. You can't forget Snape was a Death Eater at the time and he had to act a certain way to the Gryffindor's and muggle-borns otherwise he would have been reported to the Dark Lord."  
  
"James hated Snape though, that I am certain of plus do you honestly think he'd share Lily with that greasy pedophile?" This time Emerald really did have to role her eyes at Sirius and sigh giving up on that subject and moving on to the next. The actual reason all of this was happening.  
  
"No, but I know our child has two fathers, what if history is repeating itself?!"  
  
"History doesn't repeat itself Emm it isn't possible." Remus argued.  
  
Throwing her hands up into the air she howled in frustration and began to explain what she believed. "It is actually very much possible it indicates that certain events absolutely must take place otherwise things will keep repeating. In this case I believe Voldemort and the Council of Magi need to be taken down, it just makes sense."  
  
"How is it repeating itself then?" Sirius asked a bit skeptically trying to sound neither believing nor disbelieving for Emma's benefit.  
  
"Let's take in the past," she began. "My mother loved both Snape and James. Pettigrew betrayed both Lily and James. Voldemort killed James and Lily because he suspected I was a threat to him due to my magical potential. Pettigrew framed Sirius. I ended up pretty much an orphan and with my blood the Dark Lord's resurrection took place." She said counting off each event on a finger.  
  
"Right." Both men affirmed her.  
  
"Now I'm taking Lily's place, my daughter is taking my place, Remus is taking James' place and Sirius is taking James' place, while Ron is supposedly the traitor and Hermione is Sirius. That is happening because we haven't gotten rid of Voldemort yet." before she could go any further Sirius interrupted like a two year old.  
  
"Hey! How come I'm taking Snape's place?!" he yelled visibly outraged and disgusted.  
  
"Because Siri, everyone thought he was a criminal, a death eater like they think you are but in the end he survives although he becomes bitter he survives and plays a major role in time."  
  
Her godfather still didn't look convinced and shuddered trying not to imagine a mental picture of the greasy Potions Master sharing a bed with his best friend and his goddaughter's mother.  
  
"The proof of the fact that the Council should be taken down is that Desdemona is acting as Morgana would and Dumbledore as Merlin. The council was created around that time and only because the kingdoms couldn't control her." Pausing she took several breathes to finish what she was saying.  
  
"And I'm guessing, and bear with my because this is only an educated guess with a lot of assumptions and few facts to back it up but I'm guessing that if Voldemort succeeds again then I would die saving my child's life along with Remmy. Ron would frame Hermione. Sirius would be miserable for a better portion of the rest of his life and spend his time terrorizing people within the boundaries of the law though. My daughter would grow up to be me, and Desa, Dumbledore and the Council would put her through the same treatment. It's simple and it all plans out the jigsaw puzzle fits perfectly now, for the first time in years everything makes sense."  
  
The bathroom was silent as the all stood opposite each other pondering the true meaning of everything. This changed everything, instead of leading a normal life they had to stop the past from reoccurring and for Emma that would be a hard thing since she had almost no idea what had gone on at that time and would need the other two men to point out obvious things to her along the way.  
  
//I guess destiny has decided I'm actually quite unworthy of happiness unless I pay the price for it. The price being possibly my life and the lives of the people I love. Oh what a tough break! I'm never going to get any peace especially with finding Jasmine.\\  
  
"I think I know where she could be." She said staring off into space and getting calculating stares from the other two.  
  
"Who?" both of them asked.  
  
"Jasmine, our daughter." And she rushed into the living room to get dressed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Here," rasped Desdemona's voice as she handed her staff back to Kamian. "I have unlocked as much of her memories as I could, it was not much but the Council blocked them off tightly and in my weak condition I could only do enough to unravel the mystery."  
  
While recovering in the hospital wing the older woman had had Kamian to watch over and keep her company. Although it was undoubtedly poor company it was better than nothing. She had slept through half the day and when her eyes opened weakly she had decided to give her granddaughter a gift. Knowledge of what might and has happened. She was quite sure the girl was clever, clever enough to figure things out. And since her protectiveness over loved ones was so strong there wasn't a thought in her mind that suggested Emerald would not succeed in her mission. For the sake of her daughter and the two men she loved, she most definitely would.  
  
"I don't understand why you wish to give her the child when she is the reason you are lying here half dead." The bulky man said harshly looking over his mistress' pale face and silently pitying her. If it wasn't for Desdemona he would still be on the streets and eventually the Council would track him down and force him into some kind of slavery. Thanks to the woman in front of him who took him in and cared for him, taught him in the arts of combat and torture he was grateful. And now to see his almost-mother looking so damaged it quaked him right down to the very core.  
  
Chuckling dryly the older woman shook her head at him like she would a child. "You will most likely never understand the primitive laws. I admit I deserved what I received, I played with forces that were far beyond my reach and I tried to use a being such as Emerald for my purposes. She is the very core of light and purity that the Eternals instilled to this Earth and to push the dark into her would be heinous, it would bounce right back off onto me." She paused and smirked at him. "She could have easily killed me out there, but she didn't and I am in her debt as well as most appreciative of her. She could have killed you the day she gave you those scars but she didn't instead she did the right thing and ran to help her loved ones in this world. I just hope my teachings are remembered and used well along with my advice and the information I passed down."  
  
Nodding his comprehension of the subject Kamian bowed his head and lay it down on the side of Desdemona's hospital bed murmuring into the sheets almost incoherently, "Then I can only be grateful to her as well."  
  
It must have been just about near an hour later when the door to the hospital wing opened smoothly and the soft clicking of boot heals could be heard approaching in her direction on the sanitized white tile floors.  
  
Calmly looking up at her granddaughters stony face Desdemona didn't dare make any kind of facial expression of speak first. //Best she calms down before we go back to our little games.\\ she thought.  
  
"Where is she?" Emma snapped sharply and waited, her tall frame towering over her grandmother and shaking in anger. Silver/gray eyes focused on bright green the other woman calmly began to speak in a monotone voice.  
  
"The Council insisted you not know of her because without finding the child's father they were frightened your daughter would be a half-god. They kept her in Ambrosia for four years, and the last I heard she was being moved to a muggle orphanage of some sort. She's been there for three months now. I don't know which one, I'm sorry, but I do have a picture, she's around the age of three in it." She answered and a quick but neutral nod from her granddaughter signaled for her to hand the photograph that she had over.  
  
Reaching into her the pouch she brought with her she buried her hand in it and rummaged for several seconds before taking out a small box. Popping the lid on the box displayed many photographs in a flip frame. When she reached the one with a chubby cheeked giggling redhead in it waving enthusiastically at the camera and bouncing about slightly, her large green eyes sparkling merrily. It actually hurt to give such a precious item away and even worse to take away that smile on the child's face by putting her in an orphanage.  
  
Emerald's face softened when she saw the little girl in the photograph smiling sweetly at her and cocking her head to the side curiously trying to figure out whom the lady looking down at her was. "She's beautiful." Emma whispered distantly gazing at the picture of her daughter, tracing her face with her fingertips and smiling back at the little girl. She could almost here the child's happy laughter and silly dialogue.  
  
"Yes like her mother, and her grandmother. She's a little angel. The picture was taken on her third birthday, February 20, it was. Did you ever wonder where that locket you had went?"  
  
Emma nodded responding to the question. She had been give been given a locket by Desdemona, a platinum heart with a sapphire in the middle and some sort of Latin phrase she did not recognize written on the beautifully crafted piece of jewelry. She had enchanted it to play one of the songs she sung when opened and on the back it said:  
  
For my darling daughter Emerald where this necklace well I'll always love you ---Your mother Lily  
  
She had lost it two years ago and had been devastated by the loss.  
  
"I gave it to her," Desdemona spoke softly and picked at some loose threads on her blanket with her pale hands. "Except I changed the inscription to your names instead of Lily and yours. I told her it was from her mother and that one day she'd be with you."  
  
"Thank you Desa," her granddaughter spoke sincerely practically forgetting their feud and forgiving her for past misdeeds before leaning down to embrace her gently as to not disturb the woman's aching body. "That means a lot to me, I'm glad she has something of mine. For now you get better, hear me? I'm going to need you to go back to Ambrosia soon, there are messages I'll need you to deliver." Briskly stepping away and wiping a few stray tears she squeezed her eyes shut to keep them from watering further and placed the picture of her little girl in her pocket.  
  
Giving her granddaughter one of her semi-evil smirks she countered, "Are you planning to do what I think you're planning to do? If so you better succeed and find Jasmine while you're at it."  
  
"Don't worry grandmother, I will and as for Operation You Know What, there is nothing to worry about on your part, unless that is you get caught." She said referring to the start of the Revolution and the treason they would be charged with and killed afterwards if not worse if someone loyal to the Magi caught hold of their plan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Immediately after her chat with Desdemona Emerald had flown back on cloud to the hotel where both Remus and Sirius were anxiously awaiting her arrival. Smiling broadly as she jumped into the bedroom through the window they had left open for her arrival she ran up to hug both of them with a joyous cry.  
  
"I haven't lost my sanity after all! Her birthday is February 20, she's four years and three months old." She exclaimed and held up the picture of the radiant child.  
  
"We never doubted your sanity Emmy." Sirius murmured, captured by the image of his daughter. "She's gorgeous, looks a lot like you.has Remmy's ears though and a stronger jaw probably from my side." He smiled astounded that he had been a part in creating this little wonder.  
  
"She's got wavy hair that runs into ringlets at the bottom though, while yours is straight. But her eyes are yours her facial features are mostly very much yours." He grinned and looked up for a moment comparing the mother with the daughter. "Did you find out where she is?"  
  
Instantly Emma's buoyant smile had faltered and fell crashing down and her sad expression told them both all they needed to know. Shaking her head slightly she told them what Desa had in the hospital wing and went to look out the window that faced the side of the orphanage by it. The weak rays of the sunrise casting a weak light on the building's windows and for a moment Emma thought she could see a small child with bouncing red curls framing her pale face, no longer smiling but sleepy and sad.  
  
Blinking once or twice to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her she looked again. This time though there was no little girl and figuring it was a figment of imagination she turned back around wearily and slumped into an armchair where she let heavy eyelids rest and soon falling asleep having both Sirius and Remus slip a blanket on her frame before lying down on the bed quietly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
From within a cramped dormitory with wooden floors and pale yellow painted walls with its dirty paint peeling off a young redheaded girl peeked from under the window sill where she hid after seeing a strangely familiar woman across the street staring right at her with an unbelieving face. The woman held a strong resemblance to her; she was stunning and at the same time tired out, worked to the bone.  
  
Many of the matrons there at the orphanage looked like that after a long day's work. Most of them were cranky when approached and it was best to stay clear of them. Silently the little girl kept gazing across the view through the other window for hours until she saw a man with dark hair and eyes approach it and look straight at her. His haunted eyes widened and he started opening and closing his mouth pointing in her direction. There seemed to be a scramble between two other people to get to the window but in her fright she ducked back under the windowsill to be kept from site of the three strange people.  
  
About to get herself up from the wooden floor with creaking floorboards she froze when Mrs. Kensington's voice floated to her sharply and strictly. Mrs. Kensington was normally not a person to cross; she was in her mid fifties and wore a tight bun with a pencil struck through it all the time. Gray hair contrasting visibly with jet black her stern hazel gaze bore into her giving the red head the shivers.  
  
"Why aren't you up yet Jasmine? You know the Jenkins' are coming today to sign the final papers concerning your adoption and picking you up to take back home? You best get ready child and I don't want any more of your whining, you are lucky as it is someone is willing to take you into their care especially Mr. and Mrs. J. they have adopted three other children from this very orphanage so you'll have children to play with. Oh, clean up and wear your Sunday's best before coming down."  
  
With that the old matron spun around on her heel leaving the redhead alone to sulk and stomp over to her part of the dresser to extract some clothes. At four years of age Jasmine was an exceptionally bright child and acted twice, if not three times her age, comprehending things brilliantly and showing high potential for her future but right now the toddler inside her decided to come out and pout. It wasn't fair really, she didn't want to be adopted by the Jenkins' there was something wrong with those people.  
  
Mr. Jenkins was a short balding man, a bit plump and seemed quite jovial, while Mrs. Jenkins was a tall thin woman with a terribly hooked nose and long neck making her look like a vulture. //Maybe it's a good thing they can't have children themselves\\ Jasmine thought. //I'd hate to imagine what kind of offspring they'd produce between each other.\\ And set out dressing in a light pink summer dress with white sandals.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sirius are you sure you saw a girl that looked like her?" Remus asked for the fifty-third time in a row making the other man groan and slap his forehead against the wall.  
  
"For the hundredth time, bloody hell Remmy, yes! Even Emma saw her before falling asleep, I'm telling you she has to be there! I'm telling you we should go and get her now, who knows she could bleeding well slip through our fingers while she's right under our noses and we wouldn't know it!"  
  
They had been going over and over about the issue for almost an hour since Sirius woke them all up screaming bloody murder and pointing to the window gaping like a goldfish in water. They were waiting for Emerald who had went out to get breakfast for the three of them before they went over to the orphanage to check things out. Even though the young woman saw the girl too she felt it must have been a figment of her imagination, after all how likely was it that her daughter would be placed right next door to her. The Magi would have probably done a better job of hiding her wouldn't they?  
  
"You know I want to get her too Padfoot but we need to be prepared before we go running into the orphanage and taking her away. The officials that way'd hunt us. Besides, what are a couple more hours of waiting? If she's actually there then she'll still be on the premises by the time we arrive with all the proper paper work." Remus admonished him and shook his head slightly frowning. He knew the chances of her being there were slim to none but since both Emma and Sirius had seen the little redhead then it could be possible unless both were so excited they were hallucinating.  
  
//Yeah right! Famous last words Remmy!\\ he mentally shot back, physically tired to yell any more. //I don't have such a good feeling about this waiting idea, something bad is going to happen I just know it.\\ He groaned and thumped his head on the table again, a bruise probably already forming on the spot.  
  
*********************************AUTHOR'S NOTE************************************  
  
So how did everyone like this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME OPINIONS.  
  
Sadly no one wanted to take me up on the guessing challenge but if you want to try predicting chapter seven be my guest.  
  
Is the plot confusing anyone yet? I'd be glad to clear things up if so. By the way doesn't everyone think that Jasmine would be the cutest thing?!  
  
I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but you'll have to make due I had to leave you with a cliffhanger just because I'm so evil! MWAHAHAHHAH! (Does the evil laugh.getting softer...nobody's laughing with me...stops laughing all together and goes to weep in the corner) Kidding!  
  
Well stay tuned for chapter seven I might not post it tomorrow because it would be a hard chapter to write but it'll be up within two or three days I'm not really sure it would be better just to check on it every day or so. ( 


	7. Adoption

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For mature content and violence) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
Chapter 7: Adoption  
  
"Just sign right here please and fill out this form and you'll be on your way Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins. I'll go get little Jasmine's legal paper's ready for you while you're finishing up." Mrs. Denagon, the manager and legal official at the Little Whinging orphanage replied cheerfully and passed a white form across the table to the married couple interested in adopting Jasmine.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Denagon, you may call me Maurine by the way no need for such formalities." Mrs. Jenkins answered grinning and showing off large front teeth. Next to her, her husband nodded, "And please call me Travis."  
  
"As you wish. I'll go and collect your newly adopted daughter as well as her papers. Oh you'll just love her, she is a clever child, and I'm sure she'd love you as well."  
  
Once the sprightly woman was gone Maurine Jenkins turned to her husband one last time before signing and filling the form in front of her out. "You think she'll work well with the other children?" she asked, her high pitched and scratchy voice lowering itself so no one else would hear.  
  
"Hopefully my pet," he answered just as quietly. "After all we do need someone to scrub the floors on a daily basis, you know how dirty they get with your brother living with us. Not to mention cleaning the bathrooms as well, there's only so much the older kids would do."  
  
Grabbing a blue ballpoint pen Maurine and Travis both put down their signatures and other significant information.  
  
"Here she is, Maurine, Travis, this young lady right here is Jasmine Le Fey, she's of course four years old like I've told you." The middle aged blonde woman said leading the redheaded girl in by the hand while she shied away tugging back towards the doors she came in from. Tightening her grip Mrs. Denagon knelt down so she'd be eye level with Jasmine and gave her a friendly smile, patting her head. "Jasmine, these people are Mrs. and Mr. Jenkins, they are ready to take you home with them to meet the rest of their children, wouldn't you like that sweetie?"  
  
The young girl roughly shook her head and stubbornly yelled "No! I want my mommy!"  
  
Sadly the middle-aged woman patted her hand soothingly. "I'm sorry darling but your mummy's died and gone to heaven with the rest of the angels."  
  
Stepping away from Mrs. Denagon, Jasmine backed up a little and shook her head again. "No she isn't dead, I know she isn't, Desdemona told me she's coming to take me with her soon. Plus don't be silly angels don't exist just souls in a different dimension." She said a matter of fact surprising all three adults.  
  
"My gosh, this child hasn't been educated in the Christian beliefs, this will not do. May the great and mighty lord forgive her heathenness parents who taught her in devil' belief. She will need to be purified by a priest." Maurine Jenkins spoke softly clasping her hands in prayer.  
  
Jasmine's eyes bugged out and she backed up as far against the wall as she could, the doorjamb digging into her back. //Purify?!\\ She mentally screamed. //Desdemona said mummy would come, but where is she?\\  
  
But Christian beliefs were the least of Mrs. Denagons concerns and she knelt down to the frightened child again. "Sweetie, you mentioned someone named Desdemona earlier, who were you talking about? An imaginary friend?"  
  
Even though she was four years old Jasmine knew better than to tell muggles about magic and especially how her great grandmother talked to her through her dreams. They would put her away in a funny farm if she spoke one word of it.  
  
"Silly, Desdemona is my imaginary friend." She told the lady in an adorably sweet voice making the blonde woman chuckle and pinch her already rosy cheeks.  
  
"Well with a lot of praying the good lord will rid the child of the demons that speak to her." Maurine whispered to her husband bent forward to look the little redhead in her green eyes. "Hello Jasmine, my name is Maurine but you can call me mummy if you want."  
  
"Now, now, Maurine," the social worker, Mrs. Denagon said. "She's only a child and in an orphanage children need friends, little Jasmine here has just made one up for herself."  
  
"Yes well such disillusions can damage her perception of the world later on and should be stomped out of her right away." Mrs. Jenkins countered.  
  
At that moment Jasmine actually wanted to throw up. //Is this woman serious? I can smell the rotten stench of her soul already, this one is definitely not a good person.\\ she thought wrinkling her nose and side stepping her.  
  
"No thank you Mrs. Jenkins but I'd rather not be adopted all together, excuse me while I go back upstairs. Have a nice day." To Jasmine the woman actually looked like a giant vulture, with her raven hair, dark eyes, hooked nose and long neck. She was obviously also a prude. //That would make her a prudish vulture lady!\\ the redhead reasoned.  
  
She was just about to walk out the door when Mrs. Denagon blocked her way and took her hand forcefully.  
  
"Now, Miss Le Fey, or should I say Miss Jenkins," the middle-aged woman winked her way and gave her a boisterous grin. One of those sickeningly cheerful ones that you want to spit on if given the chance and Jasmine wanted nothing more than to stomp on the lady's foot and run like she never ran before. "You wouldn't want to stay here all your life and the Jenkins' are kind enough to take you in I'm sure you'll be happy."  
  
Outside a loud continuous barking sounded having everyone in the office jump a foot off the ground in fright and look towards the window where a large black dog stood growling loud enough to wake the dead. The dog was strangely familiar and instead of scaring her it's presence calmed her immensely. Although she couldn't understand what it wanted the message was getting across, it wanted to protect her. At that moment Jasmine stared right in its eyes and understood, this was Padfoot. She didn't know how she knew the dog's name nor why she felt connected to it somehow but taking her chances she screamed back.  
  
"Padfoot! Help! The mean people are trying to take me away! HELP!!" she screamed frantically and watched the dog run off across the lawn to the hotel and out to the back of the building.  
  
"What's this all about?" Maurine Jenkins huffed.  
  
"He's going to bring them to take me home." Was all Jasmine said and promptly sat down on one of the leather chairs in the office to wait. No matter the amount of coaxing it took none of the adults were able to get a word or move out of her. She would sit silently for as long as needed. But not long enough it seemed because her silence and persistence in staying in that chair and waiting only made her adoptive parents even more angry and the painfully thin 'vulture lady' as Jasmine liked to call her picked her up forcefully and stilled her struggles at escape.  
  
"Let me go! PADFOOT HUURRY!!!" Jasmine screamed as loud as her voice would let her and started kicking and punching Mrs. Jenkins. She just knew she had to hold on a little longer, Padfoot was coming, he had to be. Just a few more minutes were all she needed to buy.  
  
"We really must be going Mrs. Denagon, once again thank you for getting us this little angel. I'm afraid that Travis has work and my mother is coming for a visit to see our new edition to the family." Maurine explained and briskly walked out the door with a forced smile trying desperately to hold onto the little girl.  
  
"Of course Maurine, Travis, I hope she adjusts well. Goodbye Jasmine it has been a pleasure having you here!" The middle-aged blonde yelled out to them on their way out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Padfoot ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the back way of the hotel. Considering the fact that Emerald would have to come up with a good enough plan and transfigure all of their daughter's legal papers he was told it would take some time before going in to get her back. Time was one thing he did not have, neither was patience and so he had gone and peeked into one of the orphanages window's. And alas what did he find? By mere coincidence he saw the little girl and three other people. The words 'adoption' and 'take away' were all her needed to hear before panicking.  
  
What surprised him the most was how Jasmine knew about him and how she knew Emerald was near. Transforming in the middle of the last staircase he bounded through a hallway and burst through their hotel room door breathing heavily and panting. Leaning on his knees Sirius stopped to catch his breath before announcing what he just seen and heard.  
  
"She's there," he panted. "And someone's trying to adopt her!"  
  
Not a second later both Emerald and Remus went out the same way followed by Sirius who had again transfigured back into a dog.  
  
Emma ran blindly until she reached the door of the orphanage where she slowed down and let the other two catch their breaths. This is where she would put her plan into action. Clutching the frozen picture of her daughter in one hand and clearing her throat a bit she opened the front door and strode in straight towards the adoptions office.  
  
On her way there an elderly woman with a tight bun and a pencil stuck through it stopped her. "Can I help you m'am?" The woman she recognized as Mrs. Kensington addressed her and looked her over, scrutinizing her appearance from head to toe. Lucky thing she wasn't wearing her battle uniform today. She just wore a simple summer dress that went down to her knees and held up by spaghetti straps. For shoes she was wearing a pair of heals that matched her pastel yellow dress with embroidery on both items.  
  
"Oui, my name iz Emerald Le Fey," she said in a strong French accent accentuating part of her plan. "Yoo see I am from France and somevhere around trios months ago my daughter Jasmine was kidnapped," she spoke with a slight sniffle. "Ze French authorities were informed and bulletins and reports on me petite have been posted withzin my country but I am afraid she was not found and ze search was limited to France so I have been scowering England for her az vell ever since."  
  
Handing the woman the picture of Jasmine that she had she saw recognition spark in her hazel eyes. Continuing with her pleading she spoke and half begged, "Please Madame my little girl means a lot to me, have you seen her by any chanze?" Pause, the woman seemed to think about it. //What is there to think about you old hag!\\ she nearly screamed out loud but hastily added. "There is a hefty reward for her return Madame."  
  
"Oh you poor, poor, dear. You must have been devastated when your little one disappeared." The elderly woman snapped into action pretending to look sorrowful while her eyes danced greedily. "You are lucky my dear we have had a girl turn up that looks just like you three months ago she goes by the name Jasmine Le Fey." The woman beamed and Emerald's eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
//I'm so close!\\ she mentally shouted. "Oh I must see her Madame! Where is she!?" she cried enthusiastically.  
  
"Well dear." the old woman said hesitantly. "I'm afraid she's been adopted just this morning," and immediately Emerald's stomach sank and her heartbeat sped up in anxiety. //I should have listened to Sirius and went to get her right away?!\\ She mentally chastised herself.  
  
As if trying to fix the fact that the orphanage made a mistake the elderly woman put a meaty arm around her and falsely patted her shoulder with her wrinkled hand, which Emma instantly shrugged off. "We have taken perfect care of her while at the orphanage dear but I am afraid that she is far lost now that her adoption papers are signed. I'm sure you could ask the Jenkins' to share custody over her."  
  
The red head froze and dropping her French accent turned to the old woman. "Did you just say the Jenkins'?" If Emerald weren't trying to control herself she would have gutted the woman with her claws nearly ten times over.  
  
"Yes.dear that's what I said." Momentarily confused that her accent disappeared Mrs. Kensington only had enough time to huff in outrage as the younger woman sped off outside.  
  
Emerald ran as fast as her legs could carry her to a small parking lot behind the building, just in time to see a brown station wagon to drive out and passed her. In the back seat sat a putrid looking woman that strangely reminded her of Petunia Dursley, she was holding a struggling child who seemed to be kicking and screaming.  
  
"Panic overtook her and the first thing that came to mind was to stop them no matter the consequences. Up ahead the street there was a traffic light, the perfect opportunity to get her daughter. Blindly she transformed into a cheetah right in the middle of the street, ignorant to the people watching and the pain of the transformation rippling through her whole being. The only thing that mattered now was her daughter. Remus warning her to stop, Padfoot's barking and the screams of the muggles did not even reach her as she sped off as fast as possible after the car.  
  
//I'm coming baby,\\ she thought. //Mummy's coming to get you.\\  
  
For a moment she thought about using her claws to puncture the wheels but that would only draw attention to her. Unwanted and unneeded attention. Instead she would follow these people home and come for her daughter at night. It didn't matter if they're destination was hours away; she would find a way to keep up. For now, a stealth charm would work.  
  
Although stealth charms did not make people invisible, they would draw less attention to her. People would see her but the charm would push their minds away from registering the situation and thus believing it unimportant. And magic was still workable in her cat form. It was the perfect solution, except for one last thing. If she did indeed tire out and cease in following the car she would need to track it. Casting both a stealth charm and tracking spell Emma instead of chasing after the station wagon would take a cloud. So ducking into an alley she summoned one after transforming back and followed high above the streets of England letting her spell guide her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was almost sunset when the Jenkins' got back home. Maurine had had quite a time coping with the energetic redhead. The girl had bitten her somewhere between thirty to forty times, she couldn't be sure she lost count at twenty because of her overexerted body and loss of blood. It had been quite a struggle but a few smacks to the child's face had done the job and now she just sat pouting. Maurine fully expected the girl to cry but she was a strong one, to headstrong and proud.  
  
//She'll be the perfect little worker once her spirit is broken.\\ her smirk highlighted her sharp and ugly features as she looked at the slightly chubby redhead. //Beauty!\\ she huffed examining the girls gentle and pretty features jealously. //Who needs it when you have absolute control over others even if they are children.\\  
  
Upon being roughly handled into a fairly well sized house a loose gray dress and a pair of raggedy shoes were thrust into her hands. "Change into those, you will find that there will be no more pleasantries in your immediate life. Welcome to the family wretch." The hooked nosed woman sneered and spoke to her sharply before unlocking a closet by the staircase and pushing her into the darkness.  
  
Sneezing from the dust a few times Jasmine let her eyes adjust to the dark and felt around the tiny space she was in. It seemed bare except for some kind of rag that lay on the floor and a thing pillow. Grimacing she dumped the hand me downs she was given onto the pillow except for the shoes which she threw in the corner. Sitting down on the rag she waited, and waited, and waited, for what seemed to an hour now but no one came to get her. Vague whispers floated to her ears, whispers of other children. They were frightened by the tone in their voices, and a far off sound even more disgusting than one of the matrons loud farts. It was the sound of three adults laughing, somewhat hysterically at something. Two men and a woman she recognized by their voices.  
  
She'd have to wait until they went to sleep before escaping then, if Padfoot couldn't find her then she would find him instead. Laying her head down on the pile of clothes and the pillow she decided to get some rest before leaving, she would need all the strength possible.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Outside the house a ginger cat with bright green eyes sat in a tree across from an open window. She had watched as the old station wagon pulled into the Jenkins' garage earlier. How the vulture like woman dragged her daughter forcefully through the gate of a white picket fence and up the walk of a perfectly normal house from the outside. Although Jasmine had struggled she did not scream, maybe it was the large bruise on her cheek that stopped her, fear of being hit again.  
  
Rage surged through every molecule of Emerald's body as she watched the way the little girl was spoken to and then stuffed into a hall closet not at all unlike her cupboard at the Dursley's. So history was repeating itself then, but this time she would stop it. Put an end to this misery and fix things. She now understood why the Council hid her daughter from her, so that the revolution she was planning wouldn't occur. The Magi wanted to stay in control and they tried scaring her into submission like they did so many others. But there was no such thing as her going into submission for anyone.  
  
She wouldn't have cared if they hurt her, if they hurt Desa, if they hurt Marvolo, but she sure as hell wasn't going to stand around watching them torment Jasmine. An innocent just like she used to be before the lies and corruption reached her eyes and ears and filled them with a fog swirling her mind and jumbling her thoughts. By this point in time if someone told her she was mentally instable she wouldn't deny it.  
  
Nightfall was slowly approaching and the house was getting darker. One by one the lights in the windows were being turned off and she could hear nothing but silence. She had waited until midnight to make sure all was still and quiet before leaping into the small bathroom window. Lightly padding along the tile floors Emerald had to transform to open the door and help her daughter out of the closet. Across the short hall she could see the front door and next to it one of her worst nightmares. A closet where another poor child was subjected to sleeping in, what made it worse was that the child was hers this time.  
  
Even though Emma felt relieved that she was saving her daughter, guilt plagued her from the knowledge that she had done nothing to prevent this from happening at all.  
  
Whispering a quick "Alohomora" towards the lock on the closet she quietly opened it inch by inch cautious that it might squeak and wake one of the residents of the house up. The weak moonlight pouring through the windows did not do much to let her see into the dark space but her eyes although were not in their feline form were still very much useful in such situations as they quickly adapted.  
  
Emerald's breath caught for a moment as she stared down at the little redhead curled up in a ball lying on top of thin rags splayed across the hard floor. She was breathing regularly and shivering almost violently, a violent bruise contrasting starkly with her pale skin. Biting her lip from damning the gods to hell for putting this fate on her daughter's innocent life she carefully ducked into the closet and picked her up gently, cradling her in her arms. She looked exactly like she did in the photograph Desa gave her instead a bit thinner.  
  
Jasmine shifted in her arms and sleepily murmured something incoherent probably still dreaming of something perhaps better than the environment she was in recently. Before unlocking the front door quietly Emerald placed a light kiss on her daughter's forehead and murmured, "Mummy's here, you're safe now sweetie." Once outside she summoned a cloud and kneeled on it holding her daughter against her chest and rubbing the little girl's arms to keep her warm as the wind blew at them and the cool night air stung at their skin.  
  
Jasmine stirred, feeling some kind of movement yet feeling like she was perfectly still. It was really the strangest thing, she felt like she was flying. Somewhere in the background someone was holding her close to him or her, trying to keep her warm and at the same time humming a song that was so familiar. It was exquisite and flowed smoothly, soothing her back into a gentle sleep. The last thing her eyes noticed were a pair of bright green eyes looking down at her, identical to her own and clouds breezing by in the back round.  
  
In her sleep muddled brain she imagined her mother sitting with her and humming the song that was recorded in her locket. She must be her guardian angel. Jasmine was always told her mother was dead and nobody knew of her father. But this woman strongly reminded her of the one on the inside of her locket. A tall slender redhead with a warm smile and twinkling green eyes.  
  
"Mum." she whispered and sighed, snuggling into the person's shoulder and drifting back into sleep.  
  
Emma's eyes shone with unshed tears when she heard that one little word come out of Jasmine's mouth. One little word meant so much to her, it made her heart leap and her soul relax. She just hoped to whatever deity watching her that she didn't just imagine what she heard.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back at the hotel Remus watched wearily as Sirius paced the room relentlessly. He could just swear the man was made out of nerves right now. He was in a delicate condition and worrying about Emerald and their daughter didn't help much.  
  
Remus himself was already ripping his hair out and mentally yelling at himself for not listening to the other man when he suggested they get Jasmine right away. But instead they had to wait until she was adopted then place memory charms on a street full of muggles whom witnessed Emma's transformation before chasing down the Jenkins' car. He only hoped now that they were both all right.  
  
Rubbing his temples and gritting his teeth to keep from loosing himself Remus nearly yelled at the other man who kept pacing in front of him, muttering about something or other that he couldn't quite understand.  
  
"Padfoot would you please just sit down, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet and you're giving me a headache."  
  
Stopping for a moment to look at his companion Sirius didn't even say a word before starting to pace and mumble again, frustrating the lyncanthrope in the process.  
  
"Padfoot," Remus warned through strained teeth. "If you don't sit down I'm going to tie you down and not in the kinky meaning of bondage but fully tying you to a tree outside and leaving you there until Emma comes back to deal with you!"  
  
This time the other man did respond by just striding over to him and plopping down in his lap. "There! How's that? It good enough or do you need to bring out the leash and collar?" he growled, not angry, yet not happy either. His feelings at that moment were quite controversial.  
  
Actually I think you'd look quite sexy in a collar." Emma whispered stepping through the door and holding back her laughter so she wouldn't wake her daughter who still slept peacefully in her arms. Sometimes she just had to laugh at Sirius' and Remus' quarrels, even though they loved each other so much they fought like a married couple.  
  
In their hast to see the little girl in Emerald's arms both men tripped over each other and ended up tangled on the floor before scrambling up and bumping heads in order to get a better look at Jasmine. For all their antics Emma had to 'shush' them quickly. After being thoroughly beaten by each other and chastise by the woman in front of them Sirius and Remus stared in awe at the little redhead that Emma had wrapped in a blanket to keep warm.  
  
"What happened there?" Remus' voice was worried and gentle when he pointed to the livid bruise on Jasmine's face.  
  
"The muggles." She explained and cradled her daughter. "I told you two that history was repeating itself well this is your proof, she was slapped around and carted into a closet. I had to wait until night fall so I wouldn't cause a commotion."  
  
Sirius' face immediately fell and he looked at her as if the apocalypse was just about to occur. "You never told me you were beaten, or pushed into closets for long instances of time." He croaked.  
  
"It didn't seem to matter that I was starved, beaten, worked like a house elf, harassed and made to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years of my life." She answered bitterly and her arms compulsively tightened around the bundle in her arms.  
  
"You could have told me, I would have."  
  
"You would have what Padfoot?" she asked briskly. "You would have flew in on Buckbeak and gotten yourself caught then sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss? Well no thank you. Your safety was more important than how the Dursley's treated me, and that's the end of that discussion." She said ordering him rather than asking him to change the subject.  
  
The room was silent for a long fifteen minutes that seemed more like an hour though. Each of them glanced at the coloration on the little girls pale skin and cringed. No child deserved such treatment and that bruise was a reminder of Emerald herself had gone through. Though Emma was much, much, worse off.  
  
The bruise was clearly getting to all three of them, so licking per index finger she wiped it on her daughters cheek where her injury started to slowly fade until it was no more. Being as her body healed itself her bodily fluids would be more effective than an actual medical potion. It was a major upside.  
  
"You have to stop surprising me like that." Sirius said unbelievingly and ran two fingers over his daughter's smooth cheek where the black and blue mark had once been.  
  
"That is probably impossible Padfoot, she has more secrets than Hogwarts itself does." The other man answered.  
  
Looking at the two of them and shaking her head in amusement as Sirius swatted Remus playfully and the other man flicked his ear, the subtle war was continuing and Emma felt like she was in a room full of children.  
  
"Shush the both of you! You'll wake her up!" she chastised them once again.  
  
But it was too late; they had already made enough noise to wake the sleeping bundle in her arms. As the small figure stretched a little and yawned softly she opened her eyes. Letting her wide green orbs jump from person to person and take in her surroundings she glanced up at the identical pair she thought she dreamed of earlier. Her mind was still sleep muddled but aware enough to know she wasn't supposed too be in this particular place and with these particular people who she hadn't a clue to whom they were.  
  
"W-Where a-am I, and who are you?" her small voice quavered a little and she tried to wretch herself free of the older woman's protective hold over her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ AUTHOR'S NOTE~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hello all! Well I hope you liked this chapter. I grew a little lazy and it took me a while to finish it. In the future expect bouts of laziness from yours truly!  
  
Someone in one of the reviews asked me why Emma just didn't charge into the orphanage and collect her daughter right away. I have to say it's a good question and what I told them was; I view Emma as a Slytherin really. She thinks her plans through ahead of time and makes good choices. She is clever and cunning so instead of going out to snatch Jasmine she decides to draw up legal papers to make the whole thing all the more believable to the muggles. Kidnapping her right out of the orphanage would only draw attention to Jasmine in the muggle world if they ever decided to go there. Then there is also the fact that she wasn't sure that her daughter was in that particular orphanage. Sirius and her had seen the girl but neither were exactly in their right mind at the time.  
  
All though Emma is a rational person she does have her bouts of mental instability, as I like to call it. The main reasons are primarily because she's been brainwashed so much, tortured, and overloaded with magic enough to mess with her mind at stressful times. I do not consider her rash though; Sirius is the rash and overprotective one. While Remus is quiet and sensible.  
  
Anyways stay tuned to the next chapter coming soon. Find out what happens with Jasmine. Will she accept her new parents? Or will she go nuts? 


	8. Death Eater Meetings

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For mature content and violence) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
Chapter 8: Death Eater Meetings  
  
"W-Where a-am I, and who are you?" Jasmine's small voice quavered a little and she tried to wretch herself free of the older woman's protective hold over her.  
  
"Shh" Emerald whispered loosening her hold and letting the girl stand. "Don't worry you're safe bambina."  
  
Bambina was actually an Italian word that came from Latin version of the Ambrosian language usually referring to a baby girl or a little girl. It quickly became one of Emerald's favorite words in the language after she learned it. And of course after ten years of speaking it non-stop she was still getting used to English. And her accent turned out to be Latin with a mix of Italian. In Ambrosia she was only allowed to speak English while she was still learning but after about six months of it she was forbidden to utter a word of the language.  
  
The little girl stared at her silently scrutinizing her features in her own mind. They all stayed silent as she continued watching Emerald and finally she spoke again. "You look like my grandmother." She said. "Her name was Des, but some people told me she was gone and I had no other family, but you also look like the picture I have of my mummy." Her little voice sounded so innocent as she gripped her locket with one hand tightly and twisted the hem of her dress nervously feeling all three adults looking her way.  
  
The council must have told her both Desa and her were dead before leaving her in the orphanage. She felt anger toward them now more than ever before. They would pay dearly for doing this to her family. Relaxing her face so that her anger didn't scare Jasmine away she held out her hand to her.  
  
"Jasmine," she spoke faintly, it sounded like a whisper that the wind passed on or a faint echo. "My little bambina, grandma and mummy aren't gone, the people you were talking about hid you from us and now I found you, we found you." She said biting her lip and glancing at the two men who were still standing and listening to both of them.  
  
Following her gaze Jasmine peered at Sirius and Remus with her bright eyes. After scrutinizing them just as carefully as she had Emerald she let her eyes rest on the darker haired man, who's eyes seemed hopeful and full or love and awe. Sirius smiled softly at her wondering how they had created such a little miracle. She was an almost exact copy of Emma and had certain traits of theirs as well.  
  
There was something in his warm chocolate brown eyes that reminded her of a certain image she'd seen. Staring right at him a metal picture flashed before her eyes, of a dog. A big black shaggy dog that look exactly like "Padfoot." she whispered out loud confusing herself even because although she had subconsciously deducted who he was her mind didn't really register the connection between the memory of the dog and this man.  
  
Sirius beamed and nodded and behind Jasmine Emma looked shocked. "How did you know?" she asked her.  
  
"I don't know." The little girl answered looking back to her. "I just know, like I know that I'm supposed to know you and Moony." Yet another name came to mind and she blurted it out without thinking. "Just like I know Des is really my great-gran and just like I know I have a grandfather somewhere and other family too." She paused and added as a second thought. "Grandpa doesn't like many people, but he has a strange mark that I dream about. It's an evil mark, made by a bad man."  
  
Emma shook her head frantically in wonder and fright. It seemed just like her all Jasmine needed to do to access memories and things she shouldn't know was to be reminded. Sirius apparently was her reminder since she'd seen him first as Padfoot and recognized him. But this time she would be able to use her gift just as Desa taught Emerald to.  
  
"What else do you know Bambina? Do you know who I am; do you know who Padfoot and Moony really are? Think bambina, just let the memories come and build a wall around them to keep to many from coming." She instructed the girl who frowned and tried to comply focusing her gaze on her.  
  
Little Jasmine searched and shifted her memories in her head and looked for one that had people similar to the ones surrounding her. The woman was kind and she listened to her voice trying to find it in her head. There was something she felt she couldn't reach, almost like a dark corner that was sealed off. But there was a handle, mentally she reached out and twisted it. What came next not only surprised her but put her in tremendous pain.  
  
Screaming, the woman was screaming in her head. Crying, she cried, she fought against her chains but there were people hurting her. People in black and white robes. They tortured her. The woman in her memory was not a woman yet but a younger girl. Maybe around fifteen or sixteen. Then another image one in a vast courtroom. She could see someone holding a baby while the woman stood behind a caged area screaming and begging to hold her 'bambina'. They called the baby Jasmine Le Fey. And then the pain came again, the pain that the woman felt. The robed people told her to beg for mercy, they called the woman 'Emerald' like her mother. But Emerald never begged he stood tall and proud gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. The pain was unbearable though, uncontrollable and Jasmine simply couldn't stand one second of it and screamed out huddled in a ball.  
  
Seeing the young girl shut her eyes tightly and scream triggered an alarm in Emerald as she leapt off her armchair and onto the floor to gather the girl in her arms. Although she didn't scream Emerald still felt like she was experiencing the whole thing all over again but she couldn't remember what happened the first time her mind did and she started acting the scene out where her daughter left off with it.  
  
"Nye!" she screamed at the council while going through that burning feeling that was worse than the Cruciatus. "You have no rights to keep my child from me, you have no power over this kingdom, you have no godly magic so you are not worthy of control!" Suddenly a seizure was taking over her body as more pain was transmitted to her.  
  
She had been reciting and Jasmine had been screaming for a few minutes now of which both Remus and Sirius tried to stun them both to stop whatever was happening but they simply couldn't. Touching them was not an option either, whenever one of them did they'd get drawn into the memory but found that they simply couldn't watch them torturing Emma like that. Their Emma was hurting along with their daughter so Sirius did the only thing that came to mind, he used a water charm, remembering it from his Marauder days how he had splashed Snape in the face with it and made him trip in the hallway.  
  
To his surprise the charm had the desired affect and both redheads seemed to come out of their trans', both stopped screaming and shaking and surprisingly enough neither felt hurt or even sore after the whole experience. The pain was only a part of their minds and as they both sat drenched from head to toe and huddled close to each other.  
  
"I remember it now, all of it." Emma said against Sirius' chest who had come with Remus to gather the two redheads in their arms. "I remember the pregnancy, I remember being so happy to be having a child. I thought that Lawrence was her father at the time, he and I had a relationship for about two years then we broke up. Now I remember why we broke up, the council had suspected him to be Jasmine's father and forbidden us to be lovers. I believe they covered both our memories well with what they wanted us to think happened."  
  
They were all listening to her, listening as she talked about some man named Lawrence Sirius immediately felt jealous of. Jealous because he had her first, jealous because she might have loved him and now that she remembered what happened she might go back to him. Feeling the protective arms around her squeeze her tightly to a warm body when the name of her ex- boyfriend came up she nearly chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry Siri, I'm not going anywhere." She said to him, kissing his temple and smoothing his hair. She didn't want to confuse her daughter if she had to explain that the girl had two fathers because Emerald herself couldn't understand it yet but she had a good feeling Snape did.  
  
"Who's Lawrence?" Remus asked hugging both Emma and Jasmine from the left side while Sirius stayed at the right.  
  
"He's my cousin's best friend. We had a brief relationship but then it was broken off. He was a nice guy, reminded me somewhat of you two." She admitted, now that she realized it her subconscious mind must have known the Shadow Lovers that came to her every night were the two men with her now so she was automatically attracted to Lawrence who was so similar to the two of them.  
  
"Mummy?" asked the tentative voice of her daughter. Hearing her daughter call her 'mummy' was altogether over whelming. A feeling of pride and happiness surrounded her and she smiled a true smile, she hadn't smiled like that in so long. She was even afraid her face would break with the strain of her splitting grin but she kept smiling.  
  
"What is it bambina? Are you okay?" The little girl shook her head but buried her head in her mother's shoulder sniffling softly and lopping her arms around her waist.  
  
"I know." The girl said confusing all three of them.  
  
Giving her a concerned glance Emerald asked, "What do you know Jasmine?"  
  
"I know who my fathers are." She answered quietly. //She said father's instead of father.\\ Emma thought and bit her lip. What would her daughter think of having two fathers? Would she think it wrong? No. She decided. She was too young to know if it was wrong or right.  
  
"Tell me." Emma said wanting to make sure that Jasmine knew as much as she was telling them.  
  
"Moony and Padfoot, I don't know what their real names are though." She spoke shyly and kept her head buried in her mother's shoulder all he while.  
  
Placing her index finger on the little girls face she tilted her head up to look at her. Jasmine didn't know whether to be happy or to be frightened now that she found her real family. She knew certain things but not much of it made sense to her.  
  
"Well then since you don't know then I'll have to introduce you." Emma spoke and pointed to the darker haired man on her right whom her daughter seemed more familiar with. "This man here is the one you called Padfoot earlier, his name is Sirius Black but I want you to do me a favor and not talk about him when meeting other people okay?" she asked and the girl nodded smiling at Sirius who reached out to smooth her partially mussed up hair.  
  
"And this man over here," Emma gestured to the tawny haired. "Is Remus Lupin and the same goes about talking about him in public. You must understand bambina that in order to keep us all safe you can't talk about us. If someone asks who your father is just say that you don't know. Okay?" Jasmine nodded her understanding and smiled at all three of them.  
  
"I won't tell." She said and once again buried her head in her mother's shoulder while the older woman rocked her back and forth and hummed the tune in her locket. It only took a few minutes for Emma to entrance them with her song and lull them into a deep peaceful sleep from which she levitated all four of them over to the bed and followed in their journey into the land of sleep.  
  
The week had passed them by quickly after that day. After getting used to taking care of an energetic daughter and Sirius in the same house Emma had soon learned that she might as well have two children with the way her godfather was going on about teaching their daughter pranks and telling her stories about the Marauders. Of course Remus took part in those activities as well but he didn't act nearly as childish. It was heart warming and gave her a good laugh every now and then to watch their shenanigans. Most of the pranks were done on either Remus or neighboring muggles passing by the hotel. After Sirius' little incident when he surprised her he seemed not to want to risk that sort of thing again and advised Jasmine that it wouldn't be a good idea to startle her 'mummy'.  
  
That was actually nothing compared to what they went through when Emma had taken them all shopping in the muggle world. Convinced nobody would recognize Sirius she assured him he could go as a man rather than a dog. Luckily she was right and nobody recognized him. They had gone out to a number of places, like the movie theatre, which neither of them have ever been to in their lives yet Emma still knew what it was. They went to the amusement park that opened right outside the city limits of London where Sirius had taken them on so many rides while jumping about like a giddy child with Jasmine that Remus nearly got sick.  
  
The mall was another subject though. Emerald had gone to Gringotts alone while Remus, Sirius and Jasmine waited at an ice cream parlor in a nearby department store for her. Upon opening the vault that King Solomon gave her the key to she nearly went into cardiac arrest. There was more gold there than she'd ever seen in her life. The vault itself was the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts and held gold and many precious gems and jewelry all the way to the ceiling.  
  
After gathering a good deal of it and exchanging it for muggle money Emma also found out that the Goblins now make credit cards that transfer money to the muggle stores and take some of yours in return. It worked a lot like the regular muggle bank system and was much more refreshing since you didn't have to carry around a bundle of money.  
  
The money wasn't the problem though. Shopping was the real problem. While little Jasmine was happy to have things bought for her and they spent several hours picking out anything she basically wanted which wasn't much so Emma had to buy a few other things. Of course neither of the men pointed out that she was plainly spoiling their child because both thought Jasmine deserved it and Emerald wanted to give her everything she didn't have.  
  
But when they had arrived to the men's department of the store and the tall redhead started coaxing both of her lovers into picking things out for themselves they plainly refused saying they didn't want to cost her anything financially which in return caused her to lightly smack them on the back of their heads.  
  
So instead she started picking things out for them while they went off to take Jasmine to have some fun around the mall. After several hours of picking and choosing their clothes she met them near a large water fountain at the center of the shopping complex to hand over the bags she acquired and went in search of clothes for herself. That in itself took another few hours in which all three of them followed her and helped her pick things. She remembered being quite amused when they entered the ladies lingerie store and both of them blushed covering Jasmines eyes before she started fuming and ducked under them. Either way Jasmine still didn't pay attention to the items displayed in the store. Most likely she was to tired to even talk and on the way back Sirius ended up giving her a ride on his shoulders. By the time all four of them had gotten home it was well past eight o'clock in the evening and Jasmine was sleeping on her feet.  
  
Emerald blinked hazily getting used to the morning light compared to the peaceful darkness her dreams contained. Stretching carefully as to not wake the other three occupants in the bed she got up and went to the bathroom. Seeing as they were still staying at the hotel they had had a mini vacation and since neither of them wanted to get another bed and leave each other they all stayed in the same one for that week and a few days.  
  
After washing up and relieving herself Emma sat down on the carpeted floor and started silently stretching, then doing standard warm ups before going into yoga positions. Just because she was on vacation didn't mean she was allowed to get lazy and fat.  
  
As usual she went out to jog a few blocks then continued to the nearest super market to buy enough breakfast for the day. She didn't bother buying anything for lunch or dinner as she had other plans for all of them.  
  
Upon getting back the first thing she noticed were Sirius' eyes, which were glued to the door waiting for her. He was still in bed with both Remus and Jasmine curled up against him but he always woke up in the mornings when noticing she was gone and anxiously awaited her arrival after that.  
  
"Hey." She whispered. "Sleep well?" She asked pecking him lightly on the lips.  
  
Grinning like a Cheshire cat he nodded stretching his limbs sleepily. She smiled, amazed how a whole week and a half with proper food and plenty of laughter transformed both men into healthier individuals. They looked so much younger, it seemed like a whole decade had been taken off of them.  
  
"Good." He yawned widely. "You?"  
  
"I slept well and I brought breakfast so it'll only be a little while until I'm done cooking." She answered. Breakfast was actually the only meal she knew how to make without burning it or turning it some strange color. She'd had plenty of practice making it for the Dursley's when she was younger and the skill was never forgotten but dinner was something else entirely. All she did was buy the food and let Remus prepare it. Last time she cooked they ended up with pasty blue soup and burnt chicken that was originally supposed to be baked.  
  
"Can I help?" he asked. Yes her godfather did have confidence in her breakfast making skills but sometimes she wondered if he had ever taken home economics, he cooked like a chef. Of course it did bite at her at times, the fact that she couldn't even make descent mashed potatoes but she supposed a person couldn't be perfect at everything.  
  
"Sure." She answered in return and placed the groceries on the small table they had in the room displaying all the items. Since there were the four of them and both Sirius and her were bottomless pits Emerald usually bought a whole trunk load of food. Enough to even feed a small army unit.  
  
On the table she laid out pancake mix, blueberries for the pancakes, eggs, milk, orange juice, sausages, bacon, bread for toast, butter, marmalade, and an assortment of doughnuts.  
  
"Ohh!" Padfoot cried out giddily but quietly enough not to wake the other two sleeping occupants of the room. "You bought doughnuts today!"  
  
Emma laughed to herself. Leave it to Sirius to make a big deal out of doughnuts. She really couldn't blame him though; the Dementors in Azkaban didn't really serve anything but moldy bread and water for the prisoners they guarded. And people don't exactly feed stray dogs doughnuts either so it was a happy surprise to the darker haired man whenever she got something sweet. Which she always did just to see his face light up like that.  
  
"If you're good Siri I'll let you have some." She teased him and he automatically pouted playfully.  
  
"You'd deny me the right to jelly filled and powdered doughnuts?" he exclaimed in fake outrage. "You evil temptress!"  
  
Laughing she swatted his arm lightly. "I'm hardly a temptress as for the doughnuts you can't have any until you have a hearty breakfast. I still need to fatten you up some." She giggled and started making the pancakes while he worked on the fried foods like bacon, eggs, and sausages.  
  
"Oh I don't know you are pretty tempting to me." He told her while setting out the plates and making the toast.  
  
Eventually the smells of breakfast carried themselves over to Jasmine and Remus who both started to awaken and sit up. Like the little ball of energy she was Jasmine bounced in happily giving everyone tight hugs, because she was four and so short she only ended up squeezing their legs because she couldn't reach any higher and both her mother and Sirius were still finishing cooking.  
  
"Good morning bambina, sleep well?" her mother asked her right before Remus stumbled in, his hair dishelved and yawned coming up to kiss her and Sirius before sitting down.  
  
"Have a good sleep Remmy?" both Sirius and her asked and he nodded in return combing a hand through his own hair trying to bring it to some order.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" While in the middle of her eggs she stopped chewing and stared blankly at Remus for a few seconds debating whether or not to really go through with what she wanted to do that day.  
  
"I think we should go to Hogwarts, there's still a war going on and we're here sitting on our behinds having fun while there are people out there dying. I need to speak to Dumbledore about a few plans I have. Then I need to talk to Desa about the council and how many will be joining our side. Then I have to talk to Snape about Marvolo and about something else he might or might not understand." She ticked each subject off on a finger and nodded each time to herself silently confirming her plans.  
  
"We get to see great-gran and grandpa?" Jasmine asked excitedly making all three adults wince when she called Snape 'grandpa'.  
  
"Yes bambina but do me a favor and don't tell people he's your grandpa okay sweetie?" Jasmine obeyed her mother and nodded accordingly but didn't lose the happy shine in her bright eyes.  
  
Sirius looked especially uneasy about his own daughter calling his arch nemesis grandfather and grimaced slightly. Remus although did not look thrilled didn't seem at all disgusted either he just accepted it knowing no matter how much he wished; nothing would change in terms of the Potions Master being one of Emerald's fathers.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
An hour later Emma stood by the door shrinking her and Jasmine's things and dropping them in her leather pouch. She was dressed again in her battle uniform and the sleeveless robe that went over them. Remus and Sirius were both already dressed and waiting near her, their things shrunk and pocketed as well.  
  
"Ready to go to Hogwarts?" she asked all of them. Receiving nods all around she suggested Remus take Jasmine in his arms and hold one of her hands at the same time. With her free hand she opened a shimmering gold portal and took her godfather's hand before stepping through and leading them all in. She had expected for Jasmine to be slightly scared but the child was calm and unperturbed by the situation.  
  
//This must have been how the council brought her outside of Ambrosia.\\ She figured since her daughter was already used to the splitting of dimensions.  
  
Using the same door to get into Dumbledore's office she had Sirius open it so she could keep hold of him and this time he led them through to the nearly empty office all except one person. Albus Dumbledore sat scribbling on a piece of parchment and stopped when the mirror flashed admitting them.  
  
As soon as they were inside Remus set Jasmine go who ran over to her mother raising her arms asking to be picked up. They had to make it look as real as possible and Emma requested that in public Jasmine should recognize her as her only parent for the time being.  
  
Swinging the small child up so she had her legs encircling her waist and sat on her hip Emma supported her with both arms and greeted the surprised Headmaster. "Hello Professor, how are you today?"  
  
Blinking a few times he nodded to them in recognition before answering. "Very well Emerald, and yourself? Who's that lovely young lady you have with you?" he asked politely smiling at her daughter. Apparently Desa hadn't thought to tell Jasmine about Dumbledore and his so called 'evil ways' as she like to describe them as because the girl blushed and hid her face in her mother's red hair.  
  
Grinning proudly Emma introduced them. "Professor this is my daughter Jasmine, my little bundle of joy." Then turning to her daughter she nudged her lightly with on of her hands to look up. "Jasmine.aren't you going to say hello to Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Hearing the Headmaster's name the girl immediately perked up and smiled brightly. "You're the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" she asked looking at the old man and staring right at his twinkling blue eyes with her own green ones. Receiving a nod she nearly jumped from Emerald's arms.  
  
"Oh I've heard so much about Hogwarts! Mummy, Moony, and Padfoot told me a lot. Can I learn here like they did?" her excited babbling didn't stop until the old man chuckled.  
  
"Why of course my dear girl with your parents' permission first. Tell me child who is your father, I may know him." Immediately the bubbly redhead's face fell and she answered in a small voice just like her mother taught her.  
  
"I don't know who my daddy was but mummy says he was a good person."  
  
Nodding he looked curiously toward Emma as if he'd figure out the answer just by boring his gaze into her or intimidate her to the point where she would tell like he used to when she was younger.  
  
"Professor is my grandmother still here recovering in the hospital wing or was she well enough to leave yet." Emerald changed the subject hastily shifting Jasmine over to her other hip.  
  
"I believe she has left already. She has trusted me enough to leave a message with me though. She asked me to inform you that she is gathering the four kingdoms' support and that she'd send word out soon." Surprised that Desdemona would trust the man with such information when she once declared that she wouldn't trust him with her favorite quill she just nodded.  
  
She smiled feebly trying to muster up the courage to do the next thing on her agenda. Remus seemed to know what she wanted so quickly stepping in he asked for her. "Albus you wouldn't happen to know where Severus is would you? Or if he's busy or not?"  
  
"I believe he is in his chambers around now, he doesn't have classes until an hour and a half right now. I'm sure I can have one of the house elves lead you to there." The old man didn't seem at all surprised to be asked where the hated potions master was. Yes, he did realize it was unusual to call upon a man that the three adults before him didn't like but he assumed it had something to do with what Desdemona said.  
  
Promising that she would be back soon Emerald took Jasmine with her and followed Dobby whom Albus had summoned to lead her down to the dungeons. The house elf had been overjoyed to say the least when he was given a specific job by the old man. It seemed the years didn't change him at all, still the hyper wide-eyed creature. She had almost laughed at one point when Dobby bowed so low to Dumbledore and the rest of them that his ears hit the floor with an alarming 'smack'.  
  
As they traveled down through the cold musty hallways of the dungeons Emma grimaced and held her daughter closer to her protectively. After spending so much time amongst the royal families and in rich environments she wasn't used to the dirty old stone walls, except when the Council held her in one of their cells for trials or when it was time for one of her lessons with Kamian. She idoly wondered why someone would actually choose to live in a place like this.  
  
Turning another corner and coming up to a large portrait of Salazar Slytherin Dobby abruptly stopped and beamed at her. "Here we is Miss. The Professor's rooms are behind this painting. Dobby will go now but if Miss needs anything be sure to call Dobby or any house elf." With a final bow where his large pointed ears smacked the floor again the little green creature disappeared with a 'pop'.  
  
The portrait of Salazar stared at her curiously; seeing as she said nothing but just stood there he glared impatiently. "Password?!" he sneered at her disdainfully. Emma rolled her eyes at the portrait of her ancestor and chuckled surprising him when she started speaking in Ambrosian.  
  
"I would like permission to enter grandfather, I have business to take care of with Severus."  
  
Bewildered by the woman who dared call him grandfather he scowled at her and spoke back in the same language. "Who do you think you are to enter with no password and to call Salazar Slytherin your grandfather?" Letting his eyes roam over her recognition seemed to spark in his eyes and he grinned gleefully. "You are of Morgana's line. A Le Fey it seems." As if thinking it over a few more minutes he shrugged and nodded. "You may enter Princess." Swinging open he allowed her entrance and she carefully stepped through. Unlike in the Gryffindor common room the entrance here was much bigger and luckily she didn't have to step over a part of the wall of duck her head.  
  
The room she stepped into seemed to be a sitting room with green, black and silver furniture. There was a big fluffy couch, a love seat, and three other armchairs in the room all placed carefully around the fireplace. There were a few small coffee tables about and several large shelves of books that stood against the walls. Surprisingly it was nothing like the cold exterior she entered from, the place was warm if not cheerful. Yes, warm but gloomy just like its owner probably was.  
  
She heard faint sounds from the other sound of the door that stood next to one of the bookcases and cautiously approached it wondering if the Potions Master would blow up at her for invading his private space. She didn't really know what kind of friends Snape hosted; she had a feeling that it was a Death Eater. If she had known someone would be there she wouldn't have taken Jasmine with her. Perhaps she could still send her back to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Dobby!" she called out faintly and from behind a 'pop' sound echoed signaling the elf's arrival.  
  
"Yes Miss? Dobby has come to serve miss." He chirped and for a moment she was afraid the people behind the door heard him so she explained quickly.  
  
"Dobby I need you to take Jasmine and bring her to the Headmaster's office. Take her to either Remus Lupin or Sirius Black." Placing her protesting daughter on the ground who begged her mother to go with her and see her grandfather. Staying put she shook her head and led the girl out the portrait hole where Dobby took her hand and started leading her back the way they had come.  
  
Bracing herself Emerald straightened up and held herself at her full height, which was a little more than usually since her boots had three-inch heels on them giving her a two and a half inch advantage on her regular height. Knocking firmly on the oak door the voices behind it grew quiet and footsteps approached her.  
  
The door swung open from the inside and she was met by the burning eyes of Severus Snape whom easily towered over her by four or five inches looking much like an overgrown bat. Sneaking a peak behind him she noticed two other men. She had to hold back her Charmer instincts and suppress a hiss or growl. Sitting comfortably in what seemed like a study holding a glass of brandy each were Malfoy Sr. and Mcnair.  
  
Severus seemed to remember the fact that he would be presenting her to the Dark Lord soon and bowed deeply confusing the two behind him. "Princess." He acknowledged her and kissed the back of her hand very much like the royals or nobles in Ambrosia would do.  
  
"Severus." She replied silkily. "I didn't realize you had guests otherwise I would have come at another time. I was wondering if you've contacted my father yet?"  
  
"Don't worry your majesty you aren't interrupting at all. As for your father I have spoken to him about you and he wishes your presence at his next summoning." Leading her into the room and keeping his eyes deliberately low like was proper he gestured toward the other two men who each stared fixedly at her with wondering expressions glued to their faces.  
  
"May I introduce Lucius Malfoy and Edward Mcnair, both loyal servants of your father just like myself."  
  
Her instincts over took her and she took a slight sniff of the air. A few scents barraged her nose but she remained expressionless. There was the smell of arousal and awe. They were turned on by her presence just like many others were but soon they'd learn to fear her as well.  
  
"Gentlemen." Snape spoke to the two unmoving Death Eaters gaining their attention. "May I introduce to you her highness Princess Emerald Le Fey of Slytherin in Ambrosia. The soul heiress of our Lord Voldemort."  
  
The Death Eaters were probably well informed of her presence by their master because as soon as the Potions Master finished introducing her both of them snapped out of their stupors and dropped to their knees before her kissing the hem of her robes at which point she roughly stepped back away from them.  
  
"Stop squirming like pathetic bugs and get up!" she yelled causing them to scramble rather ungracefully up to their feet. Severus was clearly amused by the display and didn't move to hide his smirk.  
  
"Forgive us your majesty. We are just seeing that you receive the respect that you deserve." Lucius spoke unsteadily and stared right at her chest where the zipper wasn't moved all the way up to her neck and exposed some of her cleavage.  
  
"I do not find staring at my cleavage shows much respect for me so if you want to keep your eyes in their sockets I suggest you cease your ogling and act like a man rather than a groveling rodent." She sneered at him and nearly went into guffaws behind her expression. The man looked about ready to piss his pants, afraid that if he displeased his master's daughter he could be in for one hell of a cruciatus curse.  
  
Fully amused by the whole situation Emma decided to have some fun and frowned turning to Severus who kept his eyes on the scene. "Severus I'm afraid I'll have to inform father of how little respect his followers have. They are worse than peasants. Peasants at least know their place in society." Panic seemed to cross the other two men and they dropped to their knees groveling to her.  
  
"Of course your highness." The Potions Master replied keeping his head bowed. "Our Lord had specific instructions to treat you the way you deserve. Please do not hesitate to issue any complaints to him, anyone that displeases you shall be punished accordingly."  
  
"Good, good." She answered and stepped over the crouching figures of the two Death Eaters and walked over to stand by him. "And when is the next meeting? I would like to know ahead of time to prepare. I have news that will please father." She spoke and glanced over to the other two men whom had gotten up and stood with their heads bowed and kept their eyes to the floor, every now and then they'd glance at her quickly before resuming their earlier positions.  
  
"The summons should be in an hour highness, we have gathered here specifically for that purpose. Lucius here must collect his son before we leave."  
  
She nodded. So Draco was a Death Eater just like his dear old daddy. She had always imagined before that he wasn't as evil as he seemed, that the cruelty he displayed was part of his father's wishes. Perhaps she was wrong then perhaps he really was dark all along. He could have been good if there was someone there for him to change his views before it was to late but with parents like the Malfoys it wouldn't be possible.  
  
"Alright why don't you have him collect his son right now. I'd like to be introduced before we depart." Malfoy seemed to be relieved to be able to leave the room and quickly asked for the password to the Slytherin dorms and dragged Mcnair our to the room with him leaving only her and Snape who finally looked up at her when the portrait to his rooms slammed shut.  
  
"You should be an actor Professor that was bloody good work." She grinned openly and patted him on the shoulder awkwardly only making him glower even more deeply at her. Frowning at his mood she stepped away slightly. "I take it you aren't happy to see me?" He shook his head twice indicating she was right.  
  
"Right." She murmured. Now her father didn't even want to talk to her. How lucky was she? "Dobby!" she called and within seconds the short green creature popped into the room.  
  
"Yes Miss?" he squeaked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Would you inform the headmaster along with Sirius and Remus I'm going to see Marvolo and will be back shortly. Tell them to wait here at Hogwarts for me." Obeying the elf left with the smack of his ears against the floor. Rolling her eyes she was a bit tired of his ears doing that. If he continued he'll have black and blue bruises on them if not red marks.  
  
"You are insane Potter." Snape hissed at her venomously.  
  
"You might as well call me Snape! I know what you are to me, I have the serpents mark!" she yelled equally as angry ad pointed an accusing finger at him. The man paled visibly and sputtered before pulling himself back up from his astonished position.  
  
"You are Potter's child and that's the end of it!" he barked and stormed into the sitting room slamming the study door on his way out leaving her alone in the room. Spying a bottle of brandy on his desk she took a quick swig from the bottle feeling the liquid burn her throat and warm her considerably.  
  
  
  
Moving through the dungeon hallways Malfoy and Mcnair treaded along in silence for a few minutes before Lucius broke it and addressed his companion.  
  
"Is it just me or did she look an awful lot like that mudblood Evans? Potter's mother."  
  
"She did look like her." Mcnair replied and then added. "Evans wasn't as beautiful though I doubt they are related."  
  
When they reached the Slytherin Common room Lucius had sound his son lounging in front of the fireplace on a large arms chair with a book propped in front of him.  
  
Once they had gathered the boy both older men explained the situation to him, making sure he knew how to act accordingly. Mostly going by Severus' example and proceeded back to the Potion Master's quarters.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" Sirius' outraged scream echoed through the office as Dobby once again for the twelfth time explained what Emma had asked him to inform him of.  
  
"Miss Le Fey asked Dobby to tell her companions which is you that the miss will be going to see Marvolo and to wait for her arrival at Hogwarts."  
  
"NO!!" the darker haired man screamed causing Dobby to once again affirm that it was true and repeat what Emma told him to say. Finally growing tired of the scene repeating itself over and over again Remus raised his voice at his best friend.  
  
"Sirius you heard him perfectly well so will you shut your trap and sit down! You're scaring Jasmine." He referred to the four-year-old girl who squirmed and buried her head against Remus' sitting frame while curling into a ball and lying on the coach next to him.  
  
That got him to stop and come over next to her, gathering her in his arms protectively and shushing her whimpers. "I'm sorry cherie," using his nickname which was French and rocking her back and forth. "I didn't mean to scare you, please don't be scared." He begged the child who started to calm down little by little.  
  
Remus sat smiling at them. No matter what mood his friend was in he would soften up like a sponge when it came to the welfare of their daughter and automatically forget what was going on around him. In truth the little girl wasn't scared at all it was his idea to ask her to act like it expecting not such a good performance but instead had realized she had an uncanny ability for acting.  
  
Although it did take the darker haired man's mind off of Emma his was still sharply fixated on her. Knowing that she would be meeting the Dark Lord was not very comforting not even if she pretended to be his daughter. After all he did kill Lily, his only child. What would stop him from hurting their Emerald?  
  
Draco entered through the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and into a warm sitting room adorned by tapestries and furniture of the Slytherin house. The first thing he noticed was Professor Snape sulking. He was sitting on a large green sofa by the fireplace and swirling a glass of brandy in his hand taking leisurely sips little at a time.  
  
"Severus, where is the Princess? Did she get tired of you already and throw you out of the study?" he heard his father say and accordingly he smirked at his joke showing his appreciation for it.  
  
"Her highness asked to be alone for a while." His head of house replied dryly. "You should go ahead and introduce Draco before we leave, the summons will come any time now."  
  
Draco vaguely wondered what this princess looked like. Would she have blood red eyes like the Dark Lord? Ghastly pale skin and ghostly features? Or would she be the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on? Whatever it was he was about to find out because as his father lightly tapped on the door he heard the click of her boots approaching them and the door swung open making no sound on its hinges just venting air in the other direction.  
  
Upon seeing her he decided that she was the latter. She was truly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Much more enticing than a Veela and for a long moment he just stood there staring into her eyes which looked back angrily at him. Forgetting what he was supposed to do he just stuck out his hand presuming she'd shake it but instead he found himself roughly pushed to the floor from behind as his father barked at him.  
  
"Bow to royalty you whelp!" then hastily apologized to the redheaded woman. "Forgive him your highness Draco is young and foolish he sometimes forgets what he is told."  
  
Blushing madly he tried to get up but the moment he got on his hands and knees his father placed one of his booted feet on his back and applied pressure, pushing him back down on his stomach. "Where do you think you are going boy? You will show the proper respect to her majesty and Kiss the tip of her boots."  
  
Draco had never been more humiliated in his life; he just wished he could die on the spot right there. But he couldn't, he'd be in for much worse if he didn't obey his father. So moving to kiss her black leather knee high boots he was surprised when she moved her foot at the last second and his lips came in contact with the dirty stone floor.  
  
"I do not think that will be necessary Malfoy, I don't want his drool on my boots. You are lucky I'm in a forgiving mood today otherwise I'd have my wicked way with your son." Emerald spoke with enjoyment as Draco squirmed under his father's foot. "You may let him up."  
  
And Lucius did so waiting for his son to get off the ground and brush himself off before grabbing him by the back of the neck and holding him still. "You may have your way with him if you please majesty. After all we are here to serve the Dark Lord as well as his offspring, and Draco is such a beautiful boy, I think you'd enjoy playing with him."  
  
Watching the way her former arch nemesis shook in fright she took pity on the poor boy. It seemed Lucius was worse to his own son than the Dursley's had ever been to her. It was strange how the blonde worshipped his father when the man would offer his own son as a sacrifice or chew toy. Laughing mockingly she shook her head at him.  
  
"A boy? What would I want with a boy when I am plainly older than you Lucius?" she lied about her age but considering that she would have to say that she spent most of her life in Ambrosia if not all she'd have to be pretty old. The man looked very surprised when she mentioned how old she was and looked her over doubtfully; of course she only looked twenty years old.  
  
Bowing deeply and letting go of his son Lucius kept his eyes down and spoke to her. "Of course how foolish of me highness, I'm sure the Dark Lord shall provide you with whomever or whatever you wish," hastily adding. "Including one of us." He gestured to Mcnair, himself, and Severus whom was not looking too peachy at the suggestion.  
  
Emma saw right through the whole suggestion. Malfoy Sr. was clearly insinuating that he would be more than willing to submit to her in any way shape or form. Beauty was obviously a blessing in this situation because she decided to give him a scare.  
  
Beckoning him closer and mesmerizing him with her eyes, using her charming ability they were now face to face, the man tilted his head slowly. But she was quicker and grabbed him by an arm swiveling him around so fast she was sure he got dizzy. He was now in front of her with his back pressed against her front breathing heavily already scared. Doing a partial transformation into her cat form she transformed her vocal chords, teeth, and eyes. He couldn't see it happen though the rest of the room could. Draco and Mcnair went paler than the moon while Snape looked on uncaringly.  
  
Growling a lioness' roar in the man's ear she held him steady as he shook violently. She used her fangs to graze the pale skin on the nape of his neck trying not to pay attention to what she was doing because if she did it would surely make her gag. Using her normal voice she whispered to him making him shudder and get goose bumps.  
  
"So, so beautiful Lucius. Such creamy white skin. It would look good against blood." With her last word she punctured his skin and spit the blood on her lips out onto the floor. He was trashing about now barely holding still and it took quite a deal of strength to keep him inn one place. Watching the crimson blood flow down his ivory skin she laughed falsely but believably.  
  
"Be careful what you ask for Lucius." Letting him go she stepped over his huddled form on the floor and walked over to Severus where she sat down and looked him straight in his obsidian eyes. Her saliva would have mixed with his blood at a certain point in his neck by now and sent shocks through his vertebrae, almost like a poison except she only let enough seep through to shake him for ten minutes or so.  
  
"You're so observant Severus." She remarked. "Tell me what did you just see? What did you think of that? Am I still the fool hardy Gryffindor you used to give detentions to and tried to get expelled." She whispered all this so only he would hear. "Tell me did you see a part of you in there? Hmm.father." Hissing at him she stood and perched herself on his desk near the window where the sun was still up and shining down on Hogwarts grounds. Neither Mcnair of the two Malfoy's witnessed their conversation as they were still tending to Lucius whom continued to tremble and bleed.  
  
Indeed Snape had seen evil in her. Evil pushing at her and waiting to come out. Tempting her with its sweet sinfulness and taunting her with the knowledge that evil was wrong but it was a delicious piece of fruit. The piece of fruit that Eve had sunk her teeth into and gotten her and Adam banned from the Garden of Eden. He had seen himself, seen Voldemort, and seen what the Slytherin name was all about. But after all that he had also seen the remorse that showed on her face after committing such an act even on a Death Eater.  
  
Now what he saw was the sadness in her. The sadness he had added to once to many times and it was slowly building, ready to break the damn.  
  
Getting up with a sigh he approached her figure. Coming up behind her and staring out the window as well. "I saw you." He finally said. "I saw Lily, I saw James, I saw myself, I saw Voldemort, I saw Slytherin and Gryffindor mixed and jumbled into one unique and essentially perfect package. That package Emerald is you."  
  
"Then why do you hate me so much? I mean I'm not asking to hold hands and hug, no. I just want to be treated civilly instead of you having to bark Potter each time you address me." He was opening and closing his mouth the words he wanted to say weren't coming and instead Emma continued to talk.  
  
"You know I don't even mind to much if you hated me but the reason I came down here in the first place was so my daughter could meet you. She was so excited when we were coming to Hogwarts, absolutely skipping with joy that she'd get to meet her grandfather. When I heard voices in your study I sent her back up with Dobby, good thing I did too I don't want her to be in the presence of Death Eaters."  
  
"Daughter!? What daughter? You didn't tell me I had a granddaughter?" his eyes were bulging so much they would have popped out of their sockets if she didn't ask him to calm down before the others heard.  
  
"It's not like you would care anyways. Like mother like daughter right? So I figured you'd hate her as well, I was going to ask you to at least pretend to look overjoyed when you met her but even that would most likely be too much for your gloomy Death Eater attitude. I don't even know what to tell people if the serpent's mark ever gets exposed, it's between her shoulder blades and it can easily be spotted with some of the shirts she might wear one day." Emma waited expecting to hear him at least defend his own honor or mock her and drive her heart into the dirt along with her daughter's fondness of him, but he said nothing just watched her.  
  
By then Lucius had already recovered from his dramatic experience and Mcnair approached her and Severus. Annoying as his presence was, Emerald was forced to listen to him, it seemed the man wasn't as stupid as he looked to be.  
  
"I did not realize you had a daughter highness, I heard you mention something about the Serpents Mark," he looked toward Severus then and back to her, staring her right in the eyes. "May I ask who the father is?"  
  
Sending him a withering look Emma was going to give him a bit of a lesson for eavesdropping and most likely scare him out of his robes for meeting her eyes. She did not mind people meeting her in the eyes but when she had the opportunity to torture a Death Eater she would take it. She was stopped when her father stepped in.  
  
"I am, Mcnair. Do you have a problem with that?" The serpents' mark on Jasmine would arise suspicion if seen and accounted for then Voldemort would prove Emerald an imposter, so naturally Severus had to claim the child as his daughter.  
  
"No Severus but I reckon the Dark Lord will savor that bit of information." The other man grinned maliciously.  
  
Hopping off the desk Emma shook her head warning Mcnair not to mess with her. "Let me ask you a simple question Mcnair." She said and like the brain dead Death Eater he was the man just looked confused. "Do you value your life, do you want to risk crossing Lord Voldemort and I?"  
  
Standing tall and pretending to be unafraid Mcnair stared her down with his murky eyes. Eyes that were cold unlike Sirius' chocolate one's which seemed to fill her with warm every time they met hers. No, she decided Mcnair's eyes looked like a pile of dung on the side of the road.  
  
She would have done something drastic again if it weren't for a strangled cry that came from all three of the older men in the room. Each seemed to grab onto their forearms and grimace with pain. It was evident that their master was calling and it was time for Emerald Le Fey to meet Prince Marvolo once again.  
  
"Portkey." Severus gasped and pointed to a small box on his desk, which Mcnair went to pick up, and flipped open the lid displaying an aluminum bottle cap inside of it. Gesturing for all of them to touch it he set if back on the desk so he could as well.  
  
Emma scowled bitterly at the portkey, another one the Death Eaters made to bring her to Voldemort except this time it was of her own validation. It had been a long time since she'd used one. In Ambrosia she had learned to make them but never used one still haunted by the incident during the third task in the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
Pushing back all resistance she placed a single finger on the bottle cap just like the rest of them and within seconds she felt a jerking sensation at her navel and the world went into swirls before her eyes as she traveled through one space and into another.  
  
With a jolt Emma landed perfectly on her feet and shook herself off letting her sight adjust and the dizziness in her head go dissipate. But as soon as it left her a sharp pain echoed and sent shocks through her head originating from her hidden scar nearly bringing her to her knees. Getting her bearings she focused on the other times when she'd been tortured and felt the pain slowly diminish to a slight throb when her mind realized it had gone through worse things before.  
  
Severus and the other three Death Eaters had stepped away from her as soon as they arrived and took their place amongst the crowd of the Dark Lord's other followers whom were already present. Once she looked around Emerald noticed that since fourth year Voldemort had gathered an entire army of men that he used to his disposal and whom served loyally.  
  
They were all crowded into a large circle where she stood slightly next to the rim away from the center. Feeling the throbbing in her scar increase and a hushed silence to overcome the once murmuring and whispering Death Eaters Emma looked toward the center of the circle where everyone else's attention was focused on.  
  
"Ah you must be Emerald, my how you look like your mother. May I introduce myself as Lord Voldemort to the wizarding world and Prince Marvolo to Ambrosia." The almost skeletal and pale figure in front of her hissed, his red eyes flashing and surveying her like a piece of meat. His snake Nagini coiled by his feet and slithered out to circle around her letting it's forked tongue sniff the air.  
  
At the moment Emma was largely tempted to step on Nagini's head and let the retractable blade in her boot heel go right through the snake's skull killing it on impalement. But instead she settled for a different approached.  
  
"Eyi, I know who you are Marvolo, or should I say father."  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Dum, Dum, Dummm! (dramatic music) Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I updated late this week has been hectic with little old me getting sick and missing a few days of school. I still have homework to catch up on! Sorry to leave you hanging there but I just had to do it, chapter 8 was becoming way to long anyways. Some of you have been begging me to get to the kinky sex scene well I promise I will get to it in either the next chapter or the one after.  
  
In the mean time I drew a picture for this story of Emerald, Sirius, and Remus. I didn't know where to post it so I made a group at yahoo for this fic. If you want to check it out just go to the yahoo group and join temporarily or permanently I don't mind which. The picture is under 'files' on the choice bar. People say I'm a pretty good artist but I only spent about twenty minutes on the pic so you be the judge.  
  
The group is at :: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Breakme/ :: by the way you have to have a yahoo id to be in the group I think, don't worry the process of getting an id is quick and painless.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and I appreciate the people who put me on their favorites list I truly feel special now. (  
  
P.S. Just in case I haven't told anyone yet this story used to be called Hate Me, Break Me etc. but since I was too late to change the rating I just changed a few things about this story to make it a bit more appropriate. 


	9. The Darkness Inside Of Us

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For mature content and violence) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
Chapter 9: The Darkness Inside Of Us  
  
"Eyi, I know who you are Marvolo, or should I say father."  
  
The Dark Lord seemed to look her over with his blood red eyes letting them travel over every inch of her. His pale and snake like face twisted into what she guessed was a smirk. She stood there unwavering while he circled her. Yes, she had to admit it was quite unnerving and revolted her to no end but she had to do what she had to do.  
  
As he continued to let his gaze travel from her muggle weapons to her body where he gave it another upraising glance before standing tall in front of her, towering over her at a height of around 6' 7". To anyone else he would be a thing that can only be seen in nightmares but to her he was a mere fly buzzing by her ear. A fly that needed to be squashed right away.  
  
"Well then, Severus was right," Voldemort spoke slightly. "You are indeed beautiful, and every inch a Le Fey" looking into the green depths of her eyes he quietly added "And every inch a Slytherin."  
  
He must have said that to please her because the man really had no verifiable proof of her origin. Only the Le Fey heritage was that obvious but she agreed non-the-less and gave him a small nod of acknowledgement albeit she wasn't pleased for doing it, it must be done.  
  
"I've completed my training in Ambrosia Marvolo, I have waited long to see how great the rumors make you out to be, and now that I am here all I can say is that I am not impressed." She spoke with confidence not even wavering when his sharp glare pierced through her.  
  
"You shall call me Lord Voldemort if you value your pretty face girl!" he snarled then nodded toward the Death Eaters who were all standing around staring at the two and murmuring to each other all but Severus whom had his arms locked behind his back and his head hung looking to his feet. "Did they displease you?" he asked.  
  
"I've heard of the great things you've done Marvolo," she taunted him using his real name again but he seemed to ignore it. "I always believed you had a glorious army of men and women who showed respect and held knowledge". She paused sweeping her eyes over all of them smirking and then meeting his scarlet ones again. In the distance she could hear some of them laugh when she mentioned that both genders would be included in the army. It didn't take a genius to figure out only men were made up of this one. "But now I wonder how these sniveling ingrates you have before you could have possibly helped you strike so much fear and tyranny."  
  
Chuckling the man beside her took her by the elbow and led her around the circle letting her view all the men. Emma had to do a very good job to keep from flinching but even then it was hard. At least she couldn't feel his touch through her suite but her scar was pounding worse than ever up to the point where she thought she might faint. It was like a fire that coursed through her veins and bit at her insides. She bet the Dark Lord couldn't even feel a thing.  
  
"Only a complete fool would have intelligent followers," he said. "Intelligent followers tend to think to much on their own, they have other ambitions rather than to serve me. They could stab me in the back the moment I turn around, or they can try and over rule me." He continued. "But these men you see before you are simple wizards with a hunger for blood and a plan to rid the world of all impure humans," then leaning closer he whispered in her ear. "They are my puppets to have and to command any way I want."  
  
Emma could feel his hot breath on her ear, its foul smell drifting to her nose and she wrinkled it trying not to vomit on the spot. This was becoming too much and she was becoming dizzy not only from the pain in her scar but also because of the negative energy that pushed and pulled at her own bouncing magical supply. She felt like a dam was going to break inside of her and that Voldemort would be dead within seconds if he didn't step away.  
  
As much as she wished for that to happen, unfortunately she couldn't let him die yet. His Death Eaters were still around and would no doubt finish Severus if not her along with him.  
  
"So that's why there are no women present, you're afraid one of them would show you up." She laughed and swept her own hand towards the masses of masked and cloaked men. "Because these men are the most ignorant bunch I've ever laid eyes on before."  
  
It was clear now that she made the man angry and his fists clenched and unclenched, it was almost impossible to tell whether or not he was grinding his face due to his disfigured face but she imagined he was.  
  
"And what right do you have to make such assumptions? Are you the general of an army? I dare say you're nothing but a spoiled little Princess."  
  
Perhaps Voldemort was attempting to anger her, or scare her, even start a duel or have her submit to him, but whatever the man was expecting he certainly seemed surprised when she let loose peels of laughter.  
  
Taking a moment to calm down she was quite glad to say that some of the Death Eaters looked mortified that she dared laugh at the Dark Lord, while others seemed amused by the display and fully expected Emerald to be writhing on the ground within seconds under their Master's wand.  
  
"I am what I am. Yes I am a Princess and I shall be granted the respect I deserve or else someone will be sorely sorry. As for you Marvolo I don't think it's very wise of you to insult me." With every passing word Emma felt adrenaline flow through her veins. She felt the pressure of extra magic course through her body making her dizzy and yet hungry for more, hungry to let some of it loose and create damage. The redhead finally knew how her ancestor Morgana must have felt. But Morgana didn't have a purpose, didn't have millions of people depending on her.  
  
Despite trying to stay on the light side Emma couldn't deny the dark urges that pushed and prodded her mind begging for escape. Deciding to make some use of this urge Emerald planned to give them all a little fright.  
  
Stepping away she prepared to let loose a bit of her magic to release some of the pressure. Lifting a hand to the center of the circle where a large wooden chair, which she assumed was what Voldemort used as his throne she gave it a flick and sent a margin of her energy out summoning the element of fire and feeling the mark on her right bicep tingle before the whole chair went into violent flames. She saw a few people jump and even some scream; others hid away in the bushes surrounding while yet others disapperated. Voldemort did none of those things though, he didn't even flinch just looked on and scowled when he noticed his followers running away.  
  
As the flames crackled loudly and smoke traveled high into the sky Emerald continued to stare into them, feeling relief and slight comfort coming from the wonderful element that was telling her in its own way how gratefully it was for its life. "Pathetic aren't they?" she spoke finally. "You have to admit they are cowards running at the slightest provocation. The only one I saw standing and unwavering was Severus, I do not understand why you don't trust a man like him." She continued and smirked rather to herself than anyone else. "He's ruthless, brilliant, talented, blood thirsty and committed completely and utterly to you. Your perfect little Death Eater."  
  
The whole point of that was to get Voldemort to trust Snape, to bring the man into the inner circle where only the Dark Lord's most devoted followers.  
  
Pretending to ignore that question sneered and snapped at her. "What is it about Snape that pleases you so? He is nothing. His family banished from our kingdom, he's antisocial as some might call him, sarcastic, holds no power of his own, and looks like one of those putrid homeless muggles whom never took to hygiene." Although Emerald was very tempted to laugh at her grandfather's description of her father she did not. She figured it would be best to tell Voldemort what Mcnair already knew seeing as the man would tell him sooner or later and that would only plant distrust into the Dark Lord's mind towards her. On the other hand she wanted to protect her daughter, hide her existence and keep her safe as long as possible. Emma didn't want her little girl to suffer any more than was necessary, or as much as she herself had when she was younger.  
  
"We have a daughter." She said simply starting to use some more magic to diminish the flames. This time not drawing on the fire's energy but rather spreading it to eliminate some of the negative magic around them. She felt more relaxed now and less tense yet her scar gave a painful twinge under its cover up and she winced.  
  
"How very interesting." He sneered not at all meaning what he said. "And when exactly would you have met then?"  
  
"We met six years back, and had affairs. When I found out I was with child it was time for me to leave back to Ambrosia. He has yet to see her." She replied in monotone making the whole thing up completely.  
  
"I see." He replied still rather harshly. Although the Dark Lord was a lunatic his behavior toward finding out that she had a relationship with Snape was to say the least odd.  
  
"You do not seem pleased by this." She said, but didn't care. It was all a lie and Voldemort would be dead within months if not weeks so why should she care.  
  
"You are right I am not pleased. If it were up to me I would have had you court someone like Malfoy, but then again I believed I killed my daughter nearly 16 years ago."  
  
Shrugging she let forth another line of lies to keep herself from being discovered. "Yes you did Marvolo, you killed my twin. And I regret to inform you that we were separated for one reason." She paused thinking up another part of her story. It was almost alarming now how easily and efficiently she could make fibs up. If it pleased her Emma would probably be able to spin a lie so alarming and ingenious that she could make the Dark Lord believe he was an Elephant that danced ballet in a pink tutu.  
  
"The only reason we were separated was because the Magi feared our power combined, we could have taken the world a storm. Unfortunately for the Magi they should have realized that we were connected, through one sister not only flows the same blood but the same magic. Everything she had the night she died transferred to me and now the Council has an even bigger problem." She smirked on the greedy look on Voldemort's face.  
  
"And pray tell what do you propose to do with all this power?" He asked and in her mind Emerald already knew what he wanted. He wanted her to join him, be his heir, or perhaps to put it in better words, his puppet.  
  
"I shall do whatever I wish with it." She answered trying not to make herself sound to eager. She began to feel dizzy and light headed again as her scar pounded furiously she already knew she had exaggerated her stay and it was time to leave before things got out of hand. They would meet another time and by then she would figure out a way to lessen their connection through her scar.  
  
"For now I believe it is time for me to leave. Goodbye Marvolo, I will be going back with Severus and if you need contact me do it through him." Leaving him without a chance to answer she calmly walked away, her steps slow and measured as she concentrated on staying upright. The only purpose this meeting served was to introduce herself and the fact that she was powerful to Voldemort. The proceeding steps would have to wait until later for her to fulfill, that is if she lived that long.  
  
Walking right up to Severus, whose head was still down and his hands stayed clasped behind his back she tugged on his sleeve and whispered. "Time to go." Instantly obsidian eyes that bore deep into her own met her, he was mad she could see. Mad that he couldn't get any information to the Order of the Phoenix this time. But there was no time for that, she felt like she could drop like a stone any minute now.  
  
But Voldemort was not finished as he yelled furiously her way. "You dare turn you back to me, foolish girl?!" He must have not known what her true potential was because any one whom did know her would never be as foolish as to whip their wand out to Emma's direction.  
  
Feeling the increase of negative magic and the painful stab in her forehead Emma whipped around on instinct catching both Severus and Voldemort off guard as she used her quick reflexes to grab a Chinese star off her belt and through it with straight accuracy right at the Dark Lord's wand hand.  
  
A loud scream ripped through the Dark Lord's hand as it was nearly split in half and his wand fell to the soil by his feet. But the blow didn't hurt only him, Emma nearly jolted when her scar throbbed sharply making her head feel like a jackhammer pounded on it for the past few hours.  
  
She staggered momentarily feeling weak and put a hand on Snape's shoulder to keep steady. "I need to get out of here." She groaned feeling her head throb with every passing world.  
  
"Please," she begged and leaned partially on his shoulder sagging at the knees as her weight felt doubled and he immediately understood whipping out the same portkey they had used before and as discreetly and casually as possible he put an arm around her waist to support her before activating the bottle cap and having it whisk them away in a whirl.  
  
Emma clung to both the bottle cap they used as a portkey and Severus as she felt the hitch behind her navel and a swirl of colors before her eyes. If felt like forever until Emerald felt her feet come in contact with the ground and she almost collapsed in a heap if it weren't for Snape's arm keeping hold of her.  
  
"What is wrong with you Potter." He snapped as he struggled to keep her upright.  
  
"Scar," she said digging the heal of her palm into her forehead.  
  
This time more agitated he half yelled at her. "What scar I don't see a scar?"  
  
"It's hidden, the lightening bolt.hurts.help me up to the Headmasters office quick." She didn't even realize she was pleading as she mumbled some incoherent words that he couldn't quite make out from in between the ones he did hear.  
  
"Oh no I'm not dragging you all the way up there Potter just wait here." He ordered only angering her further not only on the use of her fathers last name which was not passed down to her but also because of his lack of will to help. So gathering a boost of energy she weakly pushed him away and stumbled forward catching herself on the doorframe of the Potion Masters quarters and righting herself.  
  
"Its Le Fey not Potter understand Snape?" she didn't give him any more time to answer before she rasped back at him. "If you won't help me then I'll go myself, so much for not hating me Professor." And with a shaky hand she reached out to slide the portrait away for her to be able to climb through.  
  
Unbeknownst to Emma, her last statement had struck a nerve in Severus whom stood watching her struggle weakly to open the door. She looked so fragile at this point, more like a child than a woman but her determination showed the great power she possessed. While another part of her, her tortured eyes showed grief and despair, barely any hope in those eyes, they were no longer the innocent eyes of the 11 year old that had just walked into the main doors in Hogwarts looking at it in disbelief and wonder.  
  
Severus had never had a true family. This parents had always neglected him and when they weren't they were teaching him the Dark Arts so that he may one day serve Lord Voldemort. They had succeeded to ruin his life, his soul, his loyalty, and hope, but never once had they ruined his judgment. Yes they had impaired it slightly but never ruined it, never broken it and scattered it.  
  
Although he was a good judge of character and excellent at seeing through false pretences he had never been able to really understand love. Not until Lily and James came along, they brought love with them and then took it away when they died leaving him once again with a cold shell of the heart he was capable of having.  
  
But was he capable of loving someone? Maybe not a lover but a family member. Did his parents' toiling and the Dark Lord's poking leave any part of him unmarked? A part of him that could care and feel like everyone else.  
  
He continued to stare into space yet directly at his daughter thinking things over but it wasn't until she slipped and crumpled to the floor in a heap from the strain did he react and race over to his only child. The child that he had neglected for so long had grown into a woman and he hadn't been there.  
  
//Damn Dumbledore to hell!\\ He mentally yelled. //I could have taken care of her instead of letting him take her off like that, instead of letting him forbid me of my rights as her guardian, her parent.\\ he inwardly growled and scooped her up in his arms. Although she wasn't heavy at all, her tall frame and the various weapons attached to her put a strain on the Potions Master as he continued through the halls with her cursing Albus Dumbledore's and Voldemort's names the whole way for every single problem he could come up with.  
  
Her head lay wearily on his shoulder and she struggled to keep her eyes open and her mind awake. Her scar still stung but it wasn't as bad as it had been. Emerald gripped onto the front Severus' robes finding it easier to stay awake if she concentrated on her grip. It was soon after that she heard a muffled "Mars Bars" as the new password for the Headmasters office. She became aware of being carried up a spiral staircase and closed her eyes momentarily only opening them when she heard an angry bellow right after the door was open and Snape carried her in.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER???!" and angry Sirius Black almost plowed Snape over in his haste to get to Emma. "WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?!" he yelled referring to Voldemort.  
  
"Relax Black she's perfectly fine." Rolling his eyes he handed her over to Remus who asked to take her from him.  
  
"PERFECTLY FINE! SHE DOESN"T LOOK FINE TO ME SNAPE!" the man hissed in rage and shot the Potions Master a glare worthy of a Voldemort. If looks could kill Severus would be dead 15 times over.  
  
"There has been no bodily harm inflicted on her you flea ridden mutt it's her scar." He just glared menacingly right back at the other man his out ready to whip out his wand at the slightest false move from Sirius.  
  
"He's not a flea ridden mutt and if I hear any different I'll hex you all the way into Sunday." Emerald weakly bellowed and winced as the sound of her own voice made her head ache. "And shut up all of you my head is killing me."  
  
Severus had failed to notice the frightened four-year-old girl standing and staring wide-eyed at the whole scene while both Sirius and Remus bustled over the tall redhead that currently occupied the large red divan in the Headmasters office. He only noticed the small figure until she faintly whispered, enough for him to hear.  
  
"Will mummy be okay?" in the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. It took him a while to realize the person who belonged to this voice was shorter than his eye level and he looked down where by his side a small girl of about five or six years of age stood gazing intently up at him with large green eyes. Green eyes just like Lily's, just like Emerald's, just like most of the Slytherin royal family's. With a head full of thick wavy deep red hair and a slightly round face the girl gave him the impression of a small angel.  
  
Seeing as he didn't answer her question she repeated it again this time adding a little more to it.  
  
"Please grandpa, will mummy be okay?"  
  
Jasmine probably had no idea what her words did to him. Just hearing her call him 'grandpa' gave his heart a jolt. Like a bucket of ice water had been spilled over him, waking him up and making him see the truth. A part of him wished to be a good person, to be part of the little girl's family. But deep inside he couldn't no matter how much he wished it. The darkness inside him was far to great, so great he was afraid to taint the little angel with it.  
  
Gruffly he grunted and gave a positive shake of his head before turning swiftly on his heel and exited the office, his black robes swirling dramatically around him. Jasmine stared after him for a moment, a slight scowl fixed on her pale face until it gradually softened and she murmured to herself.  
  
"We're all a little dark inside" she said it so quietly that if could have been going through her head rather than coming out of her mouth. Resolving to keep trying and reach out to her grandfather, break the thick walls he's built around him and try to breach them the next time they met Jasmine turned back to her parents whom were speaking amongst each other and the Headmaster whom seemed to be giving them some sort of directions.  
  
"The password is Pixie Powder, remember make sure nobody is following you before you enter." Jasmine heard the Headmaster murmur before Remus picked her mother up again. When they were just about to leave through the gargoyle again Sirius hoisted Jasmine up into his arms so they could go a bit faster.  
  
"Daddy where are we going?" she asked and Sirius leaned in close to whisper to her as they rounded corners and went up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore had set up a room for our use, I think we'll be staying in Hogwarts for a while cherie."  
  
"We are?!" she gaped in excitement. Desa had told her so much about Hogwarts before. All the wonderful adventures her mother had and her parents before her. It was all so glorious and large that she didn't know what to look at first. She wasn't quite used to the moving staircases and paintings talking to her all the time since she'd only spent a few years in Ambrosia of which she could hardly recall. But none-the-less everything was beautiful.  
  
Behind Sirius and Jasmine, Remus cradled a semi-conscious Emerald in his arms and watched up ahead as his daughter marveled at every little sign of magic as they passed through the halls. It was amusing and he was sure he would have laughed if the circumstances had been different.  
  
"She has him wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Emma mused sleepily as she weakly clung to Remus whom chuckled and had no other choice but to admit it was true.  
  
"She's got us all wrapped around her finger. But Padfoot has always been fond of children, especially since she's his own. Ever since he first met her he became a marsh mellow then a puddle of goo when she first called him Daddy." The lyncanthrope replied shifted the redhead in his arms slightly as she buried her face in his chest and sighed contently.  
  
"I can't imagine how anyone could accuse him for treachery and murder, he's too sweet, too loving. He could never become anything remotely dark." He murmured softly.  
  
"Yes" Remus answered. "But back then nobody cared what you were like. If you had magical potential then you were a suspect. Sirius had more than potential, he was a superb Auror working towards becoming an Unspeakable, and he brought in more Death Eaters than five of his fellow coworkers put together. Not to mention he had a temper worse than anyone else I knew. He was accused because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"You know." She whispered sadly. "If I were never born then my parents wouldn't have gone into hiding and that wouldn't have resulted in Peter's treachery and Sirius' imprisonment. In a way all of this happened because I was born. That's why Snape hates my guts so much, he thinks it's my fault."  
  
To say he was surprised was a little underestimated. Remus hadn't expected that at all and nearly dropped Emma but righted both of them and clutched her closer to his chest.  
  
"You couldn't help being born and if Severus believes it was your fault then he needs to see things from the other side of the fence, he is one of your fathers after all. He's the one who helped create you but that wasn't his fault or Lily or James' fault. You shouldn't curse your own birth, I'm glad your alive, so is Sirius and Jasmine. That's all that matters."  
  
Overhearing their conversation Sirius fell stopped and let the other two catch up with him and Jasmine before he said anything. "He's right you know. If anyone's to blame its Pettigrew and Voldemort. Of course you could still go ahead and hex Snape into next week just for being a greasy bastard."  
  
"Yeah mummy!" Jasmine chorused even though she hardly knew what was going on causing all three adults to smile at her innocence.  
  
Shortly after Sirius followed the headmaster's directions and led them to a portrait of a fairy that was depicted floating while smelling the fragrance of an orchid flower. Seeing them approach she turned toward them and smile.  
  
"It has been long since I've been visited by humans. Tell me children what the password might be and I shall grant thee entrance to thy divine sanctuary." Her heavenly voice sang and both men couldn't help but compare the fairy's voice to Emerald's, which sounded remarkably similar.  
  
"Pixie Powder." Sirius said and set Jasmine off his shoulders so they could get through the portrait whole that just opened followed by Rebus and a drowsy Emma.  
  
Upon entering all but Emerald were impressed by the interior of the place. The room that the headmaster had suggested for their use was really a suite fit for royalty. Inside the fire was blazing in the grand fireplace adorned with carving of angels and Jasmine vines. The sitting room, which was the room, that led directly from the portrait whole had tow large coaches and 4 arm chairs all in a deep blue color trimmed with gold. Their legs were wooden and polished made to shine and the cushions stuffed finally. There were lush carpets in a deep gold color that were about an inch and a half thick made to look like you could just sink into them. Painting and tapestries were about the walls depicting soothing patterns, landscape sceneries, or knights upon horses or magical creatures.  
  
There were six doors that led from the sitting room. Checking them Sirius discovered there were four bedrooms, each with grand furniture made from mahogany and oak furniture. Carved to perfection and brightened by the fires roaring in the hearths and paintings. Rugs made similar to the one in the sitting room but the colors were all diverse.  
  
The other two doors led to a bathroom that seemed grander than the one the Perfects had access to albeit smaller. With its marble floor and large bathtub along with a separate shower cubicle, double sinks and a toilet separated by a door all made in marble, you could indeed proclaim the suite fit for the royals.  
  
The study was much simpler. It had an oak table and a few oak chairs with cushions placed on them and up against the wall were a few simple shelves for books. There were a few tapestries and a carpet spread across the room but nothing too note worthy. Still for Sirius, Remus, and Jasmine it was paradise.  
  
After much arguing and reasoning the adults had Jasmine choose her own room after she begged to stay with them. But in the end they had convinced her that big girls have their own rooms. Of course the little girl had been solemn at first at the fact that she couldn't sleep with her parents but the joy of having her own room was overwhelming and she picked the one decorated in a deep blue and silver.  
  
When she was neatly and safely tucked in which Emma requested she be put down and do, all three adults retreated to the largest bedroom colored in scarlet and gold, the Gryffindor colors.  
  
As they changed for bed Emma thought about the situation they had on their hands. She was required to not only do the impossible and lead a war against the Magi but to wage one against Voldemort's forces. Both would be disasters and at the rate that the magic in her system was building up she might not be sane when it comes to the final showdown.  
  
"You okay Emm?" Sirius asked coming up behind her and hugging her around the waist. She could understand why he was asking; her expression was more than morose.  
  
"To tell you the trust Siri, I'm not. My body's too weak for all the magic that's building up. It's poisoning me." She leant against him and closed her eyes taking deep breaths to keep from falling asleep right on that spot.  
  
"There's something that we can do right? I mean you've talked about the binding ceremony. If you bound the three of us then we can split our magic amongst ourselves so it wouldn't be such a burden. We could even do it tonight with Jasmine safely tucked into bed and a silencing charm on the our room nothing could go wrong, that is if you're not too tired."  
  
Emerald would have suggested it earlier if it weren't for their daughter. The bonding had several different stages. The chanting, the blood binding, spiritual binding, and the intimate bonding followed by more chanting. It was a whole entourage in other words and a very long process.  
  
By now Remus had come out of the bathroom overhearing their conversation with his keen werewolf ears.  
  
"He's right you know both of us would gladly do it now, if you're willing and up to it." He murmured coming up in front of her and wrapping his own arms under Sirius' and have them hug both her and the darker haired man's waists.  
  
"I know but I dread to think what the Council of Magi would do if they get to me or one of you, then seeing our connection." she trailed off a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought of the possible things the Magi could come up with. Torture, both physical and mental, starvation, lies, power drainage. So many more torturous methods it made her shiver.  
  
Both men knew what could possibly happen but Emma's life was too important to let her drain away or go mad. "It doesn't matter, they won't get either of us. But if we don't do this then there won't be any of you left Emm." Sirius pleaded and nipped playfully at her neck. Trailing wet kisses down to the tender skin between her shoulder and neck. He was already initiating part of the ritual and Remus soon got the idea of it lowering his lips to hers and sucking on her upper lip and passing his tongue along the seem of her lips asking for entrance.  
  
Emerald moaned in appreciation opening her mouth slightly and letting his tongue invade as he swirled his around hers she reached back and stroked Sirius' hair as he continued to place kisses down to her shoulder.  
  
Breaking off in need of air both Remus and Emma stood panting, as they locked eyes they reached an agreement and Emma abruptly stopped him. Confused he looked up and made a startled sound that soon turned into a moan when she captured his lips with hers.  
  
They would do the binding tonight, they would no longer be a whole split into three but rather three split as a whole.  
  
*********************************AUTHOR'S NOTE*************************************  
  
Hey everyone sorry for not posting in so long. There have been several tragedies that I had to get over. My dog died this weekend, from a snakebite. Yes I cried! Then I had writers block and a lazy bout all at the same time. Can you believe my sour luck!?  
  
Well how do you like the chapter? I know I left a sort of cliffhanger. The binding scene will be in the next chapter and sadly it will be rated R. If I get enough reviews I may write a NC-17 version but post it at the yahoo group where I keep this story. If I do I'll make sure to say so. Umm well what else is there to say? Sorry I'm still not in the best of moods yet but I promise that the next chapter will be both interesting and a bit gloomy, all the more excitement eh? 


	10. The Binding Ceremony

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For graphic scenes and adult content) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
Chapter 9: The Darkness Inside Of Us (End of Chapter NC-17 part although I fear it doesn't deserve the NC-17 rating. I'm such a ninny sometimes I can't even gather up my own reserve and right a descent NC-17 chapter!)  
  
THE BINDING CEREMONY  
  
Emerald moaned in appreciation opening her mouth slightly and letting his tongue invade as he swirled his around hers she reached back and stroked Sirius' hair as he continued to place kisses down to her shoulder.  
  
Breaking off in need of air both Remus and Emma stood panting, as they locked eyes they reached an agreement and Emma abruptly stopped Sirius. Confused he looked up and made a startled sound that soon turned into a moan when she captured his lips with hers.  
  
They would do the binding tonight, they would no longer be a whole split into three but rather three split as a whole.  
  
Emma felt Sirius' tongue budging hers gently as he explored her mouth with it. His warm lips on hers felt like a piece of heaven and Remus' hands working their way down her torso and under her t-shirt felt like a dream. It couldn't possibly be true, could her shadow lovers finally have come back to her? Yes, she decided they had. Their devotion was to real to be a dream, to be a shadow.  
  
As much as she wanted to continue Emma had to do the right thing and step away. The physical binding would come later but for now the chanting had to be completed.  
  
"T-The chant." She reminded them while she panted for breath once she lifted her lips from Sirius' and stepped away from Remus' roaming hands. Groans could be heard from both men as they were stopped and made to wait once more. Reluctantly they agreed and Emma sat down on the large lion skin rug set on the stone floor urging them to as well.  
  
Lighting the fireplace beside them so it blazed and crackled adding a dim light to the room she asked them to form a circle with her.  
  
A goblet was placed in the center of their little circle in which they each cut a lock of hair off with a small knife Emerald handed to them and placed it inside. As the two men listened to their beloved murmur a sacred chant in Latin they watched bemused and somewhat terrified as she popped on of the blades from her fist and slit her own hands. Emma had found out a while ago that her blades were the only things she was not immortal to. If they cut someone then only the owner of the blades can mend them. It was last week when she scratched herself did she notice that her skin would not heal without a proper charm.  
  
And now as they watched her crimson blood flow from her slightly tanned hands both men wished to stop it. Emerald didn't even make it look like a mosquito bit her, it actually looked like she was completely numb to the pain but both knew better than to assume such a thing as they offered their own hands and winced when they were slit at the palms.  
  
Upon indication they squeezed their hands into tight fists and let their own blood drip into the goblet mixing with Emeralds and with magic being stirred. Joining their cuts together so the blood from each person mixed and with more sacred words it mixed and the same blood soon flowed through each of them.  
  
Sirius felt a little dizzy as the exchange of blood and part of Emerald and Remus' magic entered and mingled with his own. He felt high on it and he knew so did Remus as they swayed slightly. He didn't know what Emerald was saying to make all of this happen along with a bright light coming from the goblet with their blood and hair within and green flames to arise from it. All he knew was that the words were older than time itself and in the back of his mind he knew they meant unity, love, power, corruption, evil, light, the begging, the end, everything.  
  
He could no longer feel the cut on his hand but the tingling feeling inside his body spread and continued all the way down to his groin where his erection started to rise and push uncomfortably against his pants. //This must be the physical part of the bonding.\\ he thought as the redheaded woman stood up and suggested the two men do as well.  
  
Sirius suddenly started to get nervous as the redheaded woman led both him and Remus to the large king-sized bed in their room. He hadn't been with a woman for over 15 years now except for those dreams that started a year and a half ago with Emerald. Of course him and Remus had carried on a secret relationship and went to bed together occasionally he had never been unsure of himself before as much as he was now.  
  
Laying down in the middle of the bed and scooting back to have her head rest on the soft downy pillow covered in a creamy colored silk pillow case Emma's deep red hair splayed out on it as she beckoned both men forward towards her. She felt like she wasn't controlling her own body, her mind was still in her own and under her control but her body was being taken over by something as were Remus' and Sirius as they moved forward.  
  
Sirius thought she looked like an angel with her eyes half closed, her red hair around her head like a flaming halo and her long smooth arms reaching toward them. Slowly but surely he felt himself moving forward as if in a deep trans and sitting down at the edge of the bed next to her. Feeling a slight pull at him urging him on and summoning him to move forward he helped Remus remove the little she had on.  
  
Once the long dark blue t-shirt she wore to bed was removed as she raised her arms so they could pull it up, both men took opposite ends of her panties into their teeth and slid them down her legs to discard her of any garments she wore. Her palms were still bleeding as were theirs and their blood mixed amongst them and stained their skin and hair.  
  
Looking more beautiful than before with her golden skin contrasting against the crimson sheets and her red hair Emerald seemed a goddess in their eyes and the blood that smeared her skin instead of revolting them brought forth a new sense of magnificence. It was not to be mistaken that they liked to see the crimson liquid seeping from her and splattered to her but rather they liked the fact that it was their blood mixed together, they liked the color of their blood along her silky body which now lay stretched out along the large mattress.  
  
Remus stared down at her and wished nothing more than to ravish her, to drink her in, to devour her and to his surprise, to break her yet protect her at the same time. He was more than relieved to feel and see his body moving with Sirius to help each other undress all the while caressing each other.  
  
He felt Sirius' mouth stop between his shoulder as he suckled on the tender flesh. Moaning at the slippery sensation Remus was surprised the other man's teeth applied more pressure and pierced the skin and as Remus' mind tried to process the pain and the fact that he wanted to scream out the force that had taken over his body would not let such a thing happen and he soon felt Emerald's tongue join Sirius' in lapping up the blood that kept welling up. It felt like the two were trying to milk him dry of his remaining blood and all though he didn't feel light headed he wondered how much more he could stand of it.  
  
It seemed that Remus didn't have to wait long at all because after a while Emma came up for air and kissed him savagely on the mouth. His own blood smeared across his lips and he could taste the metallic tang of it. It was addictive and he soon knew that he wanted more, this time however his body moved to his brain's command as he ducked his head and started running his tongue in circles on one of Emma's nipples.  
  
Soon Sirius joined in sucking hungrily on the other like an infant looking to be fed by its mother's bosom. Emma moaned and her hands dug into their hair pulling their heads closer begging for more. It seemed even though it felt like she had control over her body, her voice would not function properly and the most that would come out were moans and animal growls just like from the other two men.  
  
Not able to wait another precious second as something was once again pulling at him Remus slid down to his knees kissing a path up a little above her right breast were he licked and sucked over the area for a short time before sinking his teeth into it and piercing her flesh immediately feeling blood well up under his mouth and drinking it in savagely. Soon joined by Sirius he was in a way surprised that the bite mark hasn't healed like most of her other injuries and yet panicked that he may have ruined her life forever by giving her the werewolf's bite. He simply couldn't stop himself and before he knew it Emma had declared they had enough and leaned down her cat like fangs extended reminding him very much of a vampire.  
  
Sirius yelped surprised by her sudden action but tilted his head back and let the other two feed off him through the bite mark in his neck. Blood was not a new taste for either of them as they had each on many occasions felt either their own of someone else's while in animal form or just through the instinctive actions while protecting themselves.  
  
But this blood was different, its coppery taste felt sweet and their all to human pheromones smelt like something beyond heavens treasures. The blood sharing had been completed only two parts of the spell left and once again the indescribable force told them to stand, sticky and wet with each others blood and saliva.  
  
Although they had done in as shadows but as they each approached the bed they grew more worried as to how this would be done. Obviously there were three of them and the spell required for the intercourse and climax to be reached at the same exact point amongst the three of them. That also required a sandwiched deal, whereas the unique member of their triad would have to be in the middle. Naturally being the only woman amongst two men meant that Emerald was the unique member.  
  
Emma had stopped abruptly and Sirius almost crashed into her right by the bed. Curiously he looked at her as she turned and smiled wickedly her green eyes twinkling mischievously she kissing him briefly on the lips causing the man to whimper pathetically for more before she got down on her knees, her face in front of his crotch and he stared down at her, amazed at what would happen. But would's and when's did not last long.  
  
If it weren't for Remus coming up behind him and supporting him with one arm while the other traced lazy patterns on his torso and every once in a while pinched a nipple, Sirius might have fallen from delirium as the redhead kneeling before him put a hand on the base of his shaft rubbing up and down while her tongue licked off the precum that started to leak.  
  
With his eyes rolling back into his head Sirius' arm snaked around behind him to wrap a hand around the lyncanthrope's penis and squeeze gently starting to stroke it faster and harder to the rhythm of Emerald's strokes but it was only when she deep throated him to the hilt and sucked like a vacuum did he almost faint.  
  
//Please, please, please, please.\\ Sirius begged over and over again in his head feeling his climax coming on as well as hearing Remus' ragged breathing signaling the other man was not far behind him.  
  
Emerald's eyes stayed glued on both men as she kept sucking Sirius off. Leaning his chin on Sirius' shoulder Remus looked ready to go over the edge. Beads of sweat were forming on both of them but as much as she'd like to continue the spell took control of her body once more and had her stop.  
  
Almost there Sirius had to whimper when the redhead ceased her administrations and his own body pulled his hand away from Remus' shaft.  
  
Trying to fight back the redheaded woman struggled to keep her mind focused on staying on here knees instead of getting up. It was no use as the spell used sucked at their magical reserves and took control of them for the time being. The more she fought, the weaker she became, and the bigger headache she received.  
  
This was not making love she realized as she found herself laying on the bed with both men surrounding her. This way a machine line, they performed step by step according to forces beyond themselves and each one had its own mechanical result. She thought a binding would be different, more intimate, up to them, and much more satisfying. Emma had no doubts that their next time in bed would be better. Actually she was more than certain it would be spectacular.  
  
Their thoughts were once again jumbled as Emerald lay on her side with Sirius facing the front of her body and Remus behind her facing her back. She had noticed a while ago that both men had filled out a bit since she'd come back.  
  
Instead of being thin and exhausted their much needed vacation had gotten them to build some meat and muscle tone back to their bodies and restore a healthy glow to their skin. Sirius was the taller of the three, he had long limbs and wide shoulders with sculpted muscle tone from his days as Padfoot, his naturally olive skin gave him an exotic appearance and his soft brown eyes showed compassion, depth, and even through his haunted years of Azkaban they managed to keep a mischievous twinkle in them telling of many jokes and laughs shared in the past and present.  
  
While Remus was shorter, not by much though. His shoulders were wide and his muscle tone was on the leaner side but still retained thanks to the werewolf within him. Although he was not tan he wasn't ghastly pail either. More of a healthier pail. Though that soft pale skin was not unmarred. There were layers upon layers of scars all over his body showing the torture of hiss monthly transformations. In some places like his back there was barely any skin unmarked. But that didn't bother her. He was not bad looking in the least; no he was a handsome man with gentle light blue eyes that spoke of intelligence and timid ness.  
  
With all their differences both men were clearly the same in some departments. Both overprotective and caring, hardworking, brave, kind, funny, intelligent, many things more that Emma couldn't name at the moment and at the moment couldn't as she felt their arousals nudge. And she shut her eyes because she knew this wouldn't be gentle, this would be a quickie, they were already close to their peaks and the spell wouldn't make it any easier on her.  
  
Emerald shut her eyes tightly ready for the intrusion. Normally she wouldn't consider this sort of thing an intrusion but not having control of one's body meant it was a case of rape even if this particular case was not meant to turn out in such a way.  
  
Pain. Pain was something that Emma was used to. It seemed to find her even in the deepest recesses of her mind. Pain from strangers out for her blood. Pain from relatives that she had been forced upon. Pain from friends that disbelieved her and accused her of false truths. But pain from loved ones was not something expected even if her mind had grown weary of all things that moved around her and she couldn't help to think that even Sirius and Remus might hurt her in some far corner of her being. Even with their reassurances that they wouldn't harm her, wouldn't let anyone else harm her she couldn't help but doubt them.  
  
Emma wanted to cry out when both men one from each side savagely invaded her. She knew she wouldn't be able to neither sit nor use the bathroom properly for an entire week now. She felt herself being ripped open to accommodate Remus' length in her backside and being healed up again and stretched to keep herself from breaking. The blood still flowed though and Sirius didn't do anything to make things better either. She was on fire at both ends and the magic that was controlling them couldn't help but let a few tears slip down her face.  
  
This moment would forever burn in her memory; they had not broken the promise of preventing the hurt. No, they had no control in their actions and she fully knew it too. Somehow though all reason of the matter escaped her and she was forced to think of the bad.  
  
Looking into both their eyes briefly through the lust and the spell she could see their remorse and regret. Inside they knew the pain they were causing and it wounded them as much as it did her so putting on a brave front she stopped the tears and tried to relax her face and put on a blank resolve. It would by no means fool the two men but at least it would sooth them to know that she understood, that they weren't in the blame here.  
  
Emma felt them both tensing and knew that their climaxes were coming along. It seemed that the brief little interlude wear she had sucked Sirius off and he in return jacked Remus off was meant to make this experience as brief as possible and she was more than glad for it.  
  
As they continued to roughly thrust into her body she could feel herself being ripped apart and being put together. This time though not physically but also spiritually, mentally, and magically. It seemed that they would not exactly share all their gifts but rather their magic, memories, experiences, and knowledge. Emma would never become a werewolf but she would know of the pain, of the transformation and the lack of control, it was all there imprinted in her mind and instead of feeling like she's lived for only her 25 years she felt like she lived all their years combined.  
  
Memories of Sirius' and Remus' childhoods flooded her mind, their experiences as the Marauders and she was then able to finally see what her parents were really like. The animagi training, the werewolf transformations, the pranks, quidditch, then graduation, until she was shown images of her parents wedding, and her own birth. The rest was put into more detail. The days of hiding and suspicion until the night where Sirius came to find her parents dead and Hagrid at Godrics Hollow come to collect baby Harry. Sirius being framed and the lonely years in Azkaban. Remus' feelings of betrayal, his lone life until the years Sirius had escaped and the years that followed.  
  
The young woman witnessed their anxiety over her disappearance. Sirius' close call with a mental breakdown and one thing he had not told her before, his brush with suicide when he came so close to ending it all by holding one of the kitchen knives that Remus preciously owned to his wrists. She witnesses their reunion that had taken place just one miraculous week and a half ago and the relief of when they finally found their daughter and the week they had spent on their supposed holiday.  
  
And the two men in turn witnessed Emma's life in a whole. They watched as the memories of October 31, 1989 took place. How Lily and James died, how Harry survived. Harry's treatment at the Dursleys and his years at Hogwarts. Then the transfiguration Harry went through into Emerald. Emma's hard life of education and torture in Ambrosia.  
  
A tingling feeling passed through their bodies and started turning into a fuzzy feeling before it felt like millions of needles were piercing ever part of their bodies and changes started occurring. They couldn't tell what was changing yet but the two men felt the changes and the sharp pains more than Emma did.  
  
Against her back Emma could feel Remus' skin texture changing and shifting. Becoming softer and smoother. Sirius' hands on her were changing as well. From the memories that she got from both of them in the past she noticed Sirius had beautiful hands. They were always finely manicured, and his fingers were long, joints weren't as prominent nor were they scratched up and callused as they are now. Eh never had dirt under his fingernails and someone could easily say he had a piano players hands. But they were shifting and filling out just like he was.  
  
The calluses were disappearing and the pads of his hands became smoother. Taking a glimpse at one of his hands that was currently resting on her hip she felt like she was staring at the hands from all those memories back when he was younger. They were beautiful again. Surprised she raised her eyes to his face. Catching her breath Emma felt the magic release her arm and she brought it up and stroked his face immediately forgetting the hurt that still plagued both entrances in her body.  
  
All wrinkles were gone, signs of stress, worry, pain and suffering. All that was left before her was the image of a twenty-year-old Sirius Black. Beautiful again. Young again. Dark brown hair was not as ragged anymore but silky and well groomed. His skin was smooth and held a healthy tan that was even darker than hers. The only thing that hadn't changed was the same haunted shadow in his sincere brown eyes framed by long dark lashes under finely shaped brows. He seemed to have less body hair now and as some of the spell faded away his soft lips were no longer chapped and bitten started to move against the side of her face placing soft kisses all along her face and down her neck.  
  
Emma tilted her head giving him more access to her neck and moaned. The soft kisses were making up for the pain of both men thrusting so hard into her and she soon felt them both tighten and prepared herself for their and her own climax. Even though her pleasure was merely forced by the magic that worked this spell she felt it build up with theirs and within a few more quick thrust she heard Remus and Sirius cry out filling her with their cum. But instead of moans of ecstasy they sounded more like canine howls, it was after all primal in every sense and she herself felt the waves of orgasm grip her and she made a strange sound of a long moan mixed with a cats hiss.  
  
Her mind seemed to explode and for a moment time stopped for them and they could all see the goblet on the floor rise and come to hover above them before issuing out a bright golden light that showered onto all three of them making each shimmer and change.  
  
Sirius stared at all of it unbelievingly. After the light had receded he could make out what looked like three identical rings only differed by size. Made up of three bands that were twisted into a braid. On made of emerald, one of ruby, and one of sapphire. He couldn't even imagine how a ring could be sculpted like that but in an instant all three flashed and disappeared and the next moment he felt something cold and hard encircle his left ring finger. Looking down he noticed one of the three rings appeared there and glistened in the light. It was truly gorgeous and immediately brought attention to his youthful hands. He gasped at their change and looked over to his two lovers only to find that they had both changed.  
  
Remus was the most noticeable though. He seemed to have lost sixteen years off of his appearance. His tawny hair no longer sported its usually gray streaks but was now a rich light to medium brown mixed with some dark to medium blonde highlights. His face was the face of a twenty-year-old man deficient of his stress lines and minor wrinkles. And what more his scars were gone. The numerous scars from his transformations that seemed to have mapped his body were all gone, they disappeared as if they had never been there before. Most of his body hair was gone and his skin when Sirius reached over to touch him was so smooth.  
  
The whole thing was like a rebirth and with a final flash of light from the goblet all three felt connected. Finding that they had regained control over their bodies both Sirius and Remus slipped out of the red head and she groaned rolling over on her back and swept some of her hair out of her face. Her hair she noticed had grown out about half a foot past her waste and it annoyed her to no end to have to lye on it. What more was that the first few strands at the front of her head at the sides were different colors. Each Sirius, Remus and her had strips of their beloveds' hair.  
  
Sirius had first two red streaks of hair from Emerald at the front of his hair followed by two strips of tawny hair, which was Remus'. The funny thing was that they were braided mixing black, red, and brown and intertwining them together on each side of his head and he continuously had to brush them back behind his ears so they wouldn't fall in his eyes.  
  
Emma's hair had brown strips first followed by black and then her usual red hair and was put in the same braids.  
  
Although it was comical to see Remus struggling with his now shoulder length hair and trying to put it into some order both Emma and Sirius couldn't help but feel proud when they saw he had the same braids. Red first followed by black then his usual brown hair.  
  
"I have to cut my hair." Both Emma and Remus said at the same time making the darker haired man that was currently watching them chuckle and brush his own hair behind his ears.  
  
"Emm?" Remus' concerned eyes were upon her tired ones as he called her attention.  
  
"What is it Remmy?"  
  
"Are you okay? I know we both hurt you and I'm sorry and from the look Padfoot's giving you I know he's sorry too." Remus leaned down to kiss her cheek when she closed her eyes after seeing both of their apologetic expressions. In truth she knew none of the rough play was intentional however she still felt hurt mentally if not physically. She healed up well by herself and now she could only feel a dull ache in her anal cavity.  
  
"I'm fine." She said shortly after and kissed both of them on the cheek to show them she didn't hold them at blame. "Really I am I'm just trying to figure out why we're all younger. The accounts about the spell don't mention anything like that. But perhaps its because its an Ambrosian spell and Ambrosians stay at the age of twenty until they reach one hundred. There have even been rare accounts where some don't age at all. They die with a youthful body but an old mind and spirit."  
  
"Hmm" both nodded. They understood what she was saying, her memories and schooling at Ambrosia had been passed down to them and unknown to each of them instead of speaking English they were really conversing in ancient Latin, a very close form of Italian.  
  
"You know what else I wonder?" she asked and was greeted by curious looks.  
  
"I wonder why my parents never bonded. I mean it would have saved them. My mother and father wouldn't have died because of their connections with Snape would keep them alive. They didn't have to die. I don't understand why they didn't." Her own words echoed in her mind for what seemed like an eternity as she silently thought to herself.  
  
//I've thought of every single thing that could go wrong in our situation and I just can't find the missing link of the puzzle. Why would binding themselves be a bad thing? Surely they would have been able to hold of Voldemort that way.\\  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So Sorry! You don't understand how sorry I truly am! I know you've all been waiting so long for this great NC-17 chapter and I failed you!! (sobs pathetically). See I'm a horrible writer! I have no imagination what so ever and I don't deserve to have my stories read! (Well you can still read them, actually I'd prefer you to ignore my rants and raves and just read and review please.) Chapter 10 is well on its way and this time I promise to work faster although I have these silly midterm exams coming up and this silly science fair that's taken up all my concentration though none of my hard work. I'm just being lazy. Next time when you review I suggest you yell at me and tell me NO EXCUSES!!! Because really I shouldn't have any excuses I should just come up with the silly chapters. I also just posted chapter 4 on my other story, I think it has more humor than this story does so it might be like a comic relief from all this gory stuff. Feel free to check it out. I know I don't deserve it but REVIEW PLEASE!! (gets down on her knees and begs) 


	11. Surprise Attack

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For mature content and violence) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
Chapter 10: Surprise Attack  
  
Looking down upon the site through a crystal glass propped up by extravagant silver vines twisting and melting into the magical artifact a man and a woman each wearing black and white robes. Their hoods no longer obscuring their faces like they normally would. The two stood side-by-side watching expressionless as the binding of the child of the darkness bound herself with a werewolf and an escaped convict.  
  
"It is done then Cassarius, she is lost to us and so is our rule. That binding will protect her from us, from others, the girl is even more godlike than before. We have nothing left." The woman spoke in a monotone voice yet retaining an air of false dignity, dignity she was not born with but taught.  
  
"No Analise," the graying man said, he must have been over a hundred now yet he still led the their organization to victory like he had for many years. "We have not lost yet. She may be bound by soul, power, and heart, but the child of light is no longer bound to her. The girl is owned by her mother but she does not own her mother. There is only a one-way connection. Liliana was smart not to bind herself to her lovers but her daughter has not been so clever. You see Analise, the girl just gave up her rights to her little bambina." The man said with a pleased smirk lighting across his face.  
  
His victory may be small but valuable in the end. As the woman thought more and more of it she realized he was right. Yet another move they made in this game of life, but the real question was, what would Emerald's move be once they've taken what they wanted.  
  
"She will come after her. She won't leave her daughter behind." The brown- haired woman known as Analise said, not once taking her eyes off the mural they were looking into.  
  
"Ah but my darling, she cannot come if we deny her access. She is bound to those infernal men so she is bound to their land as well. The only time she may come back is in twelve years time when she will have to participate in the next tournament as the previous champion." Catching on Analise gasped and continued for him filling in the rest.  
  
"By then we will have the little one trained and ready for the tournament as well, and with talent like her mothers she would have to face Emerald off. What better way to kill the darkness than with its own child the light!"  
  
The man nodded triumphantly although nothing had been done yet he felt a tremendous amount of glory had befallen him. "Yes and by then the light will work on our side, to do our bidding. We will not only break the cycle but also win in this war. The land of Ambrosia shall be ours my dear, unconditionally and completely ours." Smiling to himself he then added as an after thought. "When sleep drowns them and dreams encase them, then we shall make our move to get the little princess."  
  
  
  
//I've thought of every single thing that could go wrong in our situation and I just can't find the missing link of the puzzle. Why would binding themselves be a bad thing? Surely they would have been able to hold of Voldemort that way.\\ Emerald thought as Remus pulled the heavy blanket at their feet up to cover all three of them.  
  
Snuggling against him while hugging Sirius to her whom had cuddled up to her like a small child Emma felt sleep tugging at her eyelids as they grew heavy and finally closed without any thought as to what might happen when morning came.  
  
  
  
"They're asleep. Shall we make our move Cassarius?" Analise asked turning to the older man whom nodded briefly sweeping a hand over the mural murmuring.  
  
"Show me Jasmine Le Fey." And the glass started to shimmer and show him an image of a small bedroom in their opinion furnished simply although it would be extravagant in many people's rights especially if they weren't Ambrosian. Inside was a roaring fire and a small girl soundly asleep unknowing of what her parents had just done a few doors away and unknowing of what would happen to her within just a few moments.  
  
"That mirror by the dresser will do nicely for our purpose," Cassarius said. "Go now and bring her back." He ordered astounding the woman for a second before she remembered her place in the council instead of her place as the man's lover and curtsied simply. She was born to a family with much money but was soon reduced to peasantry until she joined the council. Of course her etiquette was still as rusty as muggle farm equipment thus her curtsy was not only wobbly but also simple.  
  
Creating a portal and zoning in on the mirror in young Jasmine's room Analise made an extra door in her hallway and quietly stepped through sealing the door on her way into Hogwarts castle. In front of her on a large mahogany bed with blue and silver hangings slept a young girl named Jasmine Le Fey.  
  
Moving closer Analise cast a quick but powerful locking charm on the door tried to make as little sound as possible but alas fate was definitely not on her side especially when it had anything to do with the Le Fey's. Because of Emerald she had already had an ear severed by the Charmer's teeth and a replacement had to be found. And now that she stepped on some kind of scattered object and tripped yelling out profanely caught by surprise as her temple hit a sharp corner of the four-poster bed Jasmine slept on.  
  
The noise had obviously woken the girl and she bolted up right in bed, her eyes snapping open and staring straight at the older woman's unnerving her. Analise was startled when the girl had stared at her with her big green eyes searching for some answer or another and Analise had sat perfectly still at the foot of the bed like a deer caught in the headlights daring not to move as to not scare the girl and alert her mother.  
  
Her piercing green eyes so much like her mothers bored down onto hers and Analise felt them penetrating her soul. She felt like all her secrets and deepest thoughts were being revealed and poked at. The girl's clairvoyant she figured and tried to fight the invisible hands that searched her mind.  
  
But if the girl's stare had frightened her then her high-pitched scream for her mother and two fathers was even worse as it echoed through the whole flat. It seemed Jasmine could feel her magic pushing and it scared her along with everything she had seen.  
  
  
  
When Emerald had woken up to her daughters loud screaming she was more than grateful that the silence charms she erected onto the room only blocked sound from her room not from the rest of the house. Pure instinct sprang up and the need to protect her child overwhelmed all other senses and she was barely conscious enough to remember to tie a dressing gown securely around her now healed but still nude form.  
  
"Jasmine! Mummy's coming!" she yelled securing the dressing gown and barely noticing Remus and Sirius spring up each draping sheets around their waists and following her. Neither of them heard the loud knocking on their portrait whole as they ran to their little girl.  
  
  
  
It only took Analise seconds to sober at the sound of Emerald's voice screaming toward her daughter that she was on her way. The girl had by now sprinted to the door and was trying to unsuccessfully open it but the locking charm that was placed on it held still and true, although Analise had no doubt the girls mother would knock it down like it was nothing.  
  
In a few smooth motions the brunette picked up the screaming and squirming redheaded child and held her tightly. She fought to keep the girl still and managed to flatten her against her own body and hold her in her arms with the girl's back facing away from her. The brunette winced surprised when the girl's teeth sank into the side of her neck where she held the girls head. With a scream of rage she pulled the girl roughly away and placed her back on the floor while keeping a hand on her wrist while attempting to concentrate enough to make a portal. But each time she tried the girl would sink her teeth into uninjured flesh causing her to lose all concentration.  
  
  
  
It was the middle of the night and his mark buzzed again giving him an unpleasant feeling. It had been buzzing for 16 years now growing ever more painful the past two. He knew what it meant. They had a connection and it served the purpose of reminding him of how much of a monster he truly was.  
  
Feeling that he wouldn't get any sleep that night Snape reluctantly rolled out of bed with a groan and lowered his feet to the floor bringing himself to a sitting position. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before reaching a hand to his right hip bone and putting pressure on the serpent mark that kept buzzing he got up and dressed in a plain black robe feeling the need to get something to eat he exited his dark rooms and made his way to the kitchens thinking that perhaps he might even find some unfortunate student out of their beds and give them enough detentions to last the poor soul until they left for the summer.  
  
Halfway to the kitchen Snape had to lean against the wall to steady himself. They buzzing in his serpents mark grew stronger and started to stab at his skin and abdomen causing the man to grit his teeth and clench his fists. This was not the first time such a thing happened. It had been particularly strong the past two years ever since Harry Potter had disappeared.  
  
Severus had always assumed it meant his child was in trouble but paid little attention to it. Often the burning would grow tedious and interrupt him in the middle of his class but of course like always no one seemed to care. Accept for maybe Albus and that know-it-all Granger.  
  
"Damn it girl what have you done this time!" he snapped and started making his way to the room he overheard the headmaster giving them directions to. His pace started up faster when a slight tug on the mark gave the impression of having a metal hook pulling at his insides and it became warm. Suddenly he halted to a stop.  
  
The warm sensation made him aware that something else was being poured into the mark. Something was beginning to seep through that shouldn't.  
  
"Bloody hell Potter!" he swore and began running faster cursing when the staircases decided to change routes and he had to take another longer way to the rooms his daughter, granddaughter and the two men were occupying.  
  
"Just keep your legs closed for another minute Potter otherwise you may not be able to see your daughter grow up!" he panted in a sort of prayer and almost collapsed against the portrait of the fairy that guarded their rooms.  
  
"Ah another child has come to visit me. Tell me young one what the password may be?" Snape was all to aware of the fairy's heavenly and hypnotizing voice asking him for a password and right at that moment he wished more than anything to have stayed in the headmaster's office long enough to hear what the password was.  
  
"Just let me in.," he growled. "This is a life and death situation!" he didn't in the least expect her to open just for those words and he was right she didn't but it was worth a try.  
  
"I'm afraid not sweet child. You may not enter without the password." She giggled slightly giving Severus the impression she was on a sugar high.  
  
He shook off the effects her voice had on him and without further delay Severus gone ahead and started pounding on the wall next the portrait and screaming obscenities.  
  
  
  
Emma practically crashed into the door expecting it to wrench open. Stumbling back right into Remus they toppled over in a tangle of limbs but desperate to get to her daughter she elbowed him in the groin trying to get back up and she curled up wincing.  
  
"Oh my god Remmy I'm so sorry." She was torn between helping her daughter and helping her lover when she realized that Sirius would help him and she swiftly kicked the door breaking the wooden doorframe and almost knocking it off its hinges.  
  
She first thing that Emma saw was Analise de Plume, one of the Magi who'd only gotten on through the ways of Cassarius' bed. The wretched woman was struggling to drag Jasmine into a portal she had just created.  
  
  
  
Seeing his lover struggle pathetically with the little girl and witnessing the child's parents burst through the door Cassarius immediately knew what was going to happen and at once sent for hiss best men.  
  
Within seconds two large broad guards appeared at his side. One around 6'8 in height and as large as a horse stood with his hands clasped behind his straight back and his armor gleaming proudly. His name was Oloff a man coming from a rather wealthy family that had been run out of his own house when his mother died and the boy's father left him on the streets for Cassarius to find.  
  
The other a shorter man but still quite tall standing at around 6'4 with darker skin and dark brown eyes that showed his southern decent. He too was broad but not at all poverty stricken. The boy's family had been advisors to the Gryffindor court for a long time but Naman had chosen his own path by joining the Magi believing in equal rights and most especially in the future of an independent Ambrosia governed completely by the Magi.  
  
"Oloff, Naman" he greeted them each with a nod and with a dismissive hand he gestured to the mural where Emerald had already leapt on the other woman clawing and beating at her while the two men ushered the little girl out of the room.  
  
"As you can see." He sneered at them and noticed them stand at full attention and give him their highest respect. "Analise is in a bit of a fix here. I will need you two to go and retrieve the child of light for me. I warn you though, do not start a fight with the bonded ones. They shall be your own demise if you do. Just go in grab the girl and get out. And don't you dare harm her others wise the price to pay shall be grand.  
  
"Sir, what of Analise?" Oloff asked indifferently as his cold blue eyes watched the brown haired woman struggle against the redhead but getting battered even more fiercely.  
  
"She is to far gone already to save her. Just go." He dismissed them with a sigh. His thoughts trailed to Analise, his friend, his love, his bedmate, work associate, and whore. She was a dear loss, not to their cause but to his lust. Now was the time to make preparations for the little one though and he began drawing plans for her years on the isle.  
  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts Emerald was still cutting Analise with her claws relishing the cries that rose from the woman's throat. The charmer in her enjoyed watching the crimson blood seep all over the thrashing woman's body and onto the floor. And animal instinct urged her to drink that blood but she resisted as much as possible.  
  
This blood was filthy she told herself and made three slash marks across Analise's chest tearing at the woman's robes and making deep gashes along her mid section.  
  
"What does Cassarius want with my daughter!!!??" she screamed for the third time but no answer came and she raised her arm again to swipe with the blades when there was a flash in front of the mirror and she knew she should have broken it upon entrance. Her eyes widened marginally as Oloff and Naman stepped through, looking their imposing and idiotic selves as usual.  
  
She leapt up ready to defend herself but was surprised to see them merely walk passed her and Analise. They wanted Jasmine she realized, they didn't want a fight with her because they were afraid.  
  
//Well then I'll still give them a fight.\\ she thought furiously leaving the sobbing brunette on the floor knowing perfectly well she wouldn't be going anywhere soon with her limbs mangled as badly as they were. Her legs were shredded into ribbons and were almost torn off below the knees barely dangling by whatever skin was left and her arms were not as bad but sported severe cuts upon them.  
  
She knew now why she was the Child of Darkness. Born to light parents she bore violent and vindictiveness in her nature towards those that threaten what little family and friends she had left. She was a ruthless warrior that would stop at nothing for her revenge. That is what they made her over the years in Ambrosia, a monster simply put. A monster that cared little for those that had no direct connection to her but would protect her own loved ones with her life.  
  
And with a startlingly high jump she leapt onto Oloff's back securing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waste and proceeded to choke him while kicking Naman in the back precisely where his kidney's were knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Sirius, Remus! Take Jasmine and get out of here!! Hurry!! I'll hold them off!!" she screamed and she was sure that her voice could probably be heard at the other end of Hogwarts. With a click she realized why she suddenly had such a feeling of déjà vu upon saying those words. She remembered those were the last words her James Potter, her father had said to her mother before dieing and she had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling. The kinds she would get before someone died.  
  
//No. No. No. No. No\\ she kept repeating to herself. //No one besides the Magi guards and Analise are going to die tonight.\\ she reassured herself. That's when she heard yelling and banging outside their portrait whole and she could tell that both of her lovers were not about to leave. The voice was Snape's. Had he known this would happen? Was that why her parents never bonded? To keep her safe?  
  
"Pixie Powder!!!" she yelled. "The password is Pixie Powder!" the portrait opened with a bang and the Potions Master jumped in with wide eyes and Emma vaguely wondered if he slept in black robes. They were what he was wearing after all.  
  
"Severus take them and leave! Don't just stand there drag them out of here!" she was referring to her new family while still wrestling with Oloff and repeatedly kicking Naman. If he had any brains in his head then he would have crawled a safe distance before getting up again. But as she proved by kicking him down once more his head was completely hollow.  
  
They still stayed and Emma for all her life wished that they didn't bind themselves. If they hadn't then they wouldn't have used up all their magic during the ritual, they would have it right now and the Magi wouldn't have been able to touch a hair on Jasmine's head.  
  
Seeing as they were all still in shock and Oloff was getting better at trying to dislodge her from his back she yelled like a crazy woman.  
  
"God damn it! Take her and leave now!!! I'll hold them off!! Just go for fucks sake!" At that point she felt a sharp pain at her thigh where Oloff had taken a knife and started to cut her leg slowly. And it sickened her to the point where she almost threw up when he did the same to one of her arms currently around his neck and started licking her blood off.  
  
Emma wasn't sure if her claws would be able to get through his armor or if it was spelled against penetration so instead his let the claws that jumped from her right hand to cut along the side of his face rather harshly and this time he swung her clear off since she was still weakened.  
  
Hitting the stone wall with a hard "thump" she groaned and slid down the wall hearing Sirius shout out for her but she was relieved to see Snape pull everyone through the portrait hole snapping at them for the delay and reassuring them that she would make it. Or at least reassuring them as much as Snape could.  
  
The two guards were about to go in search for them and Emma picked herself up from the hard floor and ran into her bedroom quickly pulling on her usual white Amazon wear as fast as she could before extracting her two katanas from her trunk and she raced out. It turned out that the two Magi guards were already in the hallway walking along not even bothering to run figuring she had probably fled from them. In the distance she could see her family running down the corridor and bending a corner.  
  
As quietly but quickly as possible she snuck up behind the towering men and tried to attack with the twin swords but as the swords hit their metallic armor with a loud clash and sparked it only angered the men. From her point of view it seemed like they were impossible to harm too much extent without any magic, and magic was what she didn't have at the moment rendering her almost helpless against them. The guards drew their own broadswords and had succeed in swinging at her, one sword at her neck where Naman most likely hoped to decapitate her and the other for her arm where Oloff swung trying to disembowel it.  
  
But years of training did not serve for Emerald to throw down her swords and run but instead raise them and block each move saving herself from a very excruciating pain and possible death. Fighting back with every ounce of her strength was hard. Yes, she had to admit she was trained well and made to be one of the top sword fighters in all of Ambrosia but when it came to brute strength the only thing saving her was the Charmer, which held characteristics enough with a werewolf to lend her advanced strength.  
  
Once again they swung at her moving backwards down the hallway while she moved forwards. She had been stuck in the defensive position with ever blow they aimed and with every perry and block she made. Their swords clashed and sparks flew making the redhead all to aware that their broadswords would most likely break her katanas in half if they continued this way much longer.  
  
Her determination to save her daughter did not let Emma give up but it did nothing to keep her from tiring, she had only let down her guard for a second perhaps less when she felt a stinging lash to her thigh where Naman had skimmed it. Seeing the blood well up and seep down her tanned leg onto the stone floor only caused to anger her as she saw no signs of it healing.  
  
"You'd better hope that doesn't scar, otherwise your ghost can join the headless crusade!" she hissed at them in Ambrosian speaking to the men for the first time and swung viciously.  
  
But in return they acknowledged her with a deep laugh and blocked her attempt to harm them with her katanas.  
  
"It is not you we have come for Le Fey, relinquish your daughter to us and you may come out of this alive." Oloff thundered at her taking a swing and having it not only blocked but thrown back at him with so much force his arm recoiled and the back of his sword came in contact with his forehead almost giving him a concussion.  
  
"You," Emerald barked at him "you will address me by my proper title!"  
  
Taking advantage of his dazed state to slash her sword across his face and through his right eye making the man scream and press a hand against it dropping his sword. The heavy sword fell to the ground and the noise echoed once again through the halls. She had an advantage again now ducking the swipe Naman took at her and using her left arm to drive one of the katanas right through Oloff's thick neck effectively cutting off his screams and ending his pathetic life. He too crashed to the ground by his own weapon, his armor clattering and sliding his body a few feet away from the two remaining warriors.  
  
Emma didn't allow herself to even breathe a sigh in relief as she turned her green eyes that had turned catlike in her defensive state on Naman. Even if her magic had not returned yet the Charmer would always be there to make itself known and the sharp incisors that poked through her gums proved it.  
  
If the man had wanted to fight her before he certainly didn't want to without his partner because as soon as she let out a threatening hiss in his direction Naman had made to pick his friends sword up and break into a run in the direction Sirius, Remus, Snape, and Jasmine had taken.  
  
"Oh no you don't" she whispered to herself and ran as fast as her weakened and slashed legs could carry her. Her speed hadn't decreased by much but it had decreased noticeably. If only her she wasn't as weak. She thought to herself and continued running after the man gaining on him rather quickly. They were approaching one of the staircases and Emma feared that if he got on before she did that it would shift and she'd be required to use the longer way down.  
  
And that was what precisely happened. Naman had been momentarily jolted by the move but the small victory caused him to look up at her and show off a devious sort of grin on his face as he cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled in his native tongue.  
  
"Let us see how your precious family does without you Highness, do you think that your daughter would scream for you as I ripped her from your dead lovers' hands?" he chuckled as Emma glared at him almost ready to throw her katanas at the man's head when she had a better idea.  
  
"Do you think you can get there before me?" she asked mockingly. "You mustn't forget that cats always land on their feet!" she gave a glance at the floor beneath the one she was on. It was at least fifty feet below her but her reluctance to go through with her idea disappeared when she thought of her family. She couldn't let the man harm them and his reply only fueled her determination more.  
  
"Go ahead! Jump! I'm sure our sire Cassarius would be more than pleased that the Le Fey and Slytherin heir would wink out of existence along with her daughter whom would be close behind. You've always dreamed of meeting your no good parents well here's your chance!" His deep laugh put shivers down her back as she shouted one last statement that made him go pale in the face.  
  
"You forget this cat can fly!" she said ignoring the remark about her mother and one of her fathers. A ripping sensation had rippled through her back and her shoulder blades sent shockwaves of pain to her mind. It felt like they were being stretched and pulled at. The skin did not tear but stretched painfully making it almost tissue paper thin before thickening and continuing to grow outward. What looked like spades were growing from her back until they shifted and formed wings.  
  
At first they were the kind of wings that baby birds had, no feathers, just fuzz until moments later the fuzz started turning black and then transforming into feathers that sprouted all along that exposed flesh. The new limbs grew larger weighing Emerald down at first before she grew accustomed to the pain and weight of them. She did not cry out, despite how severely her body throbbed and how much it hurt to have her shoulder blades snap in many places and reform again.  
  
This process was all to familiar and took less than half a minute to accomplish, less than a quarter of a minute in fact due to numerous transformations much like that one. Soon there was only a dull ache in her back and as she sprouted the enormous wings that had the span of about ten feet Naman had even jumped off the staircase once it was only a few feet off the ground and ran down the halls not exactly sure where to find the little girl he was charged to bring back with him but instead he ran to escape the girl's mother. It seemed true indeed that animals would protect their young at almost any cost unless the predator hunting their young was much bigger and much more ferocious.  
  
But the animal that had jumped onto the railing and jump from it gliding through the air down to his level and now following him, this animal would protect its young at any cost even her own life.  
  
Emma felt the air rush by her as she glided down to the third floor following the Magi guard and with quite an effort started flapping the wings that she sprouted as they carried her faster.  
  
Up ahead she could faintly make out running footsteps and since she was hot on Naman's heels it wasn't him. Like a hawk coming down on its pretty Emerald swooped down katana's at ready and used her feet to knock the man down to the ground. He fell with a startled yelp and turned over swinging one of his swords at her feet but missing as she flew up an extra foot out of his reach long enough for him to get up and make a dash again.  
  
"Emma!" Sirius' voice rang out to her ears. She realized it were her lovers that ran towards them and knew that she had to end Naman before he could hurt either. But there were more than two pairs of feet echoing as they run. It sounded more like ten. Fearing that the Magi might have sent more guards she swooped down sharply about to end their little came of cat and mouse using her two katanas in a scissoring effect as she decapitated Naman.  
  
Like a headless chicken his body ran for a few steps before collapsing far from his head, which rolled away farther into an alcove. Not bothering to go and retrieve it Emerald just hoped a student wouldn't stumble upon that head, god knew that an innocent child didn't need to see that kind of carnage.  
  
Flapping her wings harder and faster she rose higher into the air, into the wooden beams that supported the ceiling even and folded her wings as she traveled jumping from beam to beam making her way farther towards the voices of Remus and Sirius whom still called out to her and the many footsteps that followed.  
  
It turned out that more Magi guards weren't following them but instead the whole staff of Hogwarts with their wands outstretched. Sirius and Remus had brought the whole cavalry and she couldn't help but laugh. The only ones not present were her father and daughter, and she noticed that both her lovers had acquired black robes from somewhere instead of wearing the sheets they previously had on.  
  
"Siri, Remmy! Up here!" she yelled down causing them to halt and look towards the ceiling where she crouched on one of the beams. Spreading her wings she heard loud gasps from everyone and glided down.  
  
Enveloped into a tight hug by both her lovers she was able to breath peacefully now.  
  
"You're hurt!" they mentioned in unison upon seeing the cuts and blood over her body that didn't heal.  
  
"I know and I have no magic to seal them." From down the hall they were able to hear rushed footsteps like someone was sprinting their way over to them. The claws which she had wiped off on her skirt sprang out of her fist again as she stood ready to defend herself and her lovers.  
  
It was Snape, blood gushing from his head and barely able to stay on his feet he collapsed and Emma immediately ran to him falling on her own already scraped knees and catching him to keep the man from crashing completely to the ground.  
  
"What happened!?" She asked worry creeping into her eyes and voice as she ripped off a section of her already blood soaked skirt and pressed it to the gash on his temple. Even though she had no magic left herself, her own blood still worked perfectly fine to heal her father and his eyes soon swam into focus.  
  
"Jasmine," he croaked. "They have her." And his world went black as he fell limp in the redhead's arms breathing softly in his dead faint.  
  
  
  
Cassarius chuckled to himself stepping through a large gold-framed mirror with an unconscious redheaded little girl in his arms.  
  
It seemed that his missionaries became a good distraction, and he noticed not for the first time that if you wanted something done you have to do it yourself.  
  
**********************************AUTHOR'S NOTE************************************  
  
YES I DID IT!!!! Mwahahaahah!!! I completed this chapter! Yes, I know I'm cruel, so very cruel for taking little Jasmine from her parents. I am truly sorry it took me so long to post this! Honestly I had some difficulties but now they seem to be straightened out and I shall continue to post more often.  
  
I hope this chapter doesn't seem to rushed or cheesy. Let me know what you think.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! 


	12. Cry

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For mature content and violence) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
Chapter 11: Cry  
  
The tall redhead knelt on the floor for what must have been a whole five minutes holding an unconscious Severus Snape amongst silence. No one dared to speak a single world and her two lovers seemed to freeze in shock of the Potions Masters last words before he passed out.  
  
But a high-pitched laugh was something no one expected to hear any time soon. It was Emerald's laugh, though it wasn't one you would hear when the woman was happy or laughing at some ridiculous joke. This laugh was one of a mad woman's and it chilled all of them to the bone sending shivers down their spines to the point where their teeth chattered.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny." Whispered the edgy voice of Minerva Mcgonagal as she stood by the headmaster observing the whole scene. "Has she gone mad Albus?"  
  
But her answer was not received from the aging wizard rather from the redhead that had abruptly quieted her guffaws.  
  
Bright green eyes no longer sporting their cat slits turned sharply in her direction and the older woman gave a little yelp at their piercing stare.  
  
Slowly the Emma got to her feet laying her father down gently on the ground. From what it looked like he had passed out either from extreme magical exertion or the concussion that he received. Whichever it was Madame Pomfrey rushed by immediately to check the damage and placed him on a conjured stretcher before leaving quickly and taking the man to the hospital wing.  
  
Emerald paid no attention to the woman's mad rush to help her father but walked slowly forward toward the staff. Blood still covering her body was now dried and caked on her skin making scabs over her wounds.  
  
But as many noticed, wounds that large didn't scab over quickly, nor did they shrink little by little on their own accord, especially when a person was supposed to have lost their magic for an entire week due to a binding ceremony.  
  
"Madness," Emma drawled smirking at their shocked faces as she continued walking seemingly oblivious to her healing cuts. "Is only the beginning." She finished and spread the black wings attached to her wide to their full span and to everyone's amazement they could see those wings shrink.  
  
They shrunk right in back into her shoulder blades not even emitting a painful wince on the woman's account.  
  
"They can't touch her." She said smiling a cruel smile. "Not yet at least."  
  
"What do you mean not yet?" Sirius asked keeping his distance, not out of fear but for what was best. Emerald had proved that when exceptionally mad she preferred to be left to her own doings and if bothered would unleash the wrath of god upon anyone, even him. Yes, she had survived those years of torture but not without a visible mark, not on her body but her mind. And that mark was evident now, his was not much different if less dangerous.  
  
"Not until she is 15. Truthfully I knew she must go back, she is of royal blood, born on the Isle and has incredible supplies of magic. If Jasmine would be raised here and taught magic much like everyone else she would if not bring Hogwarts down to the ground at least devour the forest in a flame to go on for miles."  
  
Her mood changed again thinking of her daughter and the madness receded just as quickly as it had appeared. It was safe to go near her now.  
  
"Mcgonagal snorted next to the headmaster disbelievingly but was largely ignored as everyone else stared at something on the redhead's forehead. A certain scar, very much like a lightening bolt. A scar they had seen neither hair or hide of for two whole years.  
  
"Oh Emm," Both he and Remus came up and swept her in hug letting her cry her heart out. She had tried so hard, they all had to get her back. They only had her for a short week until she was gone again because they made a simple mistake. But a mistake they wouldn't regret in the future.  
  
"Would somebody please explain the situation to me, I'm getting a migraine here!" The transfiguration professor exclaimed nearing the end of her patience and turned to the Headmaster expectedly.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine Minerva." The old man answered truthfully and sighed turning away from the trio and going back to his quarters. It was the middle of the night and in his old age it became harder and harder to go without sleep for so long. The house elves would take care of the bodies of the dead men during the night and clean up all traces in the morning.  
  
"If your daughter is anything like you three then I will assure you she will survive. You three alone are the strongest people I have ever come across." Dumbledore looked back momentarily with the familiar twinkle in his light blue eyes before continuing on his way.  
  
"You are safe now, you may either remain at Hogwarts or leave. It is your wish." He threw over his shoulder and went off. Talking to Emerald would be of no use now, even without any magic the woman could wreck havoc and he would do no good by interfering, she trusted Voldemort more than she would ever trust him again.  
  
For a moment the red head stared after the old man's retreating figure with contentment. Didn't the man care for anything other than defeating Voldemort? Didn't he care for anything other than his own cause? Who was he fooling by pretending to feel concern after their daughter? He didn't care for her anymore than he cared for Emerald. After years of having been told such things from Desdemona it was hard for the young red head to take in Solomon's words indicating that the old headmaster wasn't as bad as he was thought to be. The mere thoughts just made her boil in anger along with confusion from the conflicts in her emotions and a vein started to show at the side of her neck as she scowled deeply trying to keep herself under control.  
  
Feeling her tense both men hugged her reassuringly and stroked her hair placing small kisses over her face. Sirius had even tore off a piece of his robe and started dabbing at the cuts she had on her body. However what surprised them both was that they were no longer bleeding, which was quite extraordinary when you considered their depth.  
  
Instead they had scabbed over, but not in the sort of scabs you received after a minute of having your blood exposed to the air but the kind that you get after a two weeks of healing.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked bewildered and passed his hand over the now healing flesh which had slowly started flaking the scabs off and revealing newly healed skin which still held a pink tinge to it showing how fresh the injuries were.  
  
"A can't heal myself without the assistance of magic, but even a muggle can brew a healing potion if given the proper instructions. My blood is fused with healing potion, so as you can see I'm healing. Of course if I had magic it would be a hell of a lot quicker than it is now." The young woman between them answered leaning heavily upon the two.  
  
She hadn't told them that without her magic to hold her stable the loss of blood she had encountered made her a little dizzy even if the amounts lost weren't anywhere as great as what the Magi had taken from her before.  
  
"Let's go back, I believe I left a certain whore to die on our floor." She muttered darkly and stubbornly stood on her own after being helped by the two. "We still need to figure out a way to get Jasmine back, I don't want to be to late." She was all too aware of the different times between the two worlds and one minute off her count and she could doom her daughter to a fate worse than death.  
  
The rest of the staff didn't move a centimeter from their spots and looked quizzically at each other not quite sure what to make of everything.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Emm, what's going to happen to her?" Remus asked nuzzling her neck softly while holding her in his arms facing the fireplace and listening to the flames crackle. He wrinkled his nose when the scent of burning flesh greeted it and almost cause the bile in his throat to rise up.  
  
After they had gotten back to their rooms Emerald and Sirius had been in such vindictive moods that they had gathered the dead carcass of Analise whom their red headed lover had explained was a member of the Magi and threw her remains into the blazing fire roaring in the fireplace. Remus held no desire to inflict harm on even the dead despite what the woman had tried to do. It wasn't in his nature, although it was a good thing that he wasn't Moony right now because it definitely would have been in the wolf's nature.  
  
"I would imagine that they'll have Desa raise her to the age of 15 under their standards. Then once she hits her fifteenth birthday they'll no doubt subject her to what they call the clensing" the woman shuddered at the moment remembering what they had done to her and next to her both her lovers tightened their grips on her recalling the memories they had glimpsed at through her perspective.  
  
"They will torture her for the smallest offenses." The woman said sadly. "The only thing we can do is kidnap her right before she turns 15."  
  
"Why kidnap her?!" Remus spewed in surprise and Sirius looked equally alarmed. "She wouldn't refuse coming with us right?" he asked softly but almost uncertainly.  
  
Emma herself wasn't quite certain that her daughter would want to come back with them. After all she was a young girl and her views on the world were not yet established, and 10 years was enough to brainwash anyone, especially a child.  
  
"They'll brainwash her just like they tried to brainwash me," She whispered into the void with an ironic smile on her face that did not at all reach her eyes showing the dark shadows that must have been plaguing her mind that that moment. "Just like they did brainwash me." She carefully corrected herself.  
  
"They didn't succeed in altering your view on life and they won't to her. Dumbledore was right, she's too much like the three of us to give in." Sirius argued adamantly squeezing both their hands in his own and his dark eyes glittered with malice and a stubbornness that Remus had seen many times before.  
  
What Emerald did next neither of them expected and the silent ejection of the blades in her right fist did nothing to warn either men of her next move. She viciously ran the three blades along her right thigh ripping off skin and spilling blood across the bathrobe she was wearing and the fur carpet beneath their feet. But she did not cry out, nor flinch, or even lean against her other foot for support.  
  
Without reaction it took Remus that smelled the fresh blood to notice it.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" He growled for the first time like the animal that was inside him. "Are you mad!!" he already knew that they were all partially mad, with everything they went through their minds had to compensate to make them feel better, but this was just barbaric!  
  
He jerked her hand away from her leg and she continued to stare aimlessly into the flames even as Sirius dragged her to the floor where he lay her down and started to tie her leg up. It was when she overheard them wanting to take her to Madame Pomfrey through fear of her losing to much blood did her eyes come back in focus and she wrenched her hand from Remus' strong grip to cut her hip.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Both men yelled at her frantically and Remus all but sat on her arm to keep it on the floor. Charmers not at all unlike Werewolves had inhuman strength although not as strong it was usually fueled by magic to make is stronger.  
  
"Emm, what are you doing!? What the hell is wrong with you!" Sirius cried, his brown eyes were becoming blurred with unshed tears.  
  
"Don't you see we're losing! History is repeating itself again! It's all happening the way fate planned it and we'll lose! If I don't change something then two of us will die." She answered but was answered back just as sharply by Remus.  
  
"Mutilating yourself won't help the cause! Neither of us is going to die if we play the cards right. We should right down all the important points that occurred in the past and try to keep something like that happening again. But this truly is madness! And I don't care what the Magi did to you, you can't give in, you're stronger than to fall for their ill ways of dealing with things by spilling blood."  
  
"Well maybe I am mad Remus! Maybe I want to hurt myself! I just lost my daughter AGAIN! And this time I could have stopped it! I could have used my head and I could have protected her! I should have seen it, I should have fucking seen the reason why my parents didn't bond and if I was still selfish enough to save my life above hers then I should have at least left her with Voldemort, there they wouldn't have tried to get her." She replied bitterly.  
  
"Now get off my arm!" Remus' knee was still applying pressure to her wrist, which was trapped against the floor.  
  
"I won't unless you promise to stop this." He answered noting that her cuts were scabbing over and healing but if she kept on her way they wouldn't have enough time to heal before she lost to much blood.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Remus observed Sirius get off Emerald's other hand and curiously watched. His lover wouldn't be fool enough to actually listen to Emma would he? Even if he was then the red head would never attack either of them.  
  
Sirius slowly lifted his own knee off Emerald's left wrist and picked her arm up to his chest before she had the chance to retract her weapons and to their surprise cut himself across the chest with it not expecting it to go in as deep as it did he winced and bit his lip. The blood poured from three diagonal slits on his body and he hoped to god that it made his lover feel better. Either that or it would make her stop doing itself completely upon the sight of him bleeding so much.  
  
After all, this was all for her. How long would she stay sane with her daughter gone and the perpetual risk of everything repeating itself? Long enough to mutilate herself to a degree where no one could recognize her but he'd rather it didn't happen at all.  
  
Emma and Remus stared bewildered at the cuts as they started healing just as the redhead's did. Although neither of them thought they would inherit some of each other's abilities it was expected since they shared each others blood and now carried it in their systems.  
  
"What are you doing?" Remus finally broke the silence wide-eyed feeling as if he was the only one left with a properly working mind.  
  
All the other man did was shrug and sigh in relief as all the previous marks from the cuts disappeared and it looked as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
"If you can't beat them, Moony, join them." The man said and this time cut his arm but applied less pressure. This time though when his redheaded lover closed her eyes briefly he winked discreetly to the lyncanthrope and winced as the blades once again cut a little too deeply.  
  
"Stop." Emerald whispered with her eyes still closed as she couldn't bear the sight of Sirius bleeding, she couldn't stand either of them being hurt and now she understood what both of them felt. But he didn't stop and she with one quick movement retracted the blades without wiping them off first, they still soaked with her lover's blood when they disappeared back into her flesh but she didn't care. They had shared blood already so there was nothing strange about it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I just lost my head there for a moment." She told them both and sat up once both her arms were released. There was no time for torturing herself, or wallowing in her self-pity, they had to come up with a plan to get their daughter back. And that meant contacting Desdemona and Solomon.  
  
"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Remus suggested motioning to the blood still caking all three of them from not only the bonding but also fighting afterwards.  
  
He kissed Emerald's cheek and held out a hand to her as he stood up and Sirius followed closely taking his hand as well.  
  
"Only if you wash my back for me." Emma suggested with a small smile and raised an eyebrow suggestively. //Maybe history won't completely repeat itself. After all Remmy, Siri and I are still alive, we're still together. Maybe if we play the cards right everything will be okay.\\ she though slipping off the robe that she wore after getting rid of her white Amazon attire. //But I still lost my daughter.\\ she thought sadly. //She'll never be mine even if we make it out of this alive.\\  
  
She let go of Remus' hand and walked slowly to the master bathroom where she started the water in the large porcelain tub adding different variations of bubbles to it.  
  
For a moment both man stood still watching her naked body move with the grace of a feline. Emerald truly was a work of art, simply beautiful in every aspect. Of course she may have been a little on edge and unstable but with them there she would recover, slower than if she had her whole family but she would recover with the prospect of getting their child back safely in mind.  
  
"Shall we Moony?" the taller of the two men came up behind the lyncanthrope and whispered into his ear nipping at it gently.  
  
"We'll get her back right Padfoot?" He asked unsure of himself. He was the one reassuring them before but everyone needed to hear reassurance from a different person. Remus wasn't as strong as he made out to be, for once he was tired of playing the strength of the group. He had done it with the marauders, constantly keeping them out of unnecessary trouble, he had done it when he taught at Hogwarts keeping the students safe especially Harry, and now he was doing it again.  
  
As if reading his lover's thoughts Sirius sighed and embraced Remus. "You know you're allowed to be a little selfish Remus, don't play the brave one. But yes I believe that we'll get her back. We got Harry back didn't we," stopping to think for a moment Sirius grinned at the disbelieving look his friend was giving him. "Okay so we didn't really get Harry back but we have him in essence, or rather we have her." scowling at the confusion Sirius just gave up and led Remus toward the tub that Emma had already gotten in stripping him of his borrowed robes along the way.  
  
Emma overhearing their whole conversation brought something up that she hadn't before. "Do you regret having me come back like this?" her voice soft and insecure, there had never been a reason to fear their rejection after the first night she came back to Hogwarts and was welcomed back happily, but Sirius had just voiced his confusion in the whole situation and now there was nowhere to go but forward.  
  
Remus stopped in the process of unbuttoning his lovers robe and stepped out of his own which pooled at his feet.  
  
"No." Sirius answered looking at her incrediously, he felt so sure of the fact. "We'd be happy if you came back a flobberworm." He said it with such seriousness that she had to give him an amused smirk after which he tried to correct himself.  
  
"Okay so not a flobberworm, we'd be happy if you came back as a Death Eater." He scowled that sounded wrong too. He really wasn't good at these things at all.  
  
"What our dear Padfoot is trying to say is that we're just happy you came back, whether you'd be Emerald or Harry you're still the same person." He came up and kissed her slowly and languidly running his tongue along her bottom lip until she granted him entrance.  
  
Remus felt something wet on his cheeks and for a moment thought that it was the water that dripped off of Emma's hair when he felt her shaking in quiet sobs.  
  
He silently pulled away and entered the bathtub on her left while Sirius took her right. She wasn't the only one crying though, Padfoot looked like he was about to wail until Christmas Day but held back biting his lip and making it bleed. He himself wasn't on the cheerful side either, but mechanically feeling he had to be the strong one again he held them back and concentrated on making both of them feel better.  
  
"One thing they were never able to take away from me were my tears Remus." The redheaded woman said quietly sniffling. "Cry." She said making it more of an order than a request. "Just let go and cry." She said again.  
  
The warm water was relaxing and it made all the anger wash out of her for the moment, all she could do now was mourn. The feelings of emptiness saddened her to the point where the madness retreated, where there was no anger, no tomorrow, no yesterday, just that moment.  
  
"I can't, I don't remember how." He said looking away until she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Just let go, just let go."  
  
It was hard but he did, he let go of everything and felt the beginnings of tears blur his vision this time not moving to squeeze his eyes shut to will them away but he let them gather and fall.  
  
All three of them cried that night in each other's arms forgetting who they were but remembering their cause and what they would do to those that dared cross their paths.  
  
************************************AUTHOR'S NOTES*********************************  
  
This is crap you say? Yes I know it is. But deal with it. Yes I know I haven't updated in a long while and this chapter is particularly short but hey there simply aren't enough hours in the day. (Or maybe I'm just to lazy.) Forgive me? Please?  
  
Anyways the next chapter will be better and it will come out sooner, that's a promise.  
  
Well I have to go people! Nighty-night. READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	13. Pixie Shit

Child of Darkness, Child of Light  
  
By: Fyre Fairie Rated R (For mature content and violence) Summary: Harry finds out he has been lied to all his life. After GOF he travels to lands forgotten until he is ready to face the friends he abandoned, the love he will encounter, and the evil he must conquer. Just now when he has finally found his family will they all survive the war?  
  
Chapter 12: Pixie Shit  
  
"Just let go, just let go."  
  
It was hard but he did, he let go of everything and felt the beginnings of tears blur his vision this time not moving to squeeze his eyes shut to will them away but he let them gather and fall.  
  
All three of them cried that night in each other's arms forgetting who they were but remembering their cause and what they would do to those that dared cross their paths.  
  
*********************  
  
Weeks had gone by since Jasmine's abduction and not one word had been heard from Desdemona, or Solomon as Emerald had hoped. There wasn't even the faintest doubt in her mind that both her 'papa' and Desa knew that her 5- year-old daughter was kidnapped from her. And she was even sure that Desa was the one to be taking care of her again.  
  
By the time Snape recovered from whatever curse had been thrown at him the bonded trio was growing even more desperate as the seconds ticked by and Emerald was on the edge of either recruiting Voldemort to help and brainwash him into believing the Magi wanted him dead thus turning him against them or killing him to get the whole mess over with and ensure that history will not repeat. But then every time she thought of Marvolo's death her subconscious somehow reminded her if she dared do that then the Council of Magi would indeed harm her daughter, age restriction or no.  
  
Her hoped had dwindled as well when she discovered there was a restriction on her, the Magi had restricted her access to Ambrosia and thus she couldn't use a portal either.  
  
When asked why she would simply reply, through blood connections. It was clear that the magi activated the magic they held over her by using the serpent's mark on her back. Every time she remotely tried to create a portal it would sting and send shocks up her spine and through her body before the magic she emitted to make the portal would backfire and throw her back several yards, sometimes throwing her into the stone walls.  
  
Removing the mark was equally impossible as it would be painful if she tried. And there was no doubt she tried every way she could think of. Potions, spells, burning it off, freezing it off, even trying to peel that part of her skin off. None worked as she healed instantly without a sign of anything amiss.  
  
At least they all had their magic back but even the novelty in that had worn off once they realized nothing could be done to get their daughter back in the near future unless someone tried to contact them from Ambrosia or she gained access to the throne.  
  
Other methods of communication had been tried, from asking Dumbledore if they could borrow his Phoenix, which was surprisingly uncooperative to trying to access a Dragon that Emerald had wanted to ride back to the small magical isle where she would find her remaining family. Trying to acquire a Dragon was equally frustrating as Dumbledore greatly imposed there. He had apparently for some reason changed his mind about their leaving and wouldn't permit either of the three to leave 'the security of Hogwarts' as he called it.  
  
//Rubbish.\\ She had thought at the time. //I can bring down these ruddy walls with a single thought.\\  
  
Her Phoenix wasn't anywhere near hatching either and no matter what she had done it wouldn't as much as budge. She'd even brought it down to Hagrid whom did his best, but alas it was spelled to hatch on July 31st just as King Solomon had said.  
  
Not only was she restricted communication from her family so far but Emma was slowly going from depressed to stark raving mad.  
  
The first week after their daughter's kidnapping all three, Sirius, Remus and Emerald had moped around barely eating, sleeping, and doing the basic necessities to keep themselves alive and remaining ignorant to the changes that occurred because of the bond.  
  
The bond that apparently rejuvenated their bodies helping them grow into what they would have become without any kind of interference. One of the downsides about magic was that in some cases it restricted the body's growth. Thus leaving many wizards below average height or at average. But those cases were very rare and there were many other side effects of magic that they had overcome.  
  
For instance, during her time in Ambrosia Emerald had gone through numerous torture sessions each time losing large amounts of blood. And although she was tall for a woman she wasn't as tall as she was meant to be. The bond had apparently laid two more inches on her making her as tall as Remus without heals and about Sirius' height with them on. She was often uncomfortable with her new height, previously she hadn't been able to fit into many small places or stay anonymous, but now it was even worse. She stood out like a palm tree in the middle of a wheat field.  
  
Their hair had stayed the same with braids mixed of three colors giving their bond away to most people that were acquainted with them. That was until Emma had figured out how to conceal them, by simply taking off her triad ring. And as the days passed she had taken to keeping it off more and more as all three of them died away.  
  
The only signs of life that any of them had shown was when Severus came down to their rooms after recovering in the infirmary to get the status on their progress or lack there-of. To say the least it wasn't pretty having an irrational Sirius Black jump at Emerald's father ready to rip his throat open and when she and Remus had safely gotten their mate a reasonable distance away from the Potions Master, the ex-Death Eater had the gall to lay the blame on them.  
  
That meeting didn't go very well, it ended with Dumbledore coming down and dragging his spy away before something else could go wrong and land the man in the hospital wing again. Severus hadn't come down to visit since, and Emerald hadn't sought him out either.  
  
The following week they had grown restless with just staying inside their cooped wing, although grand could seem quite small and restricting when you spent long periods of time within it.  
  
And so the following weeks they had all gone their separate ways in trying to cope. Where in Remus' and Sirius' case they drank heavily and did tians (injected or ingested potions used as drugs) and shag like rabbits, and in Emma's case bake and isolate herself, going as far as sleeping in a different room from her two husbands. Unfortunately for Sirius and Remus her resulting attempts at cooking had to be tested by them, and even worse her culinary skills still hadn't improved.  
  
It was in mid June when the students of Hogwarts were busy taking their exams that the three stayed cooped in their wing doing what they each liked to do. Mostly just laze around. It was a fine day like this with the bright sunlight streaming though the windows and the cool chill of the castle walls that kept them in these conditions: currently Remus was sprawled in the middle of the living room barely conscious with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand, Sirius sat in a chair by the window overlooking the Quidditch Pitch singing to himself and trying to catch 'the bright little pixie women' that he claimed buzzed around his head provoking him to indulge in various sexual actions with them. Clearly he'd had to many tians again.  
  
And Emma, well Emma was baking again, or at least attempting to. Sadly today's specialty was puff pastries.  
  
Emerald sat in front of the oven watching the pastries rise from the little window in the oven door.  
  
"Well I suppose it's been 20 minutes." She said idly not bothering to check the clock and lazily removed the pan from oven once again 'accidentally forgetting' to put her oven mitts on and giving herself rather bad third degree burns.  
  
Holding the pan for a few more minutes she sighed almost blissfully as the heat coursed through her body like an orgasm ripping its way through her and feeding her fire element. All of a sudden she shuddered breathing in and let out a low blissful moan. She could practically see the streams and waves of magic when she closed her eyes as they mingled with her own magic and tickled her senses.  
  
Both men in the living room didn't even turn a head to make sure nothing was amiss. It happened almost every day so why should they? They had also felt a small part of the sensation but not so much that would take their attention off of being miserable.  
  
When Emma had successfully drained most of the heat from the pastries and the pan leaving both cold and practically frozen with steam coming off of them she then drained off the cold bringing it back to room temperature.  
  
"REMUS! SIRIUS!!" she called placing the pan on the table and walking into the living room carrying two pastries and quickly sticking one in Remus' mouth which was currently open as he was about to say something and then pushing one into the darker haired man's whom was too busy chasing his pixies and singing to notice her approaching him.  
  
As usual Remus had been the smart one despite being pissed beyond belief he simply stuck the pastry in his pocket and drunkenly mumbled something about it being good asking for another.  
  
Sirius being in a much worse state didn't even have a chance once the baked good was stuck in his mouth he spit it out quickly. "Ughh!! He groaned with a disgusted expression pasted on his face. "What the hell was that? Pixies crapped in my mouth!!"  
  
If Remus didn't know what was coming he would laughed himself hoarse if his mind was in proper working order. Of course his mind wasn't in proper working order and he laughed anyways at the prospect of seeing h is mate in a whole lot of trouble.  
  
Emma was seething! She was turning redder than a chilly pepper, redder than her hair even! Between Sirius sputtering about pixie shit, Remus laughing his arse off and rolling on the floor and the mixed emotions she'd been feeling recently her left eye started twitching dangerously and she let out a low growl much akin to one of her bigger cat forms.  
  
What happened next was beyond either men as their angry mate grabbed the taller of the two men by the ear as he complained about the pixies biting his ears, and stalked over to Remus with him before hauling him up by the back of his shirt and pushing them both roughly onto the couch into sitting positions.  
  
'SLAP!' 'SLAP!'  
  
Both men sat stunned each sporting flaming red handprints on their cheeks and each halfway coherent now feeling the waves of anger flowing off of her and through the connection that they had formed from the bond.  
  
"I have put up with your drinking and your stealing my potions for tians for weeks now! I have put up with your throwing up and whining like little babies about it! Your moanings and groanings in the middle of the night from the side effects. And your belittlement of me! I will not take this crap anymore! You are killing yourselves and it won't help get Jasmine back. Don't you understand that this isn't healthy! That this isn't right???"  
  
Silence greeted her ears after she ranted her case to them and waited with her hands on her hips and her right foot tapping on the ground. She felt her left eye twitch and agitated she slammed hand over it trying to keep it from jumping like that.  
  
Finally Sirius said something. "Pretty Pixie mad at Sirius?" he spoke to her as if he was a three year old with tears gathering in his dark eyes. "Remus?" he said softly tugging on the other man's sleeve. "Why is the pixie lady mad at me?"  
  
"Because you're a stupid git that's why!" the lyncanthrope proclaimed and started laughing hysterically again while his mate started crying silently.  
  
"ENOUGH!! Both of you!!!" Emma screeched again and grabbed both men by the wrists dragging them into separate bedrooms and depositing them on a bed before shutting the door and stalking off into the kitchen.  
  
"They're like bloody children!" she screamed to herself and looked down at the pastries she'd baked. She cringed with disgust realizing she couldn't blame Sirius for not liking them, they did taste like crap the redhead discovered and threw them away.  
  
Feeling slightly guilty for being so cruel with both men she set out to make amends first starting with Remus, not only was the level headed one, but he was sure to be in worse condition, possible puking his guts out onto the floor.  
  
Turning the handle on the door she peeked into the room she left him in and noticed it was dark, all the curtains were drawn and the only thing that would give away any signs of life were the sounds of retching. Using her catlike eyes to search the dark room she spotted her mate laying on his stomach upon the green comforter covering the bed with his head hanging off the side and vomiting into a small trashcan he must have grabbed quickly.  
  
Quietly shutting the door after stepping inside she sat by him and pulled back his shoulder length hair rubbing his back in smooth circular motions while he continued to heave all the contents of his previous meal and the liquor he had consumed into the small waste paper basket.  
  
It had taken around five more minutes before he calmed down and relaxed letting the basket drop to the floor before Emma was able to pull the lyncanthrope up onto the bed and tuck him in, removing any garments that would be uncomfortable to sleep in.  
  
"Emm." he groaned hoarsely after drinking down some of the water she brought him afterwards.  
  
"What is it Remmy?" she asked softly tucking a few strands of hair behind his ears.  
  
"M'sorry. Didn't mean to get so pissed. Feel really bad. How's Siri?" All of this came out in a slurred jumble that she was barely able to make out.  
  
"It's okay, we've all been a little off these past few weeks, and I really don't blame you all that much because I haven't been much better either." She paused to wipe the sheen of sweat off his forehead with a damp towel she summoned. "As for Sirius, I was just about to check up on him and his pixies. I hope I won't have any competition against them." She chuckled lightly and saw a small queasy smile greet her mate's face before he passed out from exhaustion and all the alcohol he drank.  
  
She tucked him in rightly and placed a light kiss on his forehead before leaving the room deciding that he would be fine in the morning if not a little hung over.  
  
Next would be Sirius' room, the pixie fanatic in other words. Why he seemed to obsess over them, Emma had no idea but she was quite certain she'd seen him talking quite a few times with the one in the painting guarding their rooms.  
  
Just like her other mates room Sirius' was dark as well and required the use of her catlike eyes to see anything. The first thing she saw startled her a bit as the dark haired man was half sprawled on the large bed and half on the floor, face down she might add. Anyone else might have thought he was dead but through their bond Emma could still feel his minor influence, as he was still unconscious.  
  
//If he wasn't so damn adorable I'd slug him by now.\\ she snickered pulling him up and onto the bed again to make sure that he was okay, or if she needed to use another potion to get the tians out of his system before they poisoned his brain.  
  
"Siri." she whispered shaking him lightly and looming over his unconscious form. "Sirius!" she said a little louder when no response came.  
  
"SIRIUS JACOB BLACK WAKE UP!!!!" she yelled finally smacking his face sharply but not enough to leave a mark or to hurt, jus to bring him to consciousness.  
  
It had worked believe it or not as the man shot a foot into the air and bumped heads with her.  
  
"God damn it!" she cursed rubbing her sore forehead and shook herself back to reality where Sirius groaned painfully.  
  
"Emm is that you?" he asked hazily and yawned rather loud cracking his eyes open a smidge searching for her.  
  
"Yes, how do feel? Pains, aches, nausea?" She asked automatically feeling his forehead with the back of her hand searching for fever and coming up with nothing.  
  
"No, no, no. What time is it?" he reached for her and finding her waste he pulled causing her to tumble on top of him with a huff as he snuggled up to her refusing to let go. "Where's Remmy?" he inquired after a moment of Emerald awkwardly sprawled halfway on top of him and half way on the bed.  
  
"Remus is sleeping, passed out from the alcohol. I suggest you do the same, some of the tians will have to wear off before I give you another potion to extract them from your system."  
  
"Emmmm!" he groaned miserably all of a sudden and squeezed her in his arms. "I haven't seen you in weeks and you're leaving me again!"  
  
"You haven't seen me in weeks because your bloody pixies have been taking up all your time! Now you're either going to stay here or I can take you to bed with Remmy so both of you can look after each other while I run some errands. It's your choice." Although her tone was cold her eyes betrayed her, those emerald orbs softened with a sort of pity, almost a primal love.  
  
"What errands, you haven't left the wing for weeks, nearly a month? What could you possibly need to do?" he asked curiously and possessively clinging to her when she tried to stand up.  
  
"I haven't done anything for this past month and I don't plan to sit on my arse any longer. I was planning on going down to the dungeons and talking to Severus, it's about time I talked to that stubborn mule. And besides I wanted to talk to him about the Lupine potion, perhaps start a project that could one day find a cure to lyncanthropy." She said with a smirk starting on her face knowing full well Sirius would let her go now. Any mention of Snape set him off.  
  
This time though it didn't work she noticed with a frown as his eyes became wide and he latched onto her more desperately and argued with her pleaded for her not to go even. It was a half hour of pulling and violent whispering that Emma finally used a calming charm on him and pulled him up and began to move him into the bedroom with Remus worriedly.  
  
Her worries were soon calmed when she figured that if they had each other to occupy them then they wouldn't seek out and bother her. Remus would take care of him if something happened even if he wasn't in the best state he would still find a way. For now though she didn't need them pestering her like little children.  
  
After so many years of solitude she didn't quite crave human contact all the time but instead chose to isolate herself and snipe at anyone whom bothered her. Sirius often said she was turning into Snape with a displeased look on his face. It was funny, in a disturbing sort of way of course.  
  
When she had finally succeeded in tucking him in next to Remus she was about to leave when he hooked his arm around her slender waist again pulling her down to face level with him.  
  
"Emm." he whispered hesitantly and stared imploringly at her with his dark eyes. He cupped the side of her face with one hand caressing her cheek with his thumb gently as if he was afraid she'd disappear and never come back. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked desperately needing reassurance from her and asking for something back.  
  
"Of course!" she was surprised he even doubted it. "And I love you also, and Remus. What's this about Siri?" her tone softened and her angelic voice poured over him making his eyelids heavy.  
  
"Promise me you won't ever leave, promise me you won't ever give in."  
  
She really didn't know what he was talking about. Sirius often said silly things sometimes. He could be entirely serious when the occasion called for it, and even used his head when someone's life depended on it. But sometimes Emerald couldn't help he was hiding something from them. He always gave the impression that he knew something underneath the surface, but he never told only spoke in riddles. Perhaps it was the power that they now shared slightly amplifying a latent gift.  
  
"I promise." But by the time she answered he was long asleep giving into his exhaustion and the calming charm he was placed under and Emerald carefully extracted herself from his arms placing a small kiss on his forehead and leaving the room.  
  
Looking around the living room area for something to do Emma realized that she was completely clueless as to what she would occupy her time with. She didn't really want to visit her father she didn't exactly want to forgive him yet for blowing up at her and her two mates. One part of her knew that he hadn't exactly meant what he said about them being so careless as to forget about their child, Snape was just a bitter man still mourning over the death of his lovers and holding a grudge over Voldemort for luring him into his service.  
  
Yet the other part of her wanted to hate him, wanted to take all her pent up frustration and rage on him, wanted him to yell at her before she angered enough to make him scream, to make him bleed and most of all to make his lifeless eyes feel something other than the coldness that they usually portray. But most of all she wanted him to hurt her too.  
  
//God Damn It!\\ She slapped herself hard on the cheek trying to get those violent thoughts out of her head. What was happening to her? Were a few weeks without constant pain finally making her crack. Ever since she left Ambrosia the constant promise of daily pain that she went through plagued her mind and teased her to the point where she would cut herself. And even cutting herself wasn't anywhere close enough to what they did to her. It was slowly driving her over the edge just as magic had almost done.  
  
That day that she fought Desdemona to the near death was a relief. She couldn't help feeling satisfied when she broke the woman only to put her back together again and make her feel grateful for it. It was then that Emerald decided that there was something wrong with her.  
  
When Desa had practically taken her soul apart and put it back together again to her liking Emerald had the distinct feeling that she messed with her head a little. //Perhaps you're looking for an excuse as to why you feel the need for pain. Perhaps you don't want to face the fact that you became a monster.\\ she told herself and sighed realizing she was talking to herself now.  
  
If she wasn't mad enough she didn't need her subconscious speaking to her and taunting her the way it was doing now.  
  
One thing was certain; she had to do something before she hurt either Remus or Sirius. They simply wouldn't understand this burning need for blood, no matter how much she loved them she couldn't expose them to it either but she knew someone who might be able to understand her though.  
  
Walking into her daughter's old room which she now occupied she sorted through her closet full of newly bought robes and muggle casual clothes. She quickly picked a pair of black slacks that seemed to be of the masculine variety but looked equally good on her accenting her long legs. Followed by a plain black t-shirt and regular black lace up boots that held no heels. She struggled with her hair for a few minutes before doing the simple solution and using a spell that she remembered from the book her papa had given her. With a few words her hair was cropped a few inches above her chin and slicked back with a charm. Her eyes were shadowed and illuminated at the same time from the contrast of the black eyeliner that was applied to surround her eyes thinly. She looked different, not as sweet and charming as the charmer part of her made her out to be but dangerous and down to the point.  
  
But then again whom was she trying to impress? //No one!\\ she grudgingly thought reprimanding herself from even thinking further on the subject. It was early afternoon and she had no doubt that midterms were probably being taken by students all over the school. She'd just send a simple note by owl requesting her father's audience later and leave.  
  
And with that thought she fished out a sheet of parchment and self-inking quill scratching down a few words and blowing on the elegant script letters before rolling the parchment up and sealing it with a wax seal of the Slytherin family crest.  
  
She couldn't tell what time it was exactly without either the sun or a clock to aid her so rifling through her jewelry chest she dug up an old muggle watch that told her it was safe to go into the halls that time of day, and that if everything was the same as when she went to Hogwarts then lunch would be in an hour.  
  
Looking back in the mirror once more, she felt like there was something missing something on her face that she had grown accustomed to not having. Curiously she took out her wand and transfigured one of her loose pieces of jewelry into a pair of oval shaped black glasses. Completed with regular glass so they wouldn't hinder her site.  
  
That was it then. She realized. She didn't look anything like her old self or her new self. She wasn't Harry Potter or Emerald Le Fey. She could just be Emma. With a last smile at her own reflection she left.  
  
Through the familiar hallways she walked silently staying in the shadows most of the time even if there was no one to avoid. Everyone was busy with classes and even the ghosts were off socializing somewhere or wrecking havoc in Peeves' case.  
  
It was a long walk from the deserted part of a large castle to the tower on the other side of the castle where the owlry was kept with moving staircases and trick hallways, it took quite a while for Emerald to leisurely walk her way down avoiding the school ghosts and keeping out of site of most of the portraits. It wasn't that she was paranoid of being seen, it was the excitement of the actions that fueled her.  
  
Just outside the door Emerald could already make out the foul stench of birds. She never really liked the owlry much, neither did Hedwig for that matter but at least she was well fed and looked after there. The sound of other owls greeted her ears as they hooted eagerly when she stepped in, each ready to be of service and carry the letter she had clasped in her hand.  
  
She was just about to tie her letter to the leg of a regal looking brown tawny owl, no doubt one of the school owls when a white blur almost flew into her face and she had just a second to duck. The said white blur was an owl, a snowy owl hooting happily for all the world to know and circling her head over and over again.  
  
Hedwig had remained faithful to her one and only owner. Seeing no one else in the owlry Emma held out her arm for her old familiar to land on and smiled feeling it's talons sink into the flesh of her arm awkwardly yet blissfully. The owl hooted and screeched much like Emerald would have if Voldemort had miraculously dropped dead. There were no words to describe the meeting of long separated friends. Hedwig had been her first gift from her savoir and the only one to stick with her ever since she found out about the wizarding world. The loyal creature hadn't left her without some force being applied to her and now she came back to her with vigor.  
  
Reaching out with a shaky hand Emerald gently stroked the bird's white feathers smiling softly when she made appreciative noises and rubbed her soft plumage against the redhead's cheek.  
  
"I see you've been taken care of." She spoke like to a person and continued to stroke her. "I've missed you terribly you know. It's been lonely without someone that understands and you always have." She developed a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered clearly how Desdemona had took actions to ensure that Hedwig would be transported safely to Hogwarts with the guarantee that she wouldn't be able to find her way back to Emerald. She had cried for days after that earning herself punishments from the Earth to the Moon.  
  
A soft hoot brought her back to the real world and Emerald smiled softly. "How'd you like to go back to work for your old master?" A soft peck to her ear reassured her that her pet was still loyal and carefully she attached the scroll that she'd written onto the owl's leg before giving her one final stroke and sending her on her way out the window. She knew that somewhere in the castle Severus Snape would be receiving a snowy white owl interrupting whatever he was doing.  
  
*************************  
  
"You have ten more minutes to complete your exam." Severus sneered at each and every student currently in his classroom. Their heads all bend over their parchments and sweating from the exertion they were putting forth into getting a good grade. Which in Severus' opinion wasn't much effort at all. They scribbled madly away at his warning hoping to finish their exams and receive a passing grade.  
  
If only they knew that he was required to pass them no matter what. He supposed the fact that they didn't know only fueled them further. If it were up to Snape at all he'd give them all the grades they deserved. Especially that brat of a Malfoy. That little blonde annoyance had been playing off his father's name and money since he was born and the dark haired man doubted he'd stop anytime soon.  
  
As for Longbottom, he thought brushing past the young man and sneering at the poor results he was exhibiting in his potion. It was a pity he had to be so harsh with the poor boy. After all if Neville was so good in Herbology he should be able to excel in Potions. Then again Professor Sprout always was too sweet and caring for her own good. If Severus ever stooped down to that level he would hope someone would be there to put him out of his misery.  
  
Probably Voldemort or Malfoy. He snorted in disgust.  
  
He was just about to call time up when there was a light tapping on his door. Scowling he strode past the students ready to tell off the fool that dared interrupt his exams.  
  
About to go off on a tirade he realized he would have been yelling at an owl. A snowy white owl with big yellow eyes and a letter tied to her feet.  
  
"HEDWIG?!" Turning on his heal so fast he almost gave himself whiplash Severus' dark eyes scanned for the perpetrator that had called out only to land on Ron Weasley who was being shushed by a very excited Hermione Granger.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" He roared watching the whole class go back to being quiet. "Mr. Weasley are you familiar with this creature?" He pointed irately to the animal that had proceeded to circling his head and hooting its lungs away.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Then pray tell Weasley," He spat the boy's name out as if it was vermin. "What is it doing here of all places pecking at my door!??!!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Perhaps," began another voice but he quickly shot a glare in the person's direction.  
  
"I did not ask you Granger, I want to hear what Mr. Weasley has to say."  
  
"Well." A red-faced Ron began to speak and looked down not being able to meet the Professors face. "There are no windows in the dungeons Professor, it had to come in somewhere."  
  
"I did not want a smart alack response.THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL WRITING MAY STOP! I will ask again.whose creature is this and what is it doing here during exams when everyone knows mail comes in the morning?"  
  
He watched with satisfaction as a few frightened students threw down their quills and turned over their papers as if they were made of fire.  
  
"Well EXCUSE ME PROFESSOR, I believe it came here from outside the school without specific directions as to when it was supposed to get here."  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor for your insolence and for raising your voice Weasley. Whose owl is it?" Obsidian eyes almost rolled heaven ward in exasperation at the redhead's stupidity. Of course he knew it wasn't a scheduled owl.  
  
Gritting his teeth Ron looked around the room to find everyone was watching him and expecting an answer. He turned to Hermione to find her gesturing to her neck. Shaking his head in confusion he answered.  
  
"It's Harry Potters sir."  
  
Then the room went into an uproar. Students discussing what this could mean, Hermione yelling at him for his stupidity, Slytherins throwing things at the owl, which consequentially got on Snape because Hedwig was flying around his head still. In the end a very peeved off Potions Master ended up yelling at them once more and deducting points.  
  
"SILENCE ALL OF YOU! 30 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Silence still had not come and Severus was forced to do something he hadn't done in a long time, if ever.  
  
"15 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!!" That got them quiet. "Now hand your papers in, clean up and get out!" He dismissed them with the wave of a hand before snatching the message attached to the snowy owls leg almost taking her leg in the process. He still hadn't gotten over getting yelled at by Emerald and her two mutts. Nor did he approve of their arrangement.  
  
Whatever was in the letter it better be good.  
  
Waiting until the last students to leave the room Severus entered the room adjacent to the potions lab where his office was located and sat down on a soft armchair near the fireplace opening the letter on his way there. For a moment he traced his thumb over the seal longingly. How lucky his daughter was to be able to bear the Slytherin title.  
  
Dear S,  
  
I hope this finds you healthy and as grouchy as ever.  
  
Upon reading the first line of elegant script the man scowled darkly clearly not amused at how Emerald began the letter.  
  
I didn't write this to upset you, or to discuss issues long past. Nor am I seeking your forgiveness for anything I have done over the years, for I know I will not receive it so easily.  
  
Firstly I wanted to apologize for our quarrel. I know that we both said things that we shouldn't have. And Sirius and Remus didn't make it any better. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Believe me when I say I do not find you at fault for Jasmine's abduction. There wasn't much anyone could do.  
  
Secondly I think you're right. Wallowing away won't bring her back and I'm ready to take some real action as soon as I get some help.preferably from you.  
  
Severus blinked and rubbed his eyes wondering if perhaps he needed some extra rest. He couldn't believe Emerald was asking for his help.  
  
No, you're eyes are not deceiving you; I know what's going through your head. The great Emerald Le Fey asking Severus Snape for help. Preposterous you say? Or is that a smirk I see on your face?  
  
Wiping the smirk off his face Severus cursed himself for being so obvious.  
  
What kind of help do I need you're wondering? I doubt this will surprise you much, you knowing how much of a masochist I am. You are aware of my records in Ambrosia? I'm sure Dumbledore's told you of all my offenses and dealings with the council.  
  
The point is that I can't hurt myself without Sirius and Remus knowing. Because what I do, they know. But what someone else does they can't tell. I don't think anymore words need to be spoken here. The message is quite clear but I want to speak with you. Send me message back with a time and place and I'll be there.  
  
Yours, Emma  
  
//Damn that woman! Damn the council! Damn Desdemona! Damn those mutts!!! And damn Dumbledore!\\ Severus raged burning the letter to ashes with a flick of his wand and summoning a piece of parchment and a self inked quill.  
  
Emma,  
  
My chambers. Tonight when your pet dogs have gone to sleep.  
  
-S  
  
Rolling the parchment up and going back to the lab where Hedwig was still patiently waiting he tied the letter on her leg and opened the door for her.  
  
//Damn myself for being a softy!\\  
  
Gathering the exams from his desk he went back to his office and began grading them over a nice glass of brandy. 


End file.
